


All the ways lead to Sakaar: Darcy and Loki

by GrandmasterDisaster



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, BAMF Darcy Lewis, BAMF Loki (Marvel), Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel) Lives, Canon Divergence - Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Cute Loki (Marvel), Darcy Lewis Feels, Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Darcy Lewis's Taser, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Frenemies, Good Loki (Marvel), Grandmaster needs more screentime, How Do I Tag, Humor, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Romance, Sakaar (Marvel), Slow Burn, no beta we die like men, rubik's cube cause why not, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 74,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandmasterDisaster/pseuds/GrandmasterDisaster
Summary: "Is that usual in here?" Asked Loki ironically. "You know people falling from the sky?"Darcy laughed quietly on the allusion, but The Grandmaster took it more seriously and answered with a frown."We have seasons."Which means what would happen if the chick with taser fell on Sakaar and met the god of mischief?
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie & Loki & Thor (Marvel), Darcy Lewis & Loki, Darcy Lewis/Loki, En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster & Loki, En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster & Topaz, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Tasertricks
Comments: 36
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story for mine own fun and - hopefully - yours and to improve my language. I hope you'll have same fun reading it as I did writing it. Enjoy!

Loki was always an expert in avoiding death. In faking death. In taking other's death. And in making others die, if he was to be completely honest with himself.

Making it short he was acquistanced with it on quite a high level.

And he actually never thought he was going to die.

At least not until now.

***

The first thing Darcy has noticed when she opened her eyes was that she wasn't dead.

Yet. 

Because the smell she felt was surely going to kill her soon and what’s more it definitely meant she was not in heaven.

The other thing she noticed was that something sharp was pinching her back. She winced and reached under herself trying to find the source of pain. 

She caught something in a form of hexagon and when she took it she had to blink a few times to make sure its real.

She was holding a Rubik's Cube.

What on earth?

Darcy slowly and carefully sat down. She felt a bit dizzy at first, but it was no pain. She shook her head trying to guess what the heck just happened. 

The last thing she remembered was a desert with some modest building in the middle of it and an indistinct view of Jane’s car.

“Damn.” She murmured to herself. Her friend’s studies were always ending like that. She should have known better then to go for some weird device to the trunk alone, just because she didn’t want to spend time with Ian.

Though he wouldn’t help her much, if she was to be honest.

After all no one can stop a freakin’ tornado, which takes you up in one place and throw you down in the other. The only thing would be that she wouldn’t be here alone.

Darcy frowned with anxiety. 

Maybe she was dead. 

But no, it was impossible. She couldn’t imagine herself anywhere not in heaven. The only bad thing she ever did was the way she broke up with Ian. And maybe lying. And informing police about her neighbors little, but loud party, despite the fact she had a much bigger and louder party the day before and nobody called the police.

All right. She wasn’t saint, but come on! Nobody’s perfect and it didn’t mean that she shouldn’t end up in heaven.

Only then she started sobering up enough to start noticing things that were farer than her own legs.

Just then she actually realize her glasses were gone and she saw nothing except for few closest meters before her.

Though even without them she could definitely say that it looked like one big garbage dump. And she was sitting on the garbage hill made of bottles, paper and other stuff like this.

Well, that would explain this stench.

Darcy checked her iPhone squinting her eyes. She had no idea where was she, but it was always worth trying. 

But no. 

She didn’t have even a little bit of range. She hid her phone and looked around more precisely. 

From every side of the hill there were visible the other huge hills of rubbish. Or at least she thought they were rubbish, because she really didn't see much. 

Although, when Darcy turned around to check what was behind her, she felt a little spark of hope. 

Not so far away from her there was something what just had to be city that is if the huge column in the middle was, as she assumed, a tall colourful skyscraper. 

The way seemed to be easy – not so far away from Darcy, rubbish hills became smaller and the area - flat.

She looked on the way for a moment longer and then, she caught the Rubik’s Cube - who knew, maybe she will have time to get bored - then slowly moved and went to the edge of the hill. 

When she reached it, she immediately slipped off the hill surrounded by enormous amount of rubbish. She stood up gently trying not to wobble. 

Darcy took a deep breath getting ready to her way. She wasn’t sure enough what had happen to her to start getting worried about it yet. 

She took a few steps ahead, when suddenly she heard somebody’s indistinct scream behind her. 

She jumped and involuntarily reached for her taser. But just then she realized her glasses weren't the only thing that she’s lost. She had to let the device go when she fell. 

’’Look! It is more food in there!” Screamed the voice. This time Darcy heard the words very clearly, though she couldn't see anybody.

“Is she from here?!” Respond the other. Darcy moved back. Were they talking about her?

“Of course she is not from here, just look at her!”

And just then she saw a huge group of people dressed in rags and scary masks.

Darcy felt shivers running down her spine. She didn’t waste anymore time - she just turned around and started to run. 

She was stumbling over her own legs or some random garbage stuff that were laying directly everywhere.

She was taking random turns and completely ignoring her surroundings, only to not let them eat her.

That would be an awful way to die.

She was not sure for how long was she running, but when she stopped, because she wasn’t able to breath anymore, she heard no steps behind her.

It took her a moment to caught her breath and realize that she actually lost the tail. Only then she also noticed that she wasn’t among huge garbage hills anymore - now she was standing on more flat area and, when she looked up she saw something what looked like a spaceship flying towards her.

Suddenly she understood it. It wasn’t not only heaven, but also earth. 

Before she got to shake away from this observation and think about some logical plan she could follow, she felt a wind surrounding her and a moment later a loud ‘bum’ as the ship landed.

She squinted her eyes as the door from the machine opened and some tall man around forty years old went out of the ship.

He looked really nice smiling at her cheerfully as he was slowly coming closer.

Darcy pursed her lips wondering if she should run to or away from him. Finally she decided she won’t know anything unless she asks, so she cleared her throat and started.

“Do you know what is this place, dude?” She questioned trying to sound confidently.

The man smiled even wider now standing just next to her. Maybe even too close for her liking.

“Yes.” He answered laconic, his voice ringing with nice, calming nute, but still being not quite right for Darcy. “You’re not from here, right?”

The Midgardian took a step away from the man.

“You didn’t really answer my…” But before she got to finish she felt as something cold and round is being sticked to her arm and before she got to do anything she felt strong electric impulse coming through her body - just like this one time, when she accidentally tasered herself.

And the last thing she heard before drifting away were the man words, whispered - or maybe shouted, she was to dizzy to tell - over her head.

“Welcome to Sakaar.”

***

The first thing Darcy heard when she started to get her consciousness back were some gibber coming from ahead of her.

It took her a moment to understand the particular words, but when she did, it started to freak her out at once.

“...unconscious again.” Said some male voice, which she didn’t ever hear before. “We have to find a different way to neutralize them.”

She heard somebody clearing their throat before answering.

“But she is one hundred percent alive.” Darcy shivered on that voice. It was definitely the man from before. She tried to open her eyes to glare on him, but she couldn’t quite bring herself to do that yet. “Midgardians are just not as resistant on that than other species.”

The man who spoke first murmured something in a way she couldn’t understand him, until saying more clearly after a moment.

“Don’t say not existing words when I’m around.” He ordered, evidently annoyed.

“But Midgardians are just…” Started the man from the garbage dump, but the other one hushed him.

“No, no, no, no.” He threw out. “It doesn't matter anyway. She missed my presentation, that’s the whole point.” His voice was very firm. “What am I supposed to do now? Tell her everything myself?”

Only then Darcy finally opened her eyes, just to see as the man from the garbage dump is nodding his head shyly.

The other one - old man in yellow robe, sitting on something like a throne and looking like he owned the place - sighed with resignation.

“Topaz.” He turned to the guard - or guardian, Darcy wasn’t sure from the place she was in - standing behind him with a scepter. 

He didn’t have to say anything more, cause they immediately understood what he wanted and gave him this huge, yellow stick they’ve been holding and came back to their previous place.

Darcy frowned and corrected her position only then realising that she was handcuffed to some chair. It didn’t make her comfortable anymore than what happened a second later.

Just when she finally started to see everything more clearly - at least as for lack of glasses - the old man leaned towards the one from the garbage dump and stated.

“You were an awful scrapper, number fifty six. I hope you’re sorry.” And with that directed the scepter on the other man.

“No, Grandmaster pleeasse….” Was the last thing he got to say before changing in the hot, wet spot on the floor.

Darcy felt as panic is raising in her chest as the, as she supposed, Grandmaster turned in her direction next.

“And her.” He frowned a bit. “Got her cleaned up and bring to me tomorrow. I want to know what this items scrapper fifty six found in her pocket are.” 

With that Darcy felt as her chair is moving away from the ruler and out of the room and she heard someone’s footsteps behind her.

She had no idea where was she going, but she decided that anything was better than what happened to that man from the garbage dump.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy rules and Loki falls.

When Darcy woke up the next morning the first thing she felt was her numb leg, she barely could straighten up.

She just have spent a night on the shortest sofa she ever saw in something she’d call closet, if it wasn’t so cosmically in there.

Well, at least she haven’t been melted. There were always some pluses.

She sighed slowly getting up. She immediately spotted some clothes on the back of her temporary bed.

Someone had to leave them there for her the previous day, but she didn’t notice, which was quite likely, as she just threw herself on the bedsheets and immediately fell asleep.

Darcy leaned on the back of the sofa to take the clothes.

Surprisingly they didn’t turn out to be her clothes from the previous day, but some completely new one someone had to choose for her.

She frowned with wonder checking them up.

They turned out to be a yellow shirt, a silver, long skirt to the ankles and long, purple mantle.

Not the choice she would go with, but not so bad as well.

She quickly changed leaving the grey and dull, but surprisingly comfortable pajamas on the sofa and directing her steps towards the door.

To be honest, she wasn't sure what to do. The Grandmaster, or whatever he called himself wanted to meet her today, but she rather didn’t want to meet him.

So maybe, she considered, if she just quickly went down and found the exit she would be able to run away without being noticed.

Of course later she’d meet even more problems - for example the weird people in masks or someone able to use that weird teasing thing Darcy still had hooked up to her arm.

Exactly - she thought to herself forgetting for a moment about the door and the plan and focusing on this little thing - she had to get rid of this.

But once she tried to get it off her arm, she only felt weird electricity next to that spot, on which she shivered and this thing didn’t move even for millimeter.

Maybe, after all, that wasn’t that good idea.

She shrugged to herself thinking that at least she is not closed in there - or she just didn’t hear the lock the previous evening.

Darcy pressed the handle and yes - the door actually were open.

As she went out of the room she thought she’ll find herself somewhere in the middle of the corridor, but what she saw was completely different from what she expected.

She turned out to be in the room just next to the chamber she was in the previous day on the audience with the Grandmaster.

She shivered on the memory of this guy from the garbage dump being melted.

The Midgardian quickly shook that thought away and looked around the room more closely.

Today there were definitely more people than before.

She swallowed nervously.

But maybe, just maybe her plan still wasn’t impossible to fulfill, she tried to cheer herself up.

The people didn’t seem to focus on her too much so she decided that if she’s careful enough, she’ll be able to leave the room without meeting someone she wouldn’t like to meet.

She took a few steps ahead hearing as the door from her closet are shutting behind her - she felt almost like Harry Potter - and just then she heard a loud, demanding voice.

“Oh, the girl from yesterday!” It was the man in yellow robes, who stood in the enter from the other side and evidently just came in. Behind him there stood the guardian with his scepter - now Darcy could definitely tell she was a woman.

The Midgardian cursed under her breath. Her sense of time was as good as always.

“Topaz.” Said the Grandmaster with imperial tone looking away from Darcy and pulling his hand towards his companion. 

The mortal wasn’t sure if what she saw was what she thought it was for she didn’t have glasses, but it looked just like her IPhone.

Now she knew she had to stay on Sakaar for at least a few minutes longer.

So she approached the Grandmaster slowly and when he noticed her going in his direction he smiled weirdly and showed her the huge sofa with the gesture.

Once they both sat and Topaz stopped just over them, the old man started.

“First, what’s this?” He pointed at - now Darcy was sure of it - her IPhone laying in his hand.

The Midgardian frowned.

So they didn’t know what was that, right? If that was so, maybe the old man will be delighted enough not to melt her.

“That’s IPhone.” She answered finally and slowly, not to offend Grandmaster, took it away from his hand. “Look, it works like that.” She pressed the middle button making the screen light up.

The old man gasped.

“Amazing!” He commented. “What else does that MePhone do?”

Darcy smiled to herself halfly because her plan worked and halfly from the name the ruler called her IPhone.

“Well…” She wondered how to put it the best way. “You can find any information on it.” 

The Grandmaster nodded his head wisely, though Darcy was almost sure he didn’t understand how was that possible.

“You know, there’s this thing called internet.” She explained. “And there’s everything. Though I don’t have it here.”

“Why?” The old man looked seriously intrigued.

Darcy shrugged.

“Cause you don’t have satellites, I guess.” She glanced at the old man and seeing his expression slowly coming back to less excited, added. “But you can do stuff offline as well. For example play some games or… watch something.”

“Watch something…” The Grandmaster repeated with cautious, yet curious voice. “What?”

Darcy frowned trying to remember what good did she have saved on her phone, until she reminded herself.

She had one, very specific bootleg. It wasn’t in best quality, but the contents recompensated it.

So before she could stop herself, she spitted out.

“Something great, wanna see Grandy?”

For a moment she didn’t receive the answer so she slowly looked up to see the Grandmaster with stunned expression.

Only then she realised she probably shouldn’t have called him like that.

“Listen I’m sorry, I…” She started.

“What a creativity!” The Grandmaster laughed suddenly making her jump from shock and looked at her clearly excited. “Grandy!” He chuckled once again. “Amazing, yes, absolutely amazing.” He decided and then frowned. “And what’s your name, creature?”

Darcy blinked a few times needing a moment to come with herself to order.

“Darcy Lewis.” She finally answered. “Though you may…”

But then again, before she got to finish the Grandmaster’s mind flew already to some other topic.

“So, what was that great thing you wanted to…” He paused for a moment trying to remind himself what word did she use. “Watch.”

Darcy raised her eyebrows on him, but slowly unlocked her phone and went to gallery.

“Hamilton: The Musical. Ever heard of it?” She answered after a moment.

“Is that this spectacle in which everyone dies in the end and there’s this guy who walks around and asks everybody if he should live or not?”

Darcy blinked a few times.

“That’s Shakespeare, man.” She said. “I doubt you’d like it, but I'm sure Hamilton is perfect for you. There's even the character really similar to you.”

“Is that a handsome, charming ruler who has respect and money?” Asked the Grandmaster suddenly even more interested.

Darcy laughed to herself.

“You are really good at guessing.” She said smiling mysteriously and putting the phone on the coffee table in front of them. “Get ready to be emotionally destroyed.” She said and pulled “play”.

***

At first the Grandmaster wasn't as interested as Darcy thought he’ll be. He was constantly stopping the video, commenting or wriggling.

But after more or less fifteen minutes he completely drown. He just sat there and when someone came to him to give him something to drink and spoke… well it almost costed him life.

He was so focused on what's going on on the screen that he barely noticed when Darcy said a few words to him and silently left to the toilet.

It took her a while, but when she came back, she stopped dead with crossing the doorstep.

Yes, the Grandmaster was still in the same position, but just next to him there laid a wet spot that stinked with burned body and Topaz stood just next to it with the rule’s scepter.

Darcy thought she was going to vomit, but just then she heard the Grandmaster's loud gasp as the - probably - the first act have ended.

“Amazing!” He shouted getting up and looking straight on Darcy, visibly not noticing her terrified expression. “If not for one guy I’d finish a minute ago, but I had to melt him for he was bothering me too much.” He looked at the wet poop with disgust and annoyance.

Darcy closed her eyes for a moment, so she didn’t have to look on the melted person.

“That’s… sad.” She assumed carefully.

The Grandmaster took a few steps ahead.

“Now I need a break before the second part.” He announced. Only then Darcy opened her eyes. He was now standing just next to her observing her with expression full of desire for new activities. “I’ll go for a quick flight around and then will give you a new apartment.” 

The Grandmaster glanced at the little room he placed Darcy in before with disdain.

“It’ll be just next to mine, so I won’t have to go far away to meet with you, Darcy Lewis.” He smiled now looking back at the MIdgardian, who tried to smile back, but it didn’t came out very well. “I’ll also place your stuff in there and some clothing.”

Darcy nodded slowly, not sure if ‘thank you’ would be a good type of thanks in this situation.

“So, are you coming with me?” He offered looking at her awaitingly.

The Midgardian sighed.

She knew she probably should go if she didn’t want the old man to change his idea about her, but she simply had to rest for at least a bit.

That’s why she said.

“No, next time, Grandy.”

The Grandmaster shrugged.

“No flight with me, your loss.” He stated, but didn't push the topic. “I’ll tell someone to get your chamber ready at once then.”

And with that words he went away leaving Darcy perplexed and relieved at once in the middle of the place she heard somebody calling the ‘game room’.

***

Loki didn't get to do much, when his sister pushed him out of Bifröst. He instinctively tried to catch on something not to fall but - obviously - it gave him nothing. He felt the air hitting his shoulders. The god started to frantically wonder what can he possibly do to escape death - as he always did - but nothing came to his mind.

A moment later he felt as a few different forces started to spin him around. And he was unable to control or to do anything at all.

He was being dragged in a huge, orange cyclon with a blurred, little hole at the outlet of it, through which he was able to see the ground. 

The spinning was getting faster and faster. Finally Loki had to close his eyes, because the particles of dust kept falling into them.

What a disgraceful way to die for a god - he thought and just then the spinning suddenly stopped.

But now he started to fall even faster than before, straight into perfectly visible now, colourful ground. 

He closed his eyes again trying to focus on the bright sides - for example that at least no one will probably ever know how his life ended - when suddenly, instead of hitting a hard, though ground he sank straight into a tank of water.

It was painful. 

Loki hit the water with his right part of body and it was an awful feeling - but he was definitely still alive.

The god quickly float to the surface and took a deep, saving breath. He just stayed like that for a bit trying to understand what the hell just happened when he heard someone's voice over his head.

“What are you doing on my planet, on my ship and in my swimming pool, fancy man?” 

As Loki looked up he saw a medium height, older man in yellow robes. The god threw his hair from his face so he could see better who exactly is talking to him.

When he finally was able to look in his intercultor’s face, he actually raised his eyebrows.

That surely seemed like an interesting beginning of new acquaintance.

Also did that man mention that it was his planet?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Loki is a trickster and Grandmaster is an amazed child.

When Loki entered the Grandmaster’s tower or - more specifically - flew in there he saw tens of different models of spaceships. 

Some of them were new even for him.

He started to suspect that they were made only for the Grandmaster, which wouldn't be too surprising looking on impression the old man made on Loki until now.

One of them was the model on which he flew inside and it was one of the most impractical models he has ever seen.

Not that he was too traditional himself, but it was just painfully non sensible to do something like that.

“So, my asgardian Loki.” Said the Grandmaster walking out of the ship and standing next to him. “How do you like my collection? The rest of those gewgaws are on other levels.”

Loki stifled sneer. The man seemed to be strongly obsessed.

“Truly unparalleled.” He judged. “Made on your wish?”

“Yes, mostly.” Answered the Grandmaster proudly.

He is almost same obsessed with ships, as Thor is… well, I suppose now was on his hammer - thought Loki smiling to himself.

The Grandmaster looked on him closely and frowned. Then he sighed heavily.

“Now, you're already another person who needs new clothes.” He commented probably suggesting water that kept streaming from Loki's clothing every time he moved.

The god couldn't say he wouldn't agree, but looking on the Grandmaster’s outfit he didn't think he wanted to convict himself on his mercy.

“I don't think this will be necessary.” He said and focused on new clothes he'd like to see on himself - green suit with short armor ending at his waist, extra protectors on his arms and dark, green, space pants. Than he raised his head looking at the Grandmaster to see his reaction and in one moment charmed out himself new clothes.

The old man raised his eyebrows and even opened his mouth.

“Oh, wow, now you're great.” He said delighted. “What else can you do with those sparks changing one’s outfit?”

Loki frowned. He heard a lot of definitions of his illusions but that one was completely new for him. 

The god cleared his throat.

“I'll let myself mention that these was more than just sparks changing one’s outfit. I would rather to call it...” But Loki didn't get to end his sentence.

“Oh, you want to say tricks?” The Grandmaster laughed truly amazed. “Show me more, Tricky Loki.” He ordered.

Loki sneered. The Grandmaster started to call him Tricky Loki once he heard he is the god of mischief. 

He had no idea how he had mistaken those two things, but he did.

Also, Loki was starting to feel the more uncomfortable the more he was talking with that man. He kept making things really awkward, but he wasn't even that wrong - after all his illusions were tricks at some point.

In fact he could as well use the situation and relax a bit. Whatever Hela was doing now, he could do nothing to stop her anyway, so why shouldn't he chill out a bit?

“I would be honored to do so, but my abilities don't work too well, when I'm tired and famished.” Lied Loki with ease. “It would be a blessing to nourish and take a rest.”

He didn't have to wait too long for reaction.

“Of course, that's actually not bad idea!” rejoiced the Grandmaster. “I was going to feast today anyway… also there’s someone I’d like you to meet, so why don’t we start now?”

***

The room the feast was going to take place turned out to be a huge, half glazed hall with a long table next to the wall, few couches, armchairs and a lot of place in the middle.

There were already a lot of people there, mostly standing in the corners or sitting somewhere and talking loudly to each other.

On one side of the chamber there was some music machine and on the other were tables with food.

Loki felt a rumble in his stomach.

Who would think one can be so hungry just after a few minutes of swimming and falling twice during one day?

He definitely went out of shape, while pretending to be Odin.

“I hope you will find something you will relish, Tricky Loki.” commented the Grandmaster who didn't step aside from the god since he met him. “I can't wait till your power will nourish and you show me some more of those super powers of yours.” He laughed.

“All of those meals look very tempting.” Loki answered changing the subject very indelicately as for him and went to the table to take himself something to eat. He took one of the plates laying there and choose - just in case - one of the dishes he already knew from Asgard. 

“That’s one of my favourite dishes.” admitted the Grandmaster. He either really liked it or tried to make Asgardian impressed by his taste. After all he was talking to a sparking person.

Loki sighed. He slowly started to have enough of the man-who-seemed-to-be-a-ruler-here. Of course he knew it was hard to resist him, but commenting every single thing he was doing was becoming more and more irritating.

“I know it from Asgard.” Said Loki looking around for somewhere to sit. “They served there almost as exclusive meals as they seem to be in here.”

The Grandmaster visibly swaggered.

That's too easy - thought Loki glancing at him discreetly. 

Finally the god spotted an empty couch and an armchair next to it. Seemed like as good place to sit as any. He slowly started to walk in this direction.

The Grandmaster went after him and took a place in front of the god.

Most of the time Loki was eating the Grandmaster was talking about something the god was listening only at some part - he was too focused on looking around and judging his situation - but he was answering and commenting from time to time. 

The conversation could probably last even longer, but after more or less half an hour some woman with long, brown hair, dressed in yellow shirt, long, silver skirt and purple mantle with gold edges came to them and smiled matey to the Grandmaster.

Loki squinted his eyes.

He could swear he already saw her somewhere, but something was now different about her.

“I was looking for you, Grandy.” She said smiling even wider than before. She took a weird device out of hers mantle pocket and showed it meaningly to the Grandmaster.

The old man probably didn't see that, but it didn't escape Loki's notice that something about her expression was visibly fake.

The Grandmaster made a strange grimase, which expressed halfly a strong desire to do whatever you are supposed to do with the thing this woman showed him and halfly wish for continuing the conversation with the god.

“We have a new one, Darcy.” He said finally choosing the conversation and pointing proudly at Loki, who raised an eyebrow.

Only now the woman called Darcy - it said Loki nothing at all, but he remembered faces better than names - noticed the Asgardian sitting next to her.

She frowned and just sat there for few seconds looking at the god of mischief until she finally said with a shocked voice.

“Dear Lord, Loki? Thor’s brother? I thought you're dead.”

And only then Loki finally remembered. He saw her while driving the huge metal robot against Thor.

Now he understood what was wrong about her - last time he saw her she was dressed like a typical Midgardian and - if he remembered well - she had glasses.

“I thought I killed you.” He said with a ironic smile. When Darcy frowned, not understanding what he meant he added. “Back in New York.”

Darcy opened her mouth in shock and still not understanding what the heck happened, said involuntarily.

“Erik would be terrified if he saw you. And Ian would attempt a murder.”

Loki laughed. His posture and head raised high clearly said he is proud of himself.

“You're probably not wrong.” He smiled charmingly. Darcy looked at him distrustfully.

“How can you be so calm about this?” The Midgardian glanced at the god with disbelief. “You almost killed Ian’s mother and… I don't know… possesed Erik!”

“This way or another.” The Grandmaster cut in. “I'm surprised you two know each other.”

“In fact we don't.” Stated Darcy.

“That was a rather unnice accident.” Said Loki at the same time as the mortal.

They both looked at each other irritated.

The god started to wonder what was that mortal doing on Sakaar. He thought they didn't have spaceships on Midgard. Or at least not good enough to get with them farer away than their moon.

He also got worried about one thing - he didn't like the friendly tone Darcy was talking with the Grandmaster and the way the ruler was answering.

That's truth that Loki didn't consider her as danger. He also didn't get to know yet, how the elite system work in there. But it was obvious for him that the Grandmaster hold a power in there.

And the god didn't like having competition.

That's why he said.

“In fact I think I'm ready for a few tricks now.”

Darcy looked at him even more irritated than before.

“Just great! The best moment.” Said the Grandmaster forgetting about everything else that was happening. “See Darcy, you came just in time to know a few tricks of Tricky Loki.”

“Oh, about that.” Loki cut in. Maybe now he could finally tell this man that he is not called Tricky Loki “I think you overheard the god of mischief for Tricky Loki.”

Maybe that was a bit indelicate, but The Grandmaster didn't seem to catch most of things happening around him.

And he didn't even seem to care. 

“So, what are you waiting for?” Wanted to know the old man. Loki frowned impatiently. He hated when people ignored him this demonstratively. 

The god sighed and said looking at Darcy challenging.

“Well, I don't think I like having audience.”

The mortal clenched her fists and glared at Loki.

“I assure you it will be like I wasn't even there. Mischief.” She said trying to keep calm, but still killing Loki with her look.

The god didn't even blink, though he heard her last word perfectly well and wasn't happy at all from it.

“I think I won't be able to ignore that.” He pushed. “And then it might fail.”

Now he evidently crossed the line.

“Stop your theater “Tricky Loki”. I saw what you did in New York." Said Darcy a bit too quietly and dangerously. Loki was almost scared. “Back then you didn't seem to complain about too big au…” Continued Midgardian, but she didn't get to end, cause the Grandmaster suddenly interrupted her.

“Darcy Lewis it's awful to affront the new ones. If he says he will show his amazing tricks only to me…” The Grandmaster stopped to look meaningfuly on Loki, though that wasn't exactly what the god said. “Then don't impose your presence to him.”

Darcy swallowed and glared dangerously on Loki. The god just smiled triumphantly and shrugged.

“Come on, trickster, I can't wait to see your sparks.” Announced the Grandmaster standing up and both of them started to walk out of the room.

Before they left Loki turned around the last time to see Darcy's reaction. She looked at least confused.

He had to admit his victory in this round satisfied him. But he also had to admit yet another thing.

He wasn't sure he wanted to stay with the Grandmaster by himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stupid memes and games that make you cringe

The next day the Grandmaster woke up relatively soon as for him. He normally lived a nightlife, similarly to a lot of people on Sakaar - he was waking up around noon and went to sleep when it was already dawn. 

So as he was slowly getting ready for the new day - dressing up in his robe, drawing himself a righteous line on his chin and over his eyes - he was practically sure that when he'll arrive at the game room, there will be no one around.

Because of that he even decided to eat in his room (though it took him a while to explain to his prisoner with the job what does he want) instead of outside, as he usually did. 

But when after an hour he finally ended up getting ready, took his favorite vehicle and headed with it to the game room, his expectations turned out to be fictitious.

There were, in fact, just a few people in there, but among them was sitting and chatting around, someone he would never suspect to be there at this hour - for no favorite ever before has appeared in the game room before him, not a one time.

That person was, because who else could that be, obviously Loki.

Once the Grandmaster saw him, his humor became immediately two times better (which was a lot, because he already was in a good mood before).

The ruler got off his vehicle leaving it next to the door and started to walk in Loki's direction smiling widely.

But the god was so focused on the mob he was talking to - the Grandmaster decided that it's amazing how someone so royal can talk to people that go out of their bedrooms before noon, so freely - and didn't notice him until the old man stopped next by him.

"Tricky Loki." The Grandmaster put his hand on Loki's shoulder in matey gesture. "So good you're already here. I have something to show you."

He didn't have, but he hoped he will come to some idea in a few next minutes. Also, he really wanted to take the god away from the mob.

Loki looked at him with raised eyebrows and only after a moment smiled slightly at him.

"I wished to meet you as soon as possible this morning." He said and the Grandmaster sighed quietly. That was really nice to hear that. "What do you desire to show me?"

The ruler frowned, still having no idea what. The god has already seen his ships, his food, all the tower, there was not a good participant on the Champion Contest and...

Oh! At that moment the Grandmaster came up with so wonderful idea that he simply couldn't have come on any better one.

"I want to show you a game." He started, trying to sound mysterious, but the joy in his voice was too clear for him to succeed.

"A game?" Loki asked with tact and feeling as the Grandmaster is pulling him slightly somewhere, turned back to his interlocutors to say goodbye, but when he did the place they stood in just a moment ago turned out to be empty.

They are all so shy in here, decided the Grandmaster ignoring the confused look on Loki's face and letting go of his arm, only when he felt the god finally going after him to the side of empty couches next to the window.

"Yes, a game." Continued the ruler. "In who will come on a better idea of a game."

Loki blinked a few times clearly not seeing sense in what he just heard. The Grandmaster could be really weird sometimes... well, most of the time.

The old man didn't seem to notice it that much and simply added, once they both sat on the couches, in front of each other.

"You and Darcy Lewis will have to think about the best game that you know and then I'll choose which one I like more." He was kind of improvising, but he knew he is doing it perfectly well and there's no chance Loki will spot it. He needed a moment to think about the prize though.

During that time, Loki cleared his throat and started delicately.

"I'm not quite certain if..."

"Oh, and whoever wins will be cooked a meal by the loser. And the loser will cook a meal for the winner, himself and me." Cut him the Grandmaster in the middle of the sentence with growing enthusiasm.

Loki winced despite himself. That was the most uncool prize he had ever heard of. If he'll lose he'll have to cook and if he wins he'll have to wat what Darcy cooked. Both options seemed scary.

"Well then!" The ruler raised his voice making few people around look at them and gestured on one of the guards. "Call Darcy Lewis!"

The man he turned to nodded his head quickly and immediately ran out of the game room in the direction of the chamber the Midgardian was staying in.

***

And about a quarter later Darcy really did show up in the game room. She looked surprised and anxious at once unsuccessfully trying to keep neutral expression when she was sitting on the couch - after all choosing to take place next to the ruler instead of the god of mischief.

The Grandmaster smiled at her wide and before she got to start arguing with Loki, he explained to her the reason why he called her there in the first place.

And when he was doing that her face was slowly becoming calmer, but surely not more relaxed. Actually with every word her confusion and inconvenience grew bigger and bigger, but the ruler simply took it for anticipation on the task he granted her.

Only when he was finally done, Darcy slowly nodded her head and answered trying to look honest.

"Great idea, Grandy." She squinted her eyes to see her interlocutor - and Loki as well - better. "So when do we start?"

The Grandmaster smiled with joy, happy that she likes this idea just like Loki - he was sure about that - did.

"Now. Go on with the ideas." The ruler connected his hands and glanced meaningfully at Loki. "You first."

The god pursued his lips and looked at him slightly unsure if he should say what came to his mind. At first, he felt a huge wave of cringe overcoming him when he only started to think about the 'game' the Grandmaster invented. Besides, the prize was more of a threat than the actual price. And that way, this time, maybe the first one in his life, he really didn't want to win. But as the silence prolonged, he finally decided he won't find anything worse than what he already had in mind and said.

"I propose jumps." He actually wasn't sure what was that, but the name was dumb enough for him. 

The worse part was that he also had no idea what will he do when the Grandmaster will ask him what is it about, but what he heard from the old man, wasn't a question at all.

"I know that game." The Grandmaster nodded his head wisely. "Very interesting, yes." 

Loki sighed with, as the ruler decided, relief, but in reality, it was more like 'damn it, I could have chosen option b' sigh.

"Now you, Darcy Lewis!" The old man turned to the other one of his favorites with expecting sight. The mortal was looking at him for a moment and wondering if her game will be surely worse than Loki's, until speaking up.

"Try not to laugh challenge with memes." She said with as much seriousness as she could. 

The Grandmaster himself looked very serious though.

"Oh, I never heard about it. You need to show it to me." He demanded with the pressing tone, leaning a bit too close to Darcy than she felt comfortable with.

The Midgardian slowly started to take her iPhone out of her pocket and when she was doing that, explaining.

"I show you memes and you can't laugh. If you do, you lose." She said and turned on the device, going straight to the gallery.

"Sounds good, whatever memes are." The Grandmaster straightened up a bit but kept looking in Darcy's screen as she was looking for a folder with memes. "Let's play it right now."

Darcy nodded her head murmuring under her breath.

"Memes are funny pictures on the internet."

The Grandmaster made an understanding expression, though he still wasn't sure what the Midgardian meant and Loki glanced at them a bit unconvinced. 

The last thing he wanted to do was playing some mortal games. On the other side of the Grandmaster will like it he won't have to eat what Darcy will cook. But he'll have to cook himself.

Damn it, both options were equally bad.

Finally, Darcy dug to the first meme and showed it to the Grandmaster - who evidently didn't understand what was it about - and then to Loki, who only raised an eyebrow on that content.

"And what, did I win?" The ruler asked with anticipation making Darcy sigh.

"We play until the first person laughs." She explained and to avoid further questions quickly showed yet another meme, which caused the Grandmaster to growl a bit and Loki to raise his eyebrow again.

This way, the game was played for a few dozen more rounds, with each passing one the Grandmaster being more on the verge and Loki being more and more cynic about all this fuss.

In reality, Darcy actually knew what to show to the Grandmaster to break him, but that wasn't her goal. Cause it was to break Loki, whose lofty expression she wanted to wipe off his face.

So other memes were being shown and as Darcy was slowly getting out of her assortment, she had to choose memes she wouldn't actually suspect the god to laugh on, more like the Grandmaster to do so.

That's why, as she went to yet another picture, kind of annoyed by Loki's straight face, she didn't have hope at all. The meme she chose was just stupid - there was a picture of the skeleton holding toilet paper and the description over it, 'Your ass napkins, my lord'.

But as she turned the screen in a way the god was able to see it, she needed a lot of self-control not to shout some inapporactive words out loud.

Loki actually laughed. It wasn't a loud laugh, just a snort, short and cut in the middle as the god of mischief realized how dumb was it.

For a moment he hoped no one has noticed, but he wasn't lucky this time.

"You lose!" The Grandmaster almost shouted smiling at him triumphantly. 

"I didn't..." Started the god.

"Oh you did, I saw clearly!" Darcy interrupted him with satisfaction, making Loki feel embarrassed and humiliated even more than a moment ago.

"I did not." He said with a serious voice as he could, clearing his throat when he tried to save his reputation. "It was just a thread grunt."

Darcy laughed on him and even the Grandmaster snorted slightly, making Loki look away in shame. That was completely not like he though this game will turn out to be like.

And, to get the attention out of him, he decided to change the topic as fast as he could.

"Who wins then?" He wanted to know.

The Grandmaster squinted his eyes actually starting to wonder about that. It took him a while, in which time Darcy kept glancing at the Asgardian like on the looser and Loki tried his best to ignore it.

"It's a draw." Decided finally the ruler. "It's a draw which means." He smiled to himself. Only then even Darcy forgot about the previous game and glanced at the ruler with anxiety. "We need to play another game to know who won this one."

Darcy pursued her lips and looked upon the ceiling begging for directly any help. But just then she realized something and before the Grandmaster or Loki got to say some super weird and dangerous idea, she spat out as fast as she could without lisping.

"Paper, rock, scissors." 

Both Loki and the ruler looked at her questioning - Grandy with interest and the god with reluctance. Darcy didn't wait for anyone to ask what the rules are about. She simply quickly explained them to both of her interlocutors. And, just as she hoped it will be like, the Grandmaster was more than happy to hear about that idea.

"Go on them!" He waved his hands gesturing for Darcy and Loki to move. "Play!"

Loki glared at his competition. She had the worst ideas of the worst ideas.

He unwillingly repeated Darcy's gesture - clenching one fist and putting it on another and with visible disgust started to hit his fist on his palm, while the mortal said 'one, two, three'.

And when the stakes became clear - with Darcy to show stone and Loki to show scissors - the only thing he could think of was that at least he won't be positioned by the clearly unstable mortal.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki the Cook

The next day the only thing that Loki wanted was to stay in bed for the next twenty-four hours and never have to cook anything.

And well he could pretend to be sick, he could pretend to be tired, but he wasn't stupid and he knew that he'll have to cook something anyway, but later.

So when the evening came - which meant the time for the Grandmaster to wake up - Loki went out of his room and with pain in his heart headed to the game room. 

That will be a humiliation the Odinson's family - and Laufeyson's probably as well - didn't ever experience and never should experience.

But there he was, opening the door to the game room just to see the Grandmaster smiling at him knowingly and pacing around with Darcy, whose expression was full of both malicious satisfaction and slight anxiety - probably because of a perspective of eating a meal, the god will cook, by his side.

"Tricky Loki!" Shouted the Grandmaster happily getting up from his chair and immediately walking in the direction of the god. "Do you have an idea on a meal ready? I hope you do cause oh…" the Grandmaster made an all-knowing pause and raised an eyebrow on the god. "I expect your meals to be spectacular and I can't wait to find out what you'll do."

Darcy, who by this time also walked to Loki and Grandy, snorted under her breath evidently trying no to laugh any lauder on whatever dirty associations did she has.

Loki cleared his throat and answered trying hard to ignore the mortal's smile.

"It's still a secret what." The god answered evasively. "I suppose you'll have to wait until I'll make it."

The Grandmaster looked at Loki amazed and sighed with impatience.

"Well, then better head to the kitchen quickly." He ordered starting to walk ahead. "I am starving for your food."

After that, the ruler left the room expecting Darcy and Loki to go after him.

Both of them send each other the best glare that they had in store and only then headed out as they were expected to.

***

The kitchen turned out to be a place bearly smaller than the game room, but - unsurprisingly - filled with a much bigger amount of people.

Most of them were - as the Grandmaster liked to call them - prisoners with jobs, but some were just regular Sakaarians, who simply weren't given food by the ruler and had to make themselves their own meals.

For a brief moment, Loki was almost sure he'll be forced to cook next all of those people from… rabble. 

But just as he wanted to bury himself six feet deep underground, he heard the Grandmaster's demanding voice.

"Everyone!" He shouted. "Get out of the kitchen immediately! You may come back for three hours and only if I'll be done!"

A few people looked like they wanted to protest, but seeing the Grandmaster's awaiting expression quickly decided against it.

This way, soon, the kitchen was completely empty, all to Loki's disposal.

It didn't fix anything, but at least made it less humiliating, so the god simply sighed and stepped towards the kitchen counter.

The Grandmaster showed Darcy with a gesture to keep quiet and not interrupt the god and they both sat on the comfortable chairs next to the big table.

Meanwhile, Loki just started to wonder if it was possible to use an illusion on the food.

***

About two hours later the kitchen was all dirty and after two little conflagrations and the Grandmaster and Darcy were served suspiciously pretty dishes. 

Loki sat next to them with lofty expression without his own plate before him.

The mortal looked at the god with doubt.

"Was that your first time cooking?" She raised her eyebrow. "It looks a bit too aesthetic for me."

Loki looked at her like she was stupid and the Grandmaster just sighed deeply.

"Oh, Darcy Lewis come on." He started. "You know Tricky Loki can do anything well, why would that be an exception?"

Darcy opened her mouth to explain exactly why didn't she trust the dish, but before she got to, the god cleared his throat meaningfully.

"I think we should begin before the dish gets cold." 

But no one really did, because Darcy was too suspicious about anything that came from Loki and the Grandmaster was focused on something else.

"And why don't you have a meal?" He wanted to know.

Loki waved his hand with nonchalance and smiled slightly.

"The smell was enough to nourish me so I decided to give all to the two of you." He justified himself with ease.

The Grandmaster nodded his head with understanding and Darcy snorted.

"The smell is probably the best what that dish has anyway." She commented mockingly, but before Loki got to retort, the Grandmaster cut in.

"Darcy Lewis!" He scolded her. "You didn't even try this delicacy and you're already judging it." The ruler shook his head with disappointment. "Let's feast!"

Darcy clenched her teeth, but seeing the Grandmaster indeed starting to eat with zeal, she didn't feel in the position to comment on the dish in any way.

That is until the ruler didn't choke on the piece of broccoli he just put into his mouth.

For a moment he looked like he wanted to spit it out, but finally, he swallowed it with no little effort.

Darcy raised an eyebrow on the ruler and Loki pursued his lips with an anxious expression.

Only after a moment the Grandmaster looked up at Loki and asked slowly with a bit hoarse voice.

"What… what exactly is that, Tricky Loki?" He squeezed out.

The god raised his eyebrow with well-pretended astonishment.

"An Asgardian dish served for the royal family on the day of coronation. The best of the bests." He explained smiling loftily. "My mother taught me how to make it herself." He lied with ease after a moment.

Darcy rolled her eyes and moved away from the table with the hope that the Grandmaster will surrender and admit that the dish is uneatable (not that she knew that, but she rathered not to try it)

"Oh really?" She commented looking at Loki distinctly. 

The god squeezed his eyes dangerously and spat out.

"You don't like it? Or is it just too royal for your vulgar palate?" He provoked her.

Darcy glared at him, but before she got to think of good enough retort the Grandmaster spoke.

"I think it's delicious." He sighed with resignation, not wanting to show Loki that he has a 'vulgar palate' "I never ate anything so good before."

And after that, he carefully took yet another bite doing his best not to frown while eating it.

Darcy only shook her head with disappointment and moved the plate away from herself.

"If it's so good to eat it yourself, Princey." She looked him in the eyes with provocation. "I suppose my palate is too vulgar after all." 

Loki gave back her glare and the two of them were just staring each other up and down for a longer moment ignoring the Grandmaster's frowns and sighs when he tried to consume the dish.

"That's what I thought." Answered finally Loki turning away from Darcy and looking back on the Grandmaster. "Everything okay with it so far?" He wanted to know.

The ruler nodded his head slowly trying to smile, but inside wishing he could say what Darcy did - that his palate was too vulgar for the 'royal coronation meal'.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos and angst - on the inside and on the outside

Darcy woke up the next day full of unpleasant thoughts.

She didn't consider herself a discriminant, excluding or not giving a second chance type.

She mostly didn't look at what awfulness people have done to someone before, if they truly regretted it and wanted to become better.

She even went as a volunteer to help people in prison, when she was on her first or second year of university.

But here it was a whole different situation.

Primo Loki didn't seem like someone who wanted to become a better person.

Secondo he and the Grandmaster together appeared to Darcy as a double volcano, which you are not sure when is going to explode, but you know it will.

And finally tercio, he reminded her about Ian's mother's injuries and what went with that, about her and her friends, which were probably worried sick by now.

What's more, it didn't look like she was coming back anytime soon.

That meant that for not a long time they'll decide she is dead and make her a funeral with an empty coffin.

Maybe at least she'll be on news?

Darcy chuckled on that thought and decided that she has to stick to the bright sides.

Van Gogh also wasn't famous until he died and if that was so maybe she also had a chance. 

After all, what's a thing to die for right?

Or maybe more like 'die'.

This way or another what Darcy would be most willing to do was hiding somewhere and trying to find a way to run away.

Except that somewhere in the back of her head she knew perfectly well that once you become someone in Sakaar for the Grandmaster, you couldn't just disappear unless you were melted.

So despite all her thoughts every day she was waking up and going to meet with the ruler and - unlikely - mostly also Loki, which was even more intensive than she thought it could be, for the god got the room just next to her own apartment - probably same luxurious with big bed, private jacuzzi, few armchairs, big table, and personal equally exclusive bathroom.

And it was really bad, cause the god was malicious for her and she was ironic for him, so as one can imagine their relation wasn't going very well.

As for the Grandmaster he either looked like he loved their disputes or despised them - it was hard to say with this man.

Anyway, after the meal that the god cooked for them, the ruler wanted to spend time with both Darcy and Loki and rarely with only one of them - even though the god did everything to provide being in the same room as the mortal.

This day it was just the same. Darcy woke up, dressed as always, took her iPhone (which by the way had like twenty percent by now, which was seriously worrying her for there was no place she could charge it on Sakaar) and went to the game room.

Except that when she did arrive there, she was almost directly hit by chaos - or more precisely guards running on her - that prevalent inside. 

And when she thought chaos, she meant it.

The people there were almost directly going crazy about something and she was almost sure she could sense a smell similar to the melting smell.

After the first wave of shock, she wanted to slowly move away and pretend she was sick or something, but just then she felt a strong grip on her hand and a moment later she was pulled by Topaz over the conner and found herself standing in front of the Grandmaster and Loki.

"Darcy Lewis!" The old man looked relieved. "How good you're here already!" 

The mortal slowly blinked a few times observing him closely. She was still too surprised to read anything from his unclear expression, so she finally just nodded her head.

"What happened?" She asked with a bit nervous voice and showed the chaos going on around them.

The Grandmaster sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead. He was silent for a long moment and Darcy almost jumped when she heard him speaking again.

"It's gone!" He announced straightening up and looking at her with something surprisingly close to panic.

The Midgardian raised her eyebrows trying to figure out what does he mean. Finally, though she decided there were too many things that could possibly get lost in the tower and asked.

"What's gone?" She said slowly and clearly.

"My scepter! Someone stole it." The Grandmaster clenched his hands. He would probably look dangerous if it was possible while being dressed like him.

Darcy could hear Loki sighing on her right and she glanced at him

"The guards will surely find him." The god tried to cheer him up, though he evidently didn't believe in their abilities himself.

The Grandmaster looked at him not believing in their abilities either.

"They don't know what my gestures mean how do you think they'll find my scepter?" He asked with irritation.

Loki pursued his lips. He saw at least a few alternatives for this situation, but none of them seemed to be satisfying enough for him.

So before he got to figure out which one to propose, Darcy came on one herself (actually choosing the one Loki wanted to avoid the most) and said.

"How about I'll look for it?" She proposed looking at the Grandmaster with a weird spark in her eye.

Loki definitely wouldn't trust that gaze, but the Grandmaster wasn't him and obviously didn't notice anything odd.

"You?" he frowned looking at her. "Didn't you say you got lost out there, Darcy Lewis?"

Darcy shrugged.

"I'll deal." She assumed. "I mean for such a great purpose." She smiled at him with sympathy and slightly patted his shoulder.

The man stared her up and down probably wondering how high are her chances of coming back.

Finally, though, he sighed again and shook his head.

"I can't risk losing two things in one day." He cut her plead. 

Darcy winced on the fact that the Grandmaster clearly saw her and his scepter as they were equal.

From the other side, in his case, it wasn't sure if it was an insult or a compliment.

Darcy wanted to argue with the ruler, but just then, Loki cut in.

"I'll willingly go instead." He announced glancing at Darcy with lofty expression. 

She glared back at him.

The Grandmaster though didn't seem to notice this exchange of glances. He evidently was more focused on Loki's proposition.

"No." He said suddenly, making up his mind.

Loki looked at him surprised. He definitely didn't expect that answer.

"Why is that, Grandmaster?" He questioned.

Something in the old man's face told him he won't like the answer he'll receive, not even a little bit.

And when it came, he turned out to be very right.

"There's a way that will give you more chances to succeed." He decided. "You'll go together."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About two, determined scepter seekers

The next day Loki and Darcy were made to go away from the tower to seek the thief - before that, the guards checked all the known places inside.

One of the guards led them out and - almost literally - slammed the door behind them. 

Darcy didn't want to look for the scepter - it meant trouble for everybody, including her if she was going to work with Loki.

She had another plan, but once she felt the fresh air surrounding her the first time for days she forgot about it for a moment.

She never thought she will miss the air that much, but there she was - relieved like almost never.

The only thing that kept reminding her about the tower was the metal circle still hooked to her arm.

Finally, she rallied out of her trance and came back to earth.

Her evil-ass plan. She needed to focus.

“So, are you really going to just work for him, now?” Asked Darcy looking at Loki with squinted eyes to see his expression a bit better, the first time since they left the tower. She decided she wasn't going to play hide and seek with him. At least not now. It would be nonsense to lose time.

The god looked at her a bit surprised. Whatever he was suspecting her to do now, surely wasn't an obvious suggestion to ignore the orders.

“You are not as innocent as you look like, are you?” He said with a mockery in his voice. But Darcy was ready for that.

“Well, you look at what you are.” She retorted harshly. Loki laughed.

“A young god with supernatural abilities?” He raised his eyebrows.

“I would more call you a full of himself looser with an inferiority complex, but if that helps you sleep at night.” She shrugged seemingly unconcerned.

Loki rolled his eyes.

“Listen, about your question. Yes, that's exactly what I'm going to do.” 

Well, that wasn't an exact answer Darcy wanted to hear. From the other side, she should have suspected that after insulting her interlocutor. 

“What for? I thought you wanted to be a ruler, not a minion.” She responded.

“Currently my newly known sister is doing my job, so I've taken a vacation.” He said ironically. “I suppose now even Thor will have a problem with handling her.”

Darcy probably should be surprised that Thor has a sister, but that wasn't too odd after how she spent her last few days so she just let that be. 

“Oh, I guess he’ll just wave his my mouth a few times and she’ll be gone.” She shrugged wanting to come back to the topic of the eventual runaway. 

But Loki had another idea.

“Wave what?” He frowned visibly disgusted. Darcy felt a bit bad about that, but this expression made her feel better.

That's why she went for it.

“Myuh myuh.”

“Don't tell me myuh myuh is supposed to be Thor's hammer?” Loki frowned and looked at her with disgust. “Don't get me wrong, I didn’t like this funny weapon of his, but that's just obscene.”

Now Darcy just laughed out loud on so hot under the collar god. Who would think that it will be enough to win with him?

“Anyway, I still didn't get my answer.” Insisted Darcy. “Are you going to help me with getting the hell outta here or serve this madman pretending to be a ruler?” She provoked. 

Unlikely that didn't work on Loki too well.

“What's so hard to understand in word vacation, mortal?” He snorted. “There's no point for me in leaving Sakaar if Asgard is being invaded by my sister, which I’d rather not meet again in the closest future.”

“Oh, so you're afraid?” Darcy didn't let go.

“She destroyed Mjolnir.” Said Loki visibly having enough of this conversation. “What do you want me to do? Play a hero? That's Thor's job.”

Now, that actually surprised Darcy. Destroying Mjolnir? It seemed impossible.

“Myuh myuh? Are you sure we are talking about the same hammer?” She wanted to make sure.

“It’s…” Started Loki irritated but stopped when he saw Darcy's satisfied expression. “No, I’m not playing your foolish game, mortal.” He announced. 

“So what?” Darcy had enough. “We are going to find it, bring back to Grandy and let him close us in the golden cage again?” She asked determined to get out of there. 

Of course, she could try alone - without an irritating and surely not exactly sane god of mischief - but that would be pretty much impossible. She couldn't drive a spaceship, she didn't have any money and most importantly her taser and glasses.

“No.” Loki looked suspiciously happy. “No one said about ‘us.” He said with a weird satisfaction in his voice.

Darcy frowned expecting everything but not the pilot to the metal circle she had hooked to her arm.

No way. He wasn't going to!

Except...

He was.

And before Darcy understood what was happening she felt the electricity flowing through all her body and knocking her down once again.

The last thought she had was that she rathered to be the person on the opposite side of the taser.

***

Well, Loki wasn't proud of himself when he tased Darcy. She was just a mortal without any fighting abilities so even he had to admit he might have behaved a bit too severely.

If Frigga saw that, he wouldn't have life for… 

He quickly shook that thought away.

After all, he actually liked it on Sakaar.

He had everything he needed and almost everything he wanted. Minus Thor and pretending to be an old man he grew to despise over the years.

And if staying without unnecessary competing required victims… well, he was willing to pay the price.

Despite that, he still didn't really know where to begin. He saw the thief, yes. But finding anybody, even the most outstanding could be a nightmare on the planet so messy, he had no idea where was he after a few minutes of walk.

That's why after all he decided to do what he could do best - pretending.

He saw the nearby town when he was flying with the Grandmaster to the tower so after losing the way just a few times he found it.

He stirred in the crowd and walked a few hundred meters wondering what could he say. Asking directly rarely worked so he had to be more gentle. 

The real question was what should he say to get the answer he wanted?

Finally, he decided it will be best to start it low-key. If his first tactics won't work, he will find a plan B. So he spotted a man least standing out and when he passed him, he quickly changed his form on the guy figure.

No one even seemed to notice - people were too busy minding their own business to watch some random man in the middle of the crowd - so Loki smiled to himself and went to the shopkeeper. 

He thought that they always saw the most while sitting there and selling their silly commodity all day, so he took on a nice face and said with a pleasant voice.

“What a nice bracelet. I'm sure my daughter would love it. How much does it cost?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grandmaster is getting bored and Darcy is planning a murder

While Loki and Darcy were completing their task, The Grandmaster was taking a rest in the tower. 

Or at least he tried to because he couldn’t stop thinking about his beloved scepter and his emissaries. 

First of all, he was hoping that they will find the artifact and bring it back to him in one piece, but second…

He really wanted both of them back alive.

He actually never finished this ‘Hamilton’ show and he couldn’t do that without Darcy and her iPhone. And even if he could, what would give him watching it by himself, if then he wouldn’t have anyone to talk about it with. Of course, he could make other people watch that but only the Midgardian seemed to be so well-informed and detailed about everything.

Also, Loki intrigued him. His sparkles with which he could do almost anything - he saw a little something, but the trickster was claiming he can do much more - and his funny phrases.

After all, they were the first people since… well, it was easy to lose good timing on Sakaar, but let's say, a few months, who actually made him want to know more about them and their abilities.

So just after he woke up he tried to do something that would help him stop thinking about prolonged waiting.

He fast decided the only person that could do something about that was his loyal guard - Topaz.

He found her in the game room, as always waiting for him with his - them - well, now without his scepter.

“Topaz.” He said. The woman raised her head uninterested and looked at him with her usual expression.

“Yes?” She asked blankly.

“What were you going to do today?” Asked the Grandmaster sitting comfortably on the empty armchair not far away. 

The woman blinked a few times.

“Enjoying your companion.” She answered. “As always.”

The Grandmaster frowned.

“Oh, no no no.” He said irritated. “I know what are you doing now. I asked what are you going to do.” 

Topaz slowly shook her head.

“That’s exactly what I'm going to do.” She said. “Unless you want to stay alone.”

“No.” Answered the Grandmaster disapproved. “I don't enjoy being alone, I told you that too many times.”

Topaz looked around with wonder.

“How about meeting someone?” She proposed.

“Melting?” The old man looked even more disgusted than a moment ago. “Without proper scepter? That would be a barbarism.”

The two of them sat in silence for a moment. The Grandmaster felt even worse now. It’s been more or less a week since this weird Midgardian arrived and even less since the trickster from Asgard did, and he already was attached to them.

He was getting old.

“What about the Champion Contest?” Said finally Topaz, but Grandmaster disposed of her with a wave of his hand.

“We have no one knew who could possibly beat a current champion or at least give a good show” He explained.

“And how about the feast?”

“I'm not hungry.”

“A talent show?”

“I got bored with it years ago.”

“A massage? I think we have a new massagist.”

“I’m not sore.”

“Maybe a book? There's still this old library on level thirty.” Kept suggesting Topaz.

The Grandmaster blinked a few times looking like he tried to remember something.

“You mean this thing full of paper and letters?”

Topaz nodded.

“No, that's too old-fashioned, I already feel old enough.” He rejected the idea.

There was a long moment of silence between them again. The Grandmaster sighed. He hunched, feeling tiredness rising in him. A disaster, really. 

Could that be just because of his two new favorites? Or the scepter?

He frowned. It had to be the scepter.

Yes, definitely a scepter. 

He always found and lost another and other people and he never missed them. Well, almost. 

“Maybe a spaceship race then?” Said Topaz suddenly breaking him out of thoughts.

He squinted his eyes wandering about the idea. 

That one actually sounded good.

“Yes! That's an excellent concept! Get the ships ready!” He ordered violently waking up, all ready to see the competition.

***

When Darcy opened her eyes she saw a sky and a tip of the Grandmasters tower above her. At first, she didn't know what happened.

It was worse the first time, but that one wasn’t much better. Everything seemed heavy and foggy and the only thing she wanted to do was falling asleep.

She almost lost consciousness again, when suddenly she heard a loud, irritating sound reminding her about the plane's engine.

That made her sober up almost immediately.

She sat on the ground and looked at the source of sound with squinted eyes - she couldn't be sure but it seemed to be one of the Grandmasters spaceships.

Darcy groaned reminding herself how did she get there.

“I’d rather him to be the god of runaways instead of a god of mischief.” She mumbled to herself clenching her feasts and frowning. 

At first, she wanted to find another way out of Sakaar. Maybe in the city, she would be able to find someone to help her. Maybe they had some public, interplanetary transport.

But she rejected that idea as fast as she thought of it.

Even if there was something like public, interplanetary transport then it wouldn’t reach Earth and without any money or anything else someone in space would like to buy, it really didn’t matter if she was on Sakaar or anywhere else, if it wasn’t Midgard.

Besides something told her that the only way out of there was by the spaceship, which she both didn’t know we're - not counting the tower of course - to find or how to drive.

That’s why she decided that she’ll find the god, find the scepter and then try to convince him once again - this time successfully - to help her with running away.

Darcy got up from the ground and flitted away from the dust from her silver skirt and purple mantle. 

She turned her head in the direction of the garbage dump. It was true she already got lost in there once, but she also found there a freaking Rubik’s Cube! And if somewhere out there was someone or something able to help her it was surely there.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they're all ninjas

After almost a day - or maybe not a day, simply an amount of time that seemed for Loki like day - he lost hope. No one saw or heard anything. Everybody was either not very observant or didn't want to tell him anything.

Honestly, he thought with bitterness, both options were equally possible.

He actually started to wonder about some other plan, but he had no idea what else could he do. After all, he won't just go and knock all over the houses to find the headquarter of some conspiracy groups was.

Loki already almost decided to try for an hour or even a bit less more and… maybe knock in some door in the hope the owners will be a good host.

But then - the first time since hours - he turned out to be lucky. This time he didn’t even have to ask anybody. 

The answer came to him itself.

He was just going to talk to another person when he heard a loud voice coming from the crowd.

“Zakaary!” 

Loki ignored that at first - he heard people calling each other all day.

“Zakaary!” The call repeated, this time somewhere closer.

“Zakaary, I was looking for you everywhere!” Only then, Loki felt someone putting a hand on his shoulder and understood currently he was Zakaary. 

The god turned around trying not to look too impatient and took a closer look at the person who called him. 

It was a thick man dressed a bit careless with a square face and a relieved expression.

“You will never believe what happened!” He assured. Loki squinted his eyes wondering how should he act. In the end, he chose moderate neutrality.

“What do you mean?” 

“Guess.”

Well, just great. Now he was totally dead.

“I have no idea what may that be.” Answered finally Loki evasively. The man rolled his eyes clearly excited.

“Then you will think through the way.” He said. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you anyway.”

Loki frowned. He could try to escape from that, but he decided it was an as good option as any. His previous searching didn’t come out to be too successful anyway.

“Lead the way then.” Said the god and the man he was talking to laughed while finally moving in the direction of some side street. 

“What did they gave you in this gin shop?” He asked mockingly. “The last time I saw you so calm you were recovering after this accident with the Grandmaster's spaceship.”

Loki raised eyebrows walking behind the guy's back. That was becoming more and more interesting. Also, he was wondering what kind of accident could possibly be.

“I don't know what are you talking about.” He said finally hoping that it will help him somehow. The man he was talking to laugh even louder than before. 

“Dear Grandmaster on a cracker.” He said and turned left. “You really did take something.” He laughed again and then he needed a moment to calm himself down, but when he did he suddenly got a bit more serious. “I shouldn’t tell, but… it’s not the best moment.”

“Why is that?”

The man stopped before the door of a little, old house looking like it could fall into pieces at any moment and answer.

“That…” He paused for a better effect and slowly pressed a handle. “...is why.”

He opened the door and moved aside evidently inviting Loki to come in first. The god looked at him with wonder but stepped inside at last. 

It was dark - the sun has almost set and there was no light turned on - but he could clearly see someone sitting comfortably in the corner. He squinted his eyes to take a closer look at who is that, but just then his newly known mate turned on the light.

Loki blinked a few times trying to adjust his sight to the jarring bulbs. It took him a few seconds, but once he saw everything clearly he noticed one - well two - things immediately.

The first one was the person sitting on the chair.

If it wasn’t a thief he was almost sure he saw in the tower - young, maybe thirteen years old boy almost as much thick as the man who invited Loki in - then it had to be his twin.

The second one was the thing the boy was holding tight in his hands. 

The Grandmaster’s scepter.

Who would suspect that?

At first, Loki wanted to catch the scepter and run away - they would never catch him - but then he realized he was standing in an awfully unfavorable place - between the two men and not next to the door - and he restrained.

He said instead.

“Is that what you wanted to show me?” Loki hoped it sounded at least a bit like a normal speech of Zakaary. “With that scepter…! Where did you take it from?”

“I stole it.” The boy showed off with a content smile. “The security sucks there.”

“Yep.” The man that invited Loki went inside closing the door behind him. “That’s my boy. His first mission and he already succeed.” And then he looked accusatory at the god of mischief. “And you doubted that it’s possible.”

Loki didn’t have time to doubt, but he could bet that if he was Zakaary, he probably would, so he nodded.

He started to analyze the situation. Now he could easily grab a scepter and run to the door before anybody will catch him, but he wasn’t sure if they didn’t have some other weapon. Someone who steals the scepter of the ruler can’t be completely helpless. 

Finally, he decided on a different plan.

“You have to try it.” He said. “What if we've got a fake one?”

“Stop being so suspicious.” The man rolled his eyes. “You know you wouldn’t like to try it. You saw how it works.”

“Not all scepters work the same.” Insisted Loki.

“Goddamnit, Zak.” The man lost his patience. “These visit in wherever you just been completely messed your mind, you are not yourself today.”

“No, dad, let him try.” The boy looked rather gloomy now. He pulled a scepter in Loki's side. “If he wishes to become a tyrant he always wanted to destroy, then let him.”

Loki didn’t wait any longer. He grabbed a scepter but instead of trying to meet someone he threw himself to the door using a moment of inattention.

He was almost safe outside. He even got rid of his illusion to be more comfortable during the runaway, but before he got to went out he fell on someone. 

He staggered back trying to catch his balance.

He leaned on a scepter and then finally looked at the person guilty of his failure.

It was Darcy.

“What the…” He started Loki but then he felt someone grabbing the scepter. Okay, that was definitely more important now.

The god quickly considered what shall he do. Melting those people wasn’t the best solution, especially with the mortal next to him who would probably try to murder him if he murdered someone on her eyes.

That is if she didn’t already come with this intention in there. And as much as he knew he could easily get rid of her, he had enough as for one day and he surely would have to explain to the Grandmaster - who despite all his action clearly liked Darcy - why isn’t she with him.

The only thing left to do was dispose of with them in a less… deadly way.

So he turned around hitting a surprised man in a thigh with his leg. As the thick one loosed the handle on the scepter Loki pulled it out of his hands and hit the man in the face with its end.

That was enough to make him fall dazed on a floor. 

But he forgot about the thirteen-year-old still sitting in the corner. When Loki looked up at him the only thing he wanted to do was facepalming himself.

The kid was holding a gun.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are handcuffs and a lot of running.

Darcy, who stood next to Loki slowly raised her hands. The god only looked at the thief with focus.

“Put that aside.” An ordered boy aiming at them, though he still looked shocked that Zakary is not really Zakary.

“There’s no need to be nervous.” Tried to convince him Loki. “I’m just going to take that and never come b…” He felt an angry kick on his tibia. “Au.” He hissed surprised, looking angrily at Darcy.

“Just put that on the floor.” She told him.

“Is that what you came here for? To help him, not yourself?” Loki frowned.

“I came here alive and I want to leave alive.” She answered visibly angry with Loki, probably still because of what he did when they left the tower. The god sighed. It was going to be harder than he expects. 

“Push that to me.” Said the kid. Loki wanted to say something again, but Darcy just did what the boy told them to. 

“You don’t negotiate with a terrorist.” She whispered so only Loki could hear her. The god rolled his eyes.

This kid could be dangerous but to call him terrorist was a huge exaggeration.

“Don’t talk to each other.” Little 'terrorist' said slowly coming to the door and still aiming at them.

Darcy frowned but said nothing more. Loki wasn’t that lenient.

“See, we just want the scepter. It’s nothing personal. You will calmly live your life in that nice mansion without hoards of people wanting to take that away from you and we will gladly complete our task without unnecessary bloodshed.” He explained as convincing as he could. “Can we agree on that?”

But that was a huge mistake.

The kid who was now right next to the door fired into the ceiling.

A bit of dust and a few, tiny pieces of wood fell from the ceiling and then…

Nothing happened.

The kid wanted to shoot again, but the gun just clicked a few times.

It was empty.

The thief didn’t lose time. He threw the weapon away and run to catch the scepter.

Darcy hurried after him as fast as she could, but the kid already got to catch what he wanted. She threw herself at him. Unlikely he was faster again. He ran outside the house making her lost her balance and fall on the floor.

She quickly stood up and wanted to run after him, but she heard Loki's voice.

“Mortal, don’t bother to, he knows this place much better than you, you will never going to catch him.”

Darcy glared at him.

Oh no, she was not going to give up that easily!

She ignored the god's words, ran out of the house and went after the thief. She saw his blurry figure in the opposite end of the narrow alley between the buildings. Maybe it wasn’t all lost.

When she was running her skirt started to cumber her the first time since she arrived in Sakaar. When she was hurrying after the thief it constantly got tangled up her legs and she had to jump awkwardly in order not to fall.

It was really slowing her down, but somehow she did not lose the boy yet.

When she turned right after him he was still running through the next alley.

Darcy took a few deep breaths and tucked her skirt. Yes, that was definitely going to help her.

Now she was speeding even faster than before. She was losing the boy on every turn, but then she always caught the glimpse of him and ran in the right direction.

As time passed it was getting harder and harder for her to breathe. She was slowing down and she already thought she won't get to catch the thief.

But suddenly, when she ran around another corner, she stopped dead.

In the alley, just a few meters away from her there was standing Loki with a scepter in his palm and his other hand wrapped around the thief's arm.

Darcy let go of her skirt making it lay itself loosely around her legs.

“Mischief!” She snarled still breathing heavily and before Loki could stop her, she went to him and also caught the scepter. “You said there's no sense in running after him, hm?”

“Not for you.” The god smiled with pity. Darcy felt dizzy from anger that raised in her and she squeezed the scepter so hard, her knuckles turned white.

Then, the kid suddenly kicked Loki in the tibia. The god groaned surprised and before he got to tighten the grip on his arm, the thief was running away.

But they had the scepter.

“Why it had to be tibia again?” He asked a rhetorical question frowning in pain.

Darcy raised eyebrows and smiled sweetly.

“It’s clearly a popular choice today.”

Now the god was the one to glare at her. They stood there for a few seconds, both holding the scepter as hard as they could, so the other one won't be able to snatch it and run away.

Finally, when Loki stopped thinking about his hurting tibia, he slowly, trying to look as honorable as he could straighten up and said.

“I admit that it was nice working with you, but now I suppose it's time for us to split up.” He smiled with satisfaction and reached to his pocket, but…

He found nothing.

He frowned and checked the other one-nil.

“Is that what you're looking for?” Darcy smiled at him taking the pilot out of her own pocket.

“When?” Loki couldn't believe it. Did she fool him? He was always the one to trick others.

“When you were miserably trying to convince the kid to give the scepter to you.” She explained fully satisfaction.

When Loki took a closer look at her, he noticed she didn't even have her round transmitter hooked to the arm anymore.

“Now, you won't just run away.” She said and before he noticed what’s going on she riveted one of his hands in one part of handcuffs and one of hers in the other to make sure he really won't run away.

“Come on, are you serious right now?” Loki looked at her defeated.

“I'm not going to let you fool me again.” She said distinctly. “Tricky Loki.”

“Where did you even took that from?” He asked and sighed deeply.

“Garbage dump along with the funny, wooden clock. I have it in my pocket. This garbage dump here it’s like one, big store with used things except it stinks and you don't have to pay.” She explained smiling the wider the more disgust she saw on Loki's face. 

"Can you get even more primitive?" He asked though he seemed to talk more to himself then to the mortal.

Darcy sighed on him with disapproval.

"Can you get even more pretentious?" She retorted. "Besides it's not like you have a choice."

The god looked at her with a tired expression, wondering what choice did she have in mind.

"Don't tell me you want to tangle me in your, obviously ineffective and obviously doomed to failure plan of running away." He stated with so desperate voice, that Darcy almost regretted him.

Almost.

"It goes like that." She started and cleared her throat before explaining. "We go back to the tower. We got to the level with ships. You set me some autopilot to earth, get me some of those teasing things and make sure to go to the Grandmaster only after I fly away. You give him the scepter and tell him whatever you want about me. And we both profit."  
  
The god blinked a few times. He didn't realize that this kind of exit of the situation was even available before he heard that plan.

Of course, it was very underdeveloped and a lot of things could go wrong, but it wasn't impossible.

So Loki rolled his eyes, just to show off, but answered with a resigned tone.

"Let it be, mortal."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy is being an angry nerd

The plan Darcy came out with would go wonderful, great and without any trouble.

Would.

Because the Grandmaster told the guards to wait for them just behind the doorstep.

So in a moment they crossed it, Loki and Darcy were practically made to run to the ruler, who, as they were told “awaited them with impatience”. 

Once they entered the game room - this time there were definitely fewer people - they saw the old man eating some suspicious dish and sitting next to the long table full of a lot of different meals. 

When he saw them though, he immediately put his plate aside and stood up looking in their direction with a concerned expression.

Only when he saw the scepter still held by Darcy, he breathed a sigh of relief and showed them with a gesture to come closer.

Darcy moved rather fast and violent, really upset about the circumstances and wanted to do as she was asked, but she almost fell when Loki turned out to be a bit slower.

She already forgot they were handcuffed together.

“Stop being mischievous.” She said with a huff. Loki looked at her with pity.

“I have no idea what are you talking about, mortal.” He said loftily. “You were the one to handcuff me, don't complain.”

Darcy rolled her eyes and finally went with the god of mischief to the Grandmaster. The old man looked at them happily and pulled out a hand in Darcy's direction.

“I knew you are the ones I can count on.” He said joyfully practically hugging his scepter he just took from Darcy.

The mortal winced in some weird emotion. She honestly would be just running away if not for his stupid guards.

Only after a moment the ruler finally calmed down and gave his cute little stick meant to kill to Topaz, who stood a few meters away.

Then he started to look at his benefactors. He examined them for a while, before saying with wonder.

“Why are you handcuffed? Is that some kind of thing, which helped you find the scepter?” He asked confused. 

“No, the mortal just vainly mistreats me.” Explained Loki is unconcerned at the same moment when Darcy said.

“He was trying to run away and take all the glory of finding the scepter to himself so I had to stop him.”

The Grandmaster scratched the back of his head trying to understand what each of them said. Finally, he surrendered and just asked another question.

“Are you planning to stay like that?” He said a bit amused. 

“She swallowed the key.” Explained Loki with a deadly serious voice. Darcy sighed frustrated.

“No, I didn't.” She protested and started to seek her pockets. 

But after a moment of more and more nervous search, she growled.

“I lost it though.”

Loki laughed gloomy, looking like he was just being convicted on a death sentence.

“Stop that!” She ordered clenching her fists and looking at the god with judging expression. “I can bet you took it yourself.”

“What for?” Loki suddenly became deadly serious again. “Do you really think I want to be handcuffed with you longer than I have to?”

“Well, where is it then? I'm sure I had it in my pocket.” She insisted.

“How do I know?” Loki wanted to make a rather violent gesture with both of his hands, but he was stopped by Darcy's hand.

“Don't move, Mischief, it's enough I have to stand so close to you!” The mortal squinted her eyes with fury.

“You have that on your own wish!” 

“Ehem” At that moment both of them heard a loud grunt coming from behind. They turned around rather annoyed that someone dares to interrupt their fight. “Do you mean that key?” Asked a blue man with a hat on his head.

The mortal picked on her skirt visibly embarrassed.

“Oh, yeah…” She said slowly pulling her hand for the key. The blue man gave it to her a bit amused. 

With the corner of her eye, Darcy saw Loki rubbing his forehead with his hand. She quickly uncuffed them and hid handcuffs with a key to her pocket.

When she looked at the Grandmaster he was silently laughing at them.

“Oh, I missed you.” He admitted. “And I am very ready to continue Hamilton, Darcy Lewis.”

Darcy frowned thinking that if she'll be lucky if she gets out of there before he got to do that, but she simply nodded, too bothered with thinking about plan b of her runaway to answer otherwise.

Because of that she also almost didn't notice a sudden change in the Grandmaster. This time instead of his usual yellow robes he had an (also yellow) loose trousers, red blouse with a blue pattern and sporty shoes. 

Dary decided that either she was completely blind or he looked even more ridiculous than normal.

Loki also had to notice the change cause he said.

“You look like you just came back from a spaceship race.” He commented. “Gloriously”

“Oh yes, that's because I did.” Admitted the old man. “I won.” He added unpretentiously. Darcy laughed quietly. Probably anyone who would dare to beat him would be melted just after the race.

That made The Grandmaster pay attention to her.

“And you, Darcy Lewis. What do you think about my new look?” I asked the Grandmaster like he really wanted to know what was Darcy's opinion on it.

She looked him up seriously and answered after a few seconds.

“It's awful.”

The Grandmaster opened his mouth looking at Darcy like she betrayed him.

Topaz smiled slightly, just like she always did when someone was about to be melted.

Loki, who stood next to Darcy kept a serious look on his face, but the flash in his eyes clearly said that he doesn't pity the mortal.

“That there exist people that look epic in everything they wear.” She finished glancing discreetly at Loki.

The Grandmaster laughed trying to pretend that he didn't care anyway, but there was a huge amount of relief as he did that.

Topaz smile faded away but she said nothing, as almost always.

But most satisfying for Darcy was that she felt almost one hundred percent sure Loki's expression suddenly kind of darkened.

***

The rest of the evening was passing by rather calmly. 

Loki was giving a show of well-thought tricks, approving lines and thrilling stories he probably bragged. 

The Grandmaster was talking to both him and Darcy - that is when it was possible without ironic comments between the god and the mortal - and from time to time asking Topaz for her opinion.

It lasted for quite a while before the ruler finally decided that he had enough for one day and that everyone should go to sleep.

But sleep was the last thing that Darcy - despite being awfully tired - was thinking about.

When everyone got to their chambers she moved in a different direction - to the lift and then to the level of the spaceships, she heard a number of while the Grandmaster was telling her about his spaceship race.

There were no guards on the corridors so she quickly went to the lift and then simply pressed the button.

It quickly reached the destination.

The door opened with a loud, among night silent, sound.

Darcy frowned on it, but as she noticed no guards she just kept going.

She saw a few dozen ships. All of them had different sizes, different colors, probably different properties.

She knew before, that the Grandmaster had really a lot of them, but the knowledge was one thing and actually seeing it was another.

She swallowed.

She quickly decided that choosing among them doesn't make sense - she didn't know a thing about spaceships and besides…

Darcy was already opening the door to one of the models when she realized that painfully hard.

She didn't know a thing about spaceships. 

She stopped in the middle of her move. She did want to run away, but the thing she wanted to do even more was staying alive.

Darcy took a deep breath, in her thoughts already calling herself a chicken and chickened out.

She practically ran all the way back, panicked that someone may have seen her, that she will die the next day anyway.

Only when Darcy entered her room she sighed with relief, feeling as adrenaline is slowly being replaced by tiredness.

She actually felt so damn weary that she didn't even felt like taking a shower, though she was filthy. She just rolled next to the table putting the wooden clock and handcuffs on it and catching a glimpse of Rubik's Cube she left there her first day on Sakaar and fell on the bed.

Her last thought before falling asleep was that maybe stuff from the garbage dump could be useful not only under the form of handcuffs.

She actually got a pretty good idea about the possible use of the Rubik's Cube.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rubik's Cube power and Hamilton desires

The next day Darcy woke up the same dirty as when she was falling asleep.

Her favorite outfit was ruined and she looked like she was wallowing in mud. 

So after taking a shower and changing clothes - this time she dressed in a salmon tunic and shell space pants - she went to the washhouse. 

She found it a few days sooner while walking around and searching for a toilet and she knew it was washhouse only because she saw someone washing their clothes. 

As in most rooms, there was no one who would help her so she had to figure out how all the devices worked, which was hard as she didn't saw the symbols on the buttons too clearly.

She threw her clothes to something that just had to be a washing machine and was randomly pressing every possible button. But she was thinking about something else.

She was wondering if staying in Sakaar was surely the best idea. She felt guilty of letting her emotions take control over her and running away from the level with spaceships the other day. By now, back on Midgard, probably everyone already was looking for her with hounds and hang the posters all over the city and added information on the internet.

On the other side, she couldn't complain about her accommodation and daily routine there. She had a luxurious apartment, her own jacuzzi and she didn't even have to work.

Only the Grandmaster and Loki were a bit problematic, but not like she couldn't handle them.

She suddenly shook her head. 

No, sooner or later she will have to get out of there. 

After all, that isn't real life, is it? - She thought finally pressing the right button. 

Darcy sighed and stepped aside. She decided to leave her clothes to wash and come back later.

And for now, she had better things to do.

***

The Grandmaster was laying on the couch and admiring his scepter. He really missed it during the day it was shamefully stolen.

He was alone with Topaz and a few people he knew a bit less in the game room. He was feeling very calm and optimistic. The day seemed to him perfect, though it didn't really begin yet. But he had a feeling that something nice is going to happen.

So, when Darcy entered a room, he sat up and called her joyfully.

"Darcy Lewis! You already miss me, don't you?"

Darcy smiled in her specific way the Grandmaster couldn't describe and went closer. She was clearly covering something behind her back. 

"I have something I wanna show ya, Grandy." She said sitting next to him.

"Oh is that an iPhone with Hamilton?" The Grandmaster said excitedly.

The mortal sighed heavily and shook her head.

"iPhone got discharged." She admitted unwillingly. "But it's even better."

The Grandmaster frowned.

"A gift then?" He was despaired to guess.

"Something like that." Answered Darcy and took the colorful Cube from behind her back. The ruler leaned closer to her trying to see better what was that.

Darcy involuntarily peeked on her skirt, but when she realized she doesn't wear it at the moment, she lightly smoothed her trousers and cleared her throat.

"Do I have to unpack it?" He asked confused catching the Cube and trying to find out how to open it.

"No, no, no!" Darcy shouted before he gets to destroy her gift-no-gift. "It's already it. What you need to do is solve it." She explained. "Let me show you."

The Grandmaster squinted his eyes as she took the Cube back and started to move single squares in order to put them in the right place.

"It's all about panning it out in the right way. You need to move the squares to the moment when all the walls will be in just one color." She said and added with a tone of mystery in her voice. "It's called the Rubik's Cube."

The old man looked fascinated.

"So it's magic, like Loki's tricks?" He asked. Darcy raised an eyebrow and said slowly.

"Not really..." But when she saw a confused expression of The Grandmaster, she fell on another idea. "It's better." She added.

The old man looked at the Cube with concentration.

"How better?" He wanted to know.

"You'll see." She said with a matey smile and leaned on her chair. "Loki's tricks may look magically and stuff, but the only person that can do them is him. But the Cube..." Darcy paused dramatically. "With it, anyone can be a magician."

Now the Grandmaster was so excited he practically jumped to his feet. 

"Show me how to use it then, Darcy Lewis." He ordered looking on the Cube with awe. 

"You better like it." Darcy joked, sat in a more comfortable way and made sure that the Grandmaster clearly saw the Cube. Then she caught it with both of her hands...

And solved it in about fifteen seconds.

The Grandmaster opened his mouth and blinked a few times.

"That's true magic..." He said even more amazed than Darcy expected him to be and gently took the cube out of the Midgardian's hands. 

She felt a huge amount of relief and that kind of surprised her. She didn't realize how worried about his reaction was she.

He examined it closely to make sure the effect won't disappear once he touches it. But when it didn't he said. "Do that once more."

Darcy laughed slightly. The hours of playing with Rubik's Cube finally paid off. Despite her mother who used to say that she should learn maths instead of solving this 'stupid thing' all day.

And who was right?!

"You may mix it for me." Said Darcy to the Grandmaster, but before he got to do that, the Cube mixed itself.

Directly mixed itself.

They both just looked at it surprised.

"Amazing." Said finally the Grandmaster. "I want to see it once more, solve it!"

"Now I'll try with closed eyes." She announced carefully holding the Cube. Evidently, things on Sakaar weren't going to stop surprising her.

This time it lasted longer, but five minutes later the cube was solved again.

Darcy opened her eyes and smiled proudly at her work.

"It's truly a Magic Cube, but now it should mix itself." Said the Grandmaster who visibly couldn't believe what just happened. But before he gets to say something else they both heard Loki's falsely eager voice.

"You have my eternal humility and admiration." Said the god looking at mortal cynically. The Grandmaster smiled widely at those words.

"That's exactly what I was going to say!" He announced clearly not aware of irony present in Loki's words. "Though I thought you two don't like each other."

"We don't." Ensured Darcy quickly. "Also, maybe you want to try if you're so smart." She said to Loki provocatively.

"Oh yes!" The Grandmaster willingly agrees. "I want to see if your sparkles work also on that. And that Cube mixing itself again." He sighed, cause there was still nothing." But first." The old man paused. "I have a question you may be able to answer." 

Loki raised his eyebrows but said nothing waiting for the old man to continue.

"Did you ever heard about the artifact called... Musical Chairs?"

Loki blinked a few times and then frowned. He clearly had no idea what the old man meant. Although he didn't want to admit that too easily.

"Where did you heard about it?" He wanted to know.

"Some men were talking. I didn't come into details because I was in a hurry to my spaceship race, but I got really interested." The Grandmaster explained. 

Loki did his best to figure something out, but he had nothing in his mind.

Opposite to Darcy who had a perfect idea and now was holding laughter behind the Grandmasters back. When she calmed herself down, she finally spoke.

"There aren't artifacts, man." She said as seriously as possible. "It's a game."

"A game?" That definitely didn't discourage the Grandmaster to the topic. "Shall we play in it?"

"No!" Denied Darcy as fast as possible. "It's not a good idea!"

"Oh, I think it's perfect." Said Loki probably only to fight with the Midgardian, who rolled her eyes. "Seems... mythical."

"Believe me it's not." Insisted Darcy. "Unless you find running around and fighting for chairs mythical."

Loki looked disgusted, but he slyly got out of the situation. 

"That's surely not what it is." He snarled. "You are trying to fool us."

Darcy opened her mouth in silence surprise.

"What for?" She stumbled.

"I don't know, maybe once you sit on a... " The god had a hard time to spell it without irony, but he finally succeeded. "Musical Chair you get an infinite power? Maybe you know where is it and don't want us to find out?"

"The only person who lies here is you." Reposted Midgardian but before Loki got to say something that would make her even angrier, the Grandmaster laughed so loudly they both jumped from surprise.

"You both are cute when you fight." He said with a pleased smile clearly forgetting about his question. "You can do that more often."

Loki and Darcy looked at him like he was stupid - they probably thought he was - and after a few seconds of weird staring, came back to complaining.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is lazy and annoyed and the Grandmaster likes to know everything

A few days passed by. There was a lot of fighting and competing and as much as Darcy and Loki hated each other harder every day, the Grandmaster loved them both even more.

The god of Mischief also had to admit that despite the middle level of intelligence of the old man he actually started to like him in some sort of way. 

But there still were things on Sakaar that he truly hated.

For example, doing laundry by himself.

Even when he was serving Thanos for some time and then sitting in the juvie for that, someone did that for him.

But now - he was the favorite, the elite - and no one cared for his needs.

So he felt like that was understandable that he wasn't in the best mood when he was forced to go into the washhouse with the pack of his dirty, stinky clothes and get the job done by himself.

Could I fall any lower? - he thought as he opened the door from the room and saw a few single lines to different washer each. He looked at all of that hopelessly and stood in one of them. 

Even when he was in prison Frigga made sure to fulfill that kind of need.

Loki sighed deeply and leaned on the wall. He tried to organize the rest of his day in his mind while waiting there, but he literally didn't have anything to do. 

It's not like he normally did, just this time there was absolutely nothing he even could do if he wanted to. Not even the feast or some competitions with the Grandmaster, who disappeared for a whole day for some unknown for the good reason.

So the time he spends in the line seemed even longer than it really was. Most people didn't even know how to exactly use the washers, so it was taking them a while to start them or open them.

But then, finally, the woman before him came to the washer and he landed as the first one in the line. 

He was watching with impatience as she slowly came there and started to play with the buttons.

He thought it couldn't get her very long, cause like, what was even that hard in it?

But evidently, he was wrong, because after about five minutes of unsuccessful attempts she turned around and asked with a tired voice.

“Excuse me, does someone know how to open this, because…” And just then she looked at Loki.

And he looked at her.

That was Darcy.

Loki felt anger rising in him. The mortal really couldn’t do anything well.

“Oh, because you truly feel incompetent to do that?” He asked with mockery in his voice. Somewhere deep down he knew that starting a fight with her didn’t make sense but his annoyance and boredom won.

“Because I guess it’s broken or something.” She ended up trying her best to ignore the god.

“I think it wasn’t just a moment ago.” Loki raised an eyebrow provocatively. 

Darcy took a deep breath and glared at him straightening up.

"Listen there, Mischief.” She started slowly with a low, annoyed voice. “As you know, I'm not an assassin. It's not even close, I actually hate violence. But for ya - I could get the job done so just once in your life, be quiet."

Loki snorted on that. He couldn’t imagine the mortal punching someone in the face, not even mentioning killing him.

“What would you even do? Throw your hexagon at me?” He mocked.

Darcy sighed deeply and put down the basket for her laundry she kept in her hands, on aside. 

“Could you please leave me alone!? I just want to take out this laundry, go back to my room and enjoy the rest of my day off of you.” She explained trying to sound reasonable.

For a moment Loki wanted to retort, but he finally resigned. Perhaps it really was going to be better to take a break from their stupid fights.

“Thank you.” Said the mortal and turned back to the washer to finally take out her laundry. But then she realized that she couldn’t do that a moment ago and turned around again to ask for help from someone she didn’t fight with over everything.

“I think they should get someone to help people like that in here.” Whispered Loki to a man standing behind him in the line, but did that loud enough for Darcy to hear it.

That was evidently too much.

“What’s your problem, Mischief?!” She shouted and stepped closer to the god. “Can’t you really understand what does I want to rest mean?”

“I wasn’t even talking to you…”

“Well, I am talking to you! Go torture someone else with your dumb comments!” Darcy couldn’t stop herself. Evidently, not only Loki was annoyed by his day.

“I’m not torturing anyone! I am just trying to do something while standing in the line.” Loki got mad. “I’m not the one who should be supposed to do that anyway.”

“Oh, of course not.” Answered Darcy with a voice full of false care. “The princey can’t get his hands dirty!”

The man who stood behind Loki in the line stepped ahead trying to get to the washer.

“Excuse me, while you two are…” He started but just then Loki shouted back at Darcy and took a step right barring his way.

“I am the prince, you pathetic mortal! And a god! I shouldn’t even be here in the first place!” 

“...minding your own business, I might just…” The man continued pushing his way through the fighting pair.

“Oh, then go away, I won’t miss you!” Darcy stepped left barring the way of the poor man again and screaming even louder than before. “No one invited you here anyway!”

The man with his laundry finally pushed himself next to her, stopped right in front of the washer and said quietly.

“Yeah, thank you, that won’t take long!”

“Well, it’s not like they invited you!” Loki shouted back. “I bet that they wouldn’t even notice if you were gone!”

***

At that moment, the Grandmaster pushed a button and the screen went black. He was sitting with Topaz in a not big room on a huge, yellow sofa, which was taking most of the place in there.

“You just have to admit they are great!” Said the Grandmaster excited.

“Rather childish.” Snorted Topaz.

“Childish?” The Grandmaster looked at her disgustedly. “No, childish is this room and the cameras on corridors. Really, what for?.” He said but added after a moment. “Though I have to admit it was a no less great idea. Watching this is priceless.” 

Topaz nodded slowly. 

“Is there something else you want to do about it?” She asked meaning the monitoring, but the Grandmaster understood that otherwise.

“Oh yes, I actually thought that if three of us organize some competition or went on a spectacle together it would be great!"

Topaz raised her eyebrows.

“I think they will kill each other if you make them spend even more time in the same room.” She suggested carefully, but all she got was another disgusted look.

“No, they can't kill each other that would be nonsense. I actually feel like they can be friends one day. That all of us can be friends one day” He said thoughtfully.

“I don’t” Admitted honestly Topaz. The Grandmaster shook his head. 

“You will never understand human emotions.” He said and sighed.”The problem is then they will stop their wonderful fights.”

“Isn't that good?”

“No, of course, it isn't.” The Grandmaster answered frustrated. “What a pity I can't have two things at once.”

The room fell silent and both of them were just sitting there with their own thoughts in mind. Finally, the Grandmaster stood up and spoke.

“I am going to feast now. You can call Loki and Darcy." And after those words, the old man left the room leaving Topaz alone with rather gloomy thoughts.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dreams and the herbs

After the feast with Loki and Darcy, on which the Grandmaster was giving them rather indelicate clues about what he thinks of their relation, the old man went to his room and fell on the bed. 

After all the happenings of the day, he was really full and tired. He thought he will fall asleep immediately so he didn't even bother to change his robes deciding to leave it for the next day.

But fifteen minutes passed by and sleep didn't come. 

The Grandmaster changed the position.

Then, after another half an hour he got really impatient. He started throwing himself from one side of the bed to another.

But when, after yet another quarter he fell off the bed he had enough. He unwillingly decided to take a hot shower and change his robes for a nightgown.

But even after that, he couldn't sleep. Another hour passed by and then another one and the Grandmaster were still awake.

So finally he had enough. He got up nervously and stormed out on the corridor. He was going to visit Topaz. She was always the best in helping him with critical situations.

But as he was walking through the dark corridor he suddenly felt something hard over his foot.

And before he got to do anything he lost his balance and tripped over it falling straight on the floor.

He didn't even realize how much noise did he do until two pairs of doors didn't suddenly open.

"What the heck is going on?" He heard a female, a bit mumbling voice coming from his left. 

"Who are you?" Asked him the male voice from his right.

The Grandmaster groaned and slowly got up from the floor.

"That's only me." He assured both of the people with a shaky, painful voice, slowly sitting up. When he started to look closer at them, he quickly noticed that the male one is Loki and the female one is his favorite scrapper - Valkyrie.

"Are you all right?" The woman sounded a bit worried, at least for the Grandmaster. He felt a bit better at once. It was really nice when people like her cared for him.

"I can't fall asleep." He admitted slowly getting up from the floor, trying to sound as much unashamed as he could. "I was counting on..." He wanted to say Topaz help but he realized how it sounded just in time and said instead."...some herbs."

He heard Valkyrie yawning loudly. She evidently didn't have any idea of helping him.

"Herbs?" The Grandmaster heard the male voice from the other side of the corridor.

"Or something like that" Added the Grandmaster. He didn't want to sound like an idiot, cause the situation was already uncomfortable for him enough.

He could sense the hesitation of his interlocutor as the room fell silent and the only sound he heard was breathing of everyone on the corridor.

"I may have something like that." Loki finally spoke, though the Grandmaster was pretty sure he wasn't too certain of his decision.

There was a snort from the other side of the corridor. 

"What's so funny?" The god snarled.

Valkyrie laughed again and answered with a hint of mockery in her voice, after a few dozen seconds.

"That sounded terrible, folk."

This time Loki was the one to snort. 

"That's not my fault you have primitive associations." He commented loftily.

Something on the left side of the room fell on the floor and the Grandmaster wasn't sure if he shouldn't move away, cause he really didn't like the way both of his companions spoke. 

"Anyway!" He said a bit louder than necessary. He didn't hear a response, but he took that as a good omen and continued. "Is this thing you have any helpful, Loki?"

Valkyrie yawned even louder than a moment before.

"Junkie." She murmured, but it could be as well any other word, so the Grandmaster ignored her. "I'm going to sleep now. I hope you'll have a good night." She added before shutting the door behind her and leaving both men alone in the corridor.

Loki also ignored Valkyrie and put his hands together in a way that one was laid flat on the other. The Grandmaster saw sparkles of light coming from his hands and when the god uncovered the lower palm, there was a little bottle laying on it.

"That always helps," Loki assured the ruler giving him the bottle. "Just a few droplets should be enough."

The Grandmaster slowly took the bottle out of Loki's hands and examined it for a moment.

"Thank you, Tricky Loki." He said finally and nodded at him. "I'll see you tomorrow."

After that, the Grandmaster returned to his chamber and took a few... well maybe a few dozen droplets.

And, after about five minutes it turned out to be really working. The ruler fast fell in a deep, good sleep.

***

The Grandmaster opened his eyes. He felt an urge to laugh so he did - just as always on Sakaar.

He looked at his shoes and laughed again. They looked ridiculous. He would never wear those.

He snorted. He would have to meet the person who made them. 

The Grandmaster shook his head and looked up again.

But when he did that he saw the most awful thing he had ever seen.

Just in front of him there stood an old, fat man with a pimpled face, without eyebrows, and with only one eye. He was bald and had a grey, sparse beard.

How was it possible he didn't melt him?

The Grandmaster frowned with disgust and turned around just to see just the same man.

What...?

He looked in another direction but there was no change. Wherever he looked there was a bunch of ugly people and among them this man.

He looked at his toes again, but on the floor, he saw exactly the same person.

And just then he realized it.

He was this man.

The Grandmaster tried to close his eyes, but for some unexplained reason, he couldn't.

Wherever he looked there was him in this awful, humiliating form.

He screamed on himself seeing a row of dark, crushed teeth.

There was no way he could stand it anymore.

He couldn't even blink and everywhere there was this man, who looked at him with a bacchanalian joy on his face.

The Grandmaster started to run ahead but he kept seeing this face.

And suddenly it hit him.

"It's just a dream!" He reminded himself out loud breathing heavily and trying to keep calm while looking on this awful face. "You can wake up."

Except that he couldn't.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About fights and new friends

When the Grandmaster finally woke up it was four in the evening. He was all covered in sweat and felt like he was running all night instead of sleeping. 

At first, he wanted to go back to sleep, but when he closed his eyes he saw the man from his dreams again and quickly sat down.

He had to check if his face was alright.

He almost fell off the bed while trying to get up and ran to the nearest mirror, that was - luckily - in his bathroom.

He looked at his reflection with tension and breathed a sigh of relief. He looked normal - handsome face with a bit too hooked up nose and maybe a little too many gray hairs on his head, but still a pure perfection.

He heavily leaned on a wall trying to calm himself down. This whole situation was too much for him. 

And it would be all good if not those herbs, that were served him by this idiot…

Loki.

The Grandmaster clenched his fists and looked himself up in the mirror again. 

He was going to dress up properly and show him what he thought about the whole situation.

***

When Darcy opened the game room around eight in the evening everyone was suspiciously silent. 

The sound of her coming in there was actually the only one that could be heard in the chamber.

She almost felt like people staring at her were full of reproach.

Darcy took a deep breath and looked around trying to find some known face, but there was no one she even remembered from around the tower.

She thought that maybe it will be better if she'll just come back the next day instead of standing in the middle of the room for the next hour.

She was actually just about to leave when she felt a slight tap on the shoulder.

The mortal almost jumped on that and quickly turned around just to see a blurry vision of a tall, dark-skinned, slim woman holding a bottle of alcohol in her hand.

"You are quite familiar with the Grandmaster, aren't you?" She asked without any fuss and with a bit ironic voice.

Darcy raised an eyebrow.

"I guess you could say so." She mumbled back in response trying to sound as silent as possible in an attempt not to drive any more attention on herself. "Why?"

"Oh, nothing important. Just the guy you may know gave the Grandmaster some weed and has problems." She answered evidently not bothering about people, who were quite indelicately staring at the two of them.

"What? You mean Loki?" Darcy frowned with disbelief. Where would he even take that stuff from?

"Yeah, I guess that was his name." The woman shrugged taking a sip of the alcohol. Darcy looked at her with wonder. The Midgardian would be completely drunk after one glass.

"Wanna sit somewhere?" Darcy proposed and pointed at an empty sofa in the corner of the chamber. The woman nodded and once they both sat down, spoke again.

"You know I normally don't care but now I just have to know." She took yet another sip of the drink and looked really seriously at Darcy."Where the hell did he take these "herbs" from?"

Darcy frowned.

"I still have no idea what you're talking about." She said with a tired voice. "I honestly just came out of my room."

"Oh wow." The dark-skinned woman laughed honestly and tapped Darcy at the shoulder. "You have no idea how much you've missed then."

Darcy took a deep breath and after a moment of wonder asked.

"Mind tellin' me what was that then?" 

The woman didn't mind.

So, after a really long story about what the Grandmaster screamed to "Tricky Loki" this evening and a lot of surprising questions from Darcy, the woman said once again.

"So, you have to know where did he took it from."

Darcy shrugged. The story seemed still very unreal to her, but she just decided not to complain. It's not like Loki was a friend of her, whose reputation she had to protect.

Besides that, she thought that maybe, just maybe, after that the Grandmaster won't like Loki that much, so there was no point in discussing the mocking way of storytelling that was performed by Darcy's new acquaintance or arguing about the fact that Loki and weed were two things that would never appear in the same room for longer than one minute.

So she asked instead.

"Why do you even want to know?"

The woman took another sip of alcohol.

"Not for the weed of course, but you know getting things miracle out of the air may be useful." She explained.

Darcy couldn't disagree with that one.

"Well I don't know anyway, but it has something to do with illusions. I guess he can do something similar with his clothes and… fake dying I guess." The mortal tried to explain Loki's magic to her new friend. 

The woman nodded looking a bit less interested now.

"So it doesn't work on everything?"

"No idea." The Midgardian shrugged and seeing that the talk is about to end, added quickly. "I'm Darcy, by the way." She smiled slightly.

"Valkyrie." The woman put down the now empty bottle on the table. 

Darcy frowned as her new acquaintance yawned loudly.

“How do you do that?” She asked finally, not being able to resist the question.

Valkyrie raised an eyebrow and looked questioning on the battle. When Darcy nodded, she answered.

“Years of training.” 

The Midgardian snorted. 

“And Asgardian blood,” Valkyrie added.

“Oh, so you’re also from Asgard?” Darcy was now a bit intrigued. Maybe there were more people of planets she heard about than she suspected to be?

“Also?” Valkyrie asked.

“Like the guy you fought with last night.” She told her. “Or just discussed with.”

Valkyrie squinted her eyes.

“Yeah, let me know if he will make any problems .” She ordered though it was a bit ironic in her voice. “I will willingly take care of that.”

“I surely wouldn’t have any problems if I had my taser.” The Midgardian got a bit gloomy. In fact, she missed not only it but also her iPhone. “It’s like those metal circles you hook to someone and then tase them.” She explained.

Valkyrie snorted.

“You’re cool, chick with no taser.” She complimented. Well, probably. It sounded like a compliment, but a specific one. “But now I will go. I guess they will close the bar for a moment and I didn't try today's special yet. 

Darcy stayed on the sofa looking at Valkyrie as she was walking away. 

The Asgardian seemed pretty strange to her but was actually the first person she talked to like to a friend on Sakaar. It was quite nice to change after fights with Loki and stares or weird sentences exchanging with the Grandmaster.

And, as much as Darcy still felt weird with all the silence around and stares directed at her, the conversation with Valkyrie made this all kind of better.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finds friends and Darcy finds Grandmaster loving Cubes.

When Loki woke up the next morning he didn't feel very good. He knew that technically the Grandmaster had to feel worse after his nightmare but that wasn't very helpful.

Of course, his worry wasn't concentrating on an awful nightmare but rather on the fact that he really didn't want to be melted.

And he didn't even mean that.

He just had no idea what this idiot will use so much of his specific. A few droplets were enough even for a god, not mentioning mortal. 

Well not exactly mortal, but close.

Frigga always used to give it to him when he was a child and couldn't fall asleep and he was always alright.

He considered for a while if he shouldn't just stay in bed instead of walking around the tower and trying to be nice for the Grandmaster but he decided that it's nonsense to avoid unavoidably.

So he unwillingly got up and wanted to charm himself his usual outfit, but he stopped in the middle of a movie.

He remembered the Grandmaster's unsympathetic expression and annoyance directed at him.

Loki sighed and finally decided that maybe if he adds a yellow element to his clothes, the Grandmaster will as least notice his attempts.

So he made his armor shell with the inner side of his cape in light yellow.

He frowned.

When did he fall so low?

The god shook his head full of repugnance and shoot the last look on his room - he changed it in a way that instead of a huge jacuzzi he had a huge shelf of books, which now seemed really tempting to him - before exiting it and heading to the game room.

As he suspected the Grandmaster was already there with Darcy and - unsurprisingly - Topaz by his side.

Loki came closer in an intention to join them when suddenly he heard a part of the Grandmaster's sentence.

"...to the Magic Cube." Said the old man and Loki instantly stopped. 

Oh no, he was not going to listen to this slender. 

He immediately changed the direction and instead of to the Grandmaster, he went to one of the couches, where a few people enjoyed their conversation.

Once they saw him they went silent though, but Loki wasn't going to worry about it. 

Instead, he smiled.

"May I join you?" He asked politely. The group turned their gazes at him. One woman picked on her skirt, the other laughed nervously and one man raised his eyebrows unnaturally high.

Most of them seemed like they didn't really know him, though. And when Loki thought about it, it was weird, because they just had to see him with the Grandmaster, if they spent at least a tiny bit amount of time in the game room.

And so, he wasn't half wrong.

"I saw you with the Grandmaster, why don't you join him?" Asked one man, clearly the only one not happy at all from the arrival of the god. 

Loki squinted his eyes. The rest of the group looked at the man, who spoke rather surprised, but with the opposite of the negative emotions of his.

"I believe he has better things to do now." Answered finally Loki, still with a slight smile. 

He was sure that if he tries enough, he will be able to make those people love him, even despite their companion's aversion. And that could be useful in the future.

One of the women, who sat among the group broke the silence.

"Does the Grandmaster seriously likes you?" She asked with a mix of interest and suspicion. "Or you just say so, to show off? 

The group seemed truly preoccupied with this question.

"I'm one of his favorites," Loki said with just a bit lofty, but confident voice. "I'm sure you had to notice."

The other woman frowned like she tried to remember something and finally slightly smiled back at him. 

"Well, if you do, tell us something about it. We would really like to know more about... I don't know for example the situation with the scepter." She began with a tiny bit provocative voice. "So, how is it to be liked by the boss?"

Well, honestly, Loki thought it was going to be harder. But it's not like he was going to object.

He took a free sit and started to talk.

***

Soon, even the man who wasn't happy from his companion from the beginning stopped making faces and joined the discussion. 

Loki was actually having great fun. He already forgot about the discomfort caused by the fight with the Grandmaster.

Being in the spotlight turned out to be exactly what he needed.

But just then, suddenly Loki heard someone calling him from the side where the Grandmaster sat.

And indeed, one of the guards was waving at him to come closer, while the Grandmaster, Darcy, and Topaz looked at his side.

In the first impulse, Loki wanted to ignore it. It was much nicer to be adored by his new acquaintances than pretend to adore the Grandmaster.

But his more rational part of the brain finally won. The god excused his interlocutors and went through the room to the old man.

Once he gets there he realized that they are all still focused on the Cube.

"Tricky Loki." The Grandmaster smiled at him showing him a free place. The god held a frown and quickly sat down.

"It's a pleasure to see you again." Declared the god and then, as carefully as he could, he asked. "How are you feeling after yesterday?"

Suddenly, to his horror, The Grandmaster hissed at him aggressively.

Loki thought he will explain what's going on, but he was silent, evidently waiting for someone else to do that.

Finally, Topaz, realizing what he wants, spoke.

"We decided not to talk about it, because..."

"I don't like how it ended." Interrupted the Grandmaster. Loki raised an eyebrow. He wasn't going to question this arrangement, but it truly surprised him. "So now you will all act like it was not yesterday at all. Maybe you'll have an occasion to repay that someday, but for now, you are all obliged to forget everything.."

"Life doesn't work like that." Commented Darcy, who clearly heard about this first time herself, and looked at the Grandmaster with disbelief.

Loki smiled to himself. He wasn't used to being justified with no good reason and here... he really liked this place.

"It does now." Answered the Grandmaster definitely ending the discussion. "But coming back to the reason I called you." He changed the topic. "Do you think it's magical?"

Loki looked at Darcy, who immediately forgot about the unfair judgment of the Grandmaster and put the last element of the Cube in the right place.

For a moment nothing was happening, but then, the Cube slowly moved by itself and with a huge amount of cracking and creaking mixed itself again.

The god sighed. Okay, it could be nice in there, but the man really should stop asking him if there's anything magical in this Cube.

Maybe the auto-mix thing looked effective but there was no magic in it. Or at least no real magic.

"I believe it would sooner fall apart from turning itself than do anything truly magical." Said finally Loki with an ignorant voice. With a corner of his eye, he saw as Darcy snorted.

It seemed even she didn't actually believe in the magical abilities of the Cube. 

Well, at least once she turned out to be a tiny bit smart.

"That's a pity." The Grandmaster sighed. "Lastly it mixes itself more regularly."

Darcy solved the Cube again, making Loki wonder again what is phenomena of this thing.

Maybe the magic on it consisted of the spell that made you want to solve it with no end.

Loki smiled slightly thinking that in fact, that would be a good trick for the potential clients.

Darcy glanced at him with wonder probably trying to guess if he thinks more about crushing the Cube or steeling it. She evidently didn't like his smile.

When Loki decided that it's probably true, he smiled even wider and looked at Darcy provocatively.

She squinted her eyes clearly trying to see, what kind of smile is that.

She was evidently as blind as a bat, what Loki noticed already quite a time ago. 

And now, that he wondered about it again, it could be a good thing to use against her in the future.

With that thought, he looked away and with not fading smile, started to talk to the Grandmaster.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crazy mirrors

During the first night after the herbs incident, the Grandmaster tried to convince himself that he doesn't care about the nightmare and that he doesn't even remember it anyway.

That's why he forgave Loki and decided not to talk about the situation. But as the days were passing by he was becoming more and more nervous.

The worst part was that the only mirror he had was in his room and he needed to check if everything was alright with him more than once or twice a day!

That's why he told Topaz to buy mirrors.

A lot of mirrors.

Like thousands of mirrors.

Exactly one mirror to each room.

Little did he know what was he getting himself into.

***

And of course, after another few days, there was at least one mirror in every room. When the Grandmaster woke up he felt a huge relief.

Now it was all going to be back to normal. Enough of stress and paranoia. Just him, Topaz, Darcy, Loki and… well, the rest of the mob.

He quit his room and stepped out on the corridor. The first thing he saw was a huge, beautiful mirror, which made him look tall and even more handsome than his own. 

For a few seconds, he felt pure delight.

“You look perfect today! But is your smell equally ideal?”

The delight came to an end. The Grandmaster looked around but saw none.

“Who said that?” He asked trying to understand why would someone destroy his moment.

“We can’t know that, but we can assure you, that it will always be disarming if you start using our perfumes - Romantic Whiff, at your service.” 

The Grandmaster frowned and looked at the mirror. The voice was definitely coming from there. He slowly went back to his room, closed the door and then went out again.

“You look perfect today!” He heard again and now he was sure it was the mirror. “But is your smell equally ideal? We can’t know that, but we can assure you, that it will always be disarming if you start using our perfumes - Romantic Whiff, at your service.” 

The Grandmaster felt anger rising in him. He felt like he was cursed.

He stormed away from the corridor and went straight to the game room. Once he opened the door he saw a huge amount of people crowded around another mirror and the same, mechanic voice he heard a moment ago.

“You have a ravishing smile, but there’s only one way to be sure it will stay like that forever - buy toothpaste Salva and never worry about your teeth again.”

The Grandmaster felt dizzy form irritation. There were supposed to be normal mirrors. What was so hard in that?

He looked around seeking the perpetrator of the mess around, but Topaz was nowhere to be found. He saw only Loki - completely focused on talking with people the Grandmaster barely knew. Within them was a woman, who almost watered while looking at the god and also Darcy sitting with the Scrapper one hundred forty-two and solving the Magic Cube.

The Grandmaster quickly decided he wanted to talk only to people he knew well and went to Darcy.

He stood over her and crossed his hands.

"Darcy Lewis." He started, making the Midgardian jump from surprise. "We have a problem."

Darcy took a deep breath clearly irritated by so violent intrusion. 

"Man, don't creep on me, I almost had a heart attack." She said frowning. Valkyrie, who was sitting next to her probably didn't want to take a part in this discussion, because she said.

"I'll see you both later." And walked away minding her own business.

"Did you saw it?" The Grandmaster couldn't resist the anger and frustration growing in him. 

Darcy raised her eyebrows. 

"Saw what?"

"Those… those things, which talk!" Explained the old man. He couldn't make himself to call them mirrors.

"Oh, those!" Darcy laughed slightly and solved the last element of the Cube. "Yeah, they're funny."

The Grandmaster frowned at her disgusted.

"Funny?" He asked with detestation. "They are a nightmare! Topaz, and I say that with pain in my heart, should be melted for buying them!"

"Whoa, whoa!" Darcy completely forgot about whatever she was doing and quickly stood up. "Calm down, Grandy." She said slowly. 

The Grandmaster didn't want to be calm but something in her voice or maybe in a way she finally took him seriously made him take a deep breath and chill out a bit.

"I thought you bought them yourself." She commented.

"I ordered to buy mirrors not... that." He explained.

"Oh, well." Darcy sighed. "What exactly would you like to do about it?"

"Change them, of course." Said the old man like it was obvious. "But first, we need to find Topaz to get rid of the current ones."

He looked in Loki's direction.

"Call Tricky Loki." He ordered. " I'll wait outside."

The Grandmaster left the room and stepped on the corridor with relief. He didn't normally have enough of the crowd. Normally, he enjoyed when there were a lot of people around, but not today.

He sighed.

He hoped that it was just a dream. Maybe that was just some sort of delayed effect of his nightmare. Maybe he will wake up for a moment and…

"You are so fit! And how is your rocket launcher?" He heard a mechanic voice and jumped frightened when he saw yet another mirror on the wall. 

He thought that if it won't end fast, he will go mad.

What would his poor people do without him if he did?

He shivered on it. No, he decided, he can't consider the worst options.

Just at that moment, the door behind him opened and Darcy with Loki went outside.

"...just like that." Ended up Darcy. She seemed annoyed, but there was something in her expression that made the Grandmaster wonder if she surely is annoyed or maybe more amused.

"You can't tell me what I should or shouldn't do." Snorted Loki, but his voice also wasn't one hundred percent confident.

That made the Grandmaster come back to reality.

"Let's go to Topaz chamber!" He said. "I need you to assist me in case I had to melt her. I'd rather don't do it myself."

Darcy rolled her eyes, which didn't escape the Grandmaster's notice, but he was too focused on other things to truly care about it.

Loki, on the other hand, smiled maliciously on that comment and looked provocatively on Darcy.

The Grandmaster didn't stare any longer and just went in the direction from which he came from - the Topaz room was close to his, in front of Darcy's apartment.

***

When three of them reached the place, he heard yet another voice, which made him feel crazy.

"Your clothes match amazing to you. But look at those shoes! I see they don’t fit the rest. Luckily you can change that even right now - Myhill, here you will find something for you."

Loki glanced at Darcy's shoes and commented ironically.

"It was clearly meant for you, mortal."

"Well, same as the one about perfumes for you." She restored. "You stink."

Loki laughed mockingly.

"I don't stink. You are oversensitive. I heard somewhere that if you are blind, the other senses get stronger." He answered. Normally, the Grandmaster would enjoy their insults, but right then he had better things to wonder about.

"Stop Darcy Lewis and you, Tricky Loki!" He ordered. "I have a feeling you don't care about what I'm coming through right now."

That quite successfully made them both shut up.

The Grandmaster knocked loudly to the door of the chamber. From the inside they heard a groan, steps coming closer to them and then finally, the door opened. 

Topaz was still in her pajama.

The action with mirrors had to make her really tired.

The Grandmaster was almost sorry for her.

But once he heard another mechanic voice, when someone went through the corridor, he lost his conscience.

"What do you think you did?" He asked demanding explanations. Topaz blinked a few times.

"I don't think I understand." She announced. The Grandmaster couldn't find the right words to describe the situation so he showed what he meant by spreading his hands and waving them.

Topaz rubbed her eyes.

"The mirrors." Darcy gave her a hint. Topaz glanced at her confused. She did exactly what she was asked for and now the man was not happy? 

"They are in every single room, as you asked." She declared trying not to get too nervous. Likely the scepter was in her room, so if the Grandmaster wanted to melt her, she would at least had time for explanations.

"Well, that's exactly the problem!" The Grandmaster raised his voice. "They won't stop commenting on everything!"

"Commenting?" Asked Topaz.

The Grandmaster stayed silent.

"They're… ehm, advertisement stuff, I guess." Explained Darcy again. 

Only now Topaz understood what did they mean.

She scratched the back of her head.

She saw a mirror like that before, but she didn't suppose those mirrors were like that as well. Of course, the man that sold them said that they may sometimes murmur something about a good look of the person who uses it, but she thought it's going to be rather a good thing.

"I thought they're just complimenting." She started delicately.

The Grandmaster frowned. Now he was the one to not understand. 

"Do you trying to say you knew what they're doing and bought them despite that?" He asked disgustedly.

"No." Topaz started slowly. "I just didn't understand that it's going to be problematic."

The Grandmaster opened his mouth. 

"Well, we need to do something about them." He demanded and turned around to face Loki. He looked like he suddenly reminded himself about something. "You." He said. "That is all your fault that I even needed mirrors, to begin with."

Loki opened his mouth in surprise.

"I thought you wanted to forget about your…"

"Shhhh." The Grandmaster looked really nervous. "You will go and find new mirrors."

Darcy snorted.

"And you Darcy Lewis." The Grandmaster paused. At first, he wanted her to stay with him. He could use a repose with her and her Magical Cube, but… then he reminded himself that, despite what Darcy was saying, the Cube was magical only for her. He saw none beside her to be able to solve it and it was irritating him more and more.

But there was the thing that didn't irritate him.

And that thing was watching Darcy and Loki complaining.

What's more, from what he remembered he had a lot of cameras around the city.

"You will go with him." He decided finally looking at Darcy with a sudden smile.

She felt a little bit uncomfortable because of it, but she didn't have time to say anything because the Grandmaster turned to Topaz and ordered.

"And you will take care of those mirrors and do something so the people who you bought them from will pay me back."


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of the mirrors business

"Beautiful figure! I see you don’t have to worry about unnecessary kilograms! Try all of our cheese and decide, which one you like the most - Rotroy." The voice said, once Darcy and Loki opened the elevator. 

The god sighed resigned. Those mirrors could be indeed quite annoying sometimes.

Darcy pressed the button with number zero and the lift moved.

For a moment they were just standing together in pretty awkward silence, until the Midgardian spoke.

"So… how old even are you?"

Loki frowned and looked at her. 

"Why? Are you trying to prove I'm not as godly as I say I am?" He asked with a nute of mockery in his voice, but he was really interested why did she even ask.

"Well that'd be nice." Admitted Darcy with a wicked smile. "But I keep wondering… Ya know in Nordic Mythology you're alive for over thousands years at least, but is that really possible?"

Loki snorted.

"Of course it's possible. That's why I keep calling you mortal. You leave so short life that I wouldn't even get to get involved in any kind of acquaintance and you would be already dead."

Darcy rolled her eyes.

"Well how old are you, then?"

"1026 if you have to know." He answered with a lofty smile.

Honestly Loki thought it would make her be full of awe, but what he got wasn't even close.

Cause when he looked at Darcy again she was holding back laughter.

"What?" The god had to admit he was confused.

"No it's just…" This time she actually laughed out loud. "Ya know, it's just… these folk today, looking at ya like she wanted to eat you and it turns out she fell for a hella old man."

Loki raised his eyebrow. He actually never thought about it this way. He just sort of decided that mortals should be jealous. No one really told him that for them he is… hella old.

"Jane also did." He commented trying to not let the mortal feel like she was right. "Actually Thor is even older than me."

That finally made Darcy stop laughing.

"Well, point taken." She admitted unwillingly and cleared her throat. She wanted to add something, but in that moment the door of the elevator opened and Loki went out, so the Midgardian wouldn't have a chance to retort. 

***

After a relatively short walk they saw a huge, one floor building with a lot of trash outside.

Darcy sighed heavily. Loki was the one to lead them there. At first she was grateful he knew where to go, but now, she started to have suspicions he was planning on something else than buying a mirror.

Especially that in fact she had no idea from where did he knew where to go.

The other thing that made her nervous was the fact that she could have try to run away again instead of actually fulfilling the Grandmaster's wish.

But the thought of her last attempt kind of made her sober up and shake that thought away.

"Are you absolutely sure it's here?" She asked instead, squinting her eyes to see better if the god doesn't look mischievous.

But he just raised his eyebrow and answered with irritation.

"Who do you think I am? Of course it's here."

Darcy clenched her mouth.

"Yeah, you see Mischief, I don't really trust ya on that." She said confidently. "Or, more specifically, don't trust you at all.

Loki nodded slowly.

"Well, stay here if you like." He said like it was something obvious to do in this situation. "I'm going to find those mirrors for him and then tell him you were afraid of that little warehouse over here."

He smiled mockingly and started to walk towards the building. 

Darcy rolled her eyes. She knew she will regret it, but she couldn't just stand and wait outside so she ran after the god and went with him to the warehouse.

***

Soon, it turned out she was right. She did regret it. Just… not in the way she suspected she will.

Once they found a right section, they saw a space full of different models of mirrors.

Darcy looked around and pointed at a relatively big one.

"So how about we take a few of those and come back to the tower." She asked wanting to get out of the - still creepy from the inside - warehouse as fast as possible.

Loki looked at the mirror critically.

"How can you even think about choosing these?" He asked with disgust. "It looks ridiculous."

"What?" Darcy definitely didn't suspect the god to say that. "It looks like all the others, Mischief, what do you want, a frame with diamonds?"

"I want it to look in a way I won't feel nausea every time I'll see it." Loki shook his head with pity. "And that one definitely doesn't fulfill this condition."

Darcy took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Okay, how about that one?" She took a few steps ahead and pointed another aleatory mirror.

Loki looked at her like she just told him she was Thor pretending to be her all this time.

"Are you blind, mortal?" He snorted. "Don't you see the inscription?"

Darcy squinted her eyes and came closer to the mirror. Now, that she looked at it from this perspective she actually saw the lettering. 

She frowned when - with an inner pain on a thought about her glasses - she read it.

In that one Loki was right. Giving the Grandmaster these mirror would be like a death sentence.

She straighten up and looked at the god again.

"Great. What about the one with white frame?"

Loki smiled mockingly.

"I see you are not completely blind." He commented. "But I suppose it's too plain. The Grandmaster seems to be fond of more fancy objects."

That was the moment in which Darcy gave up.

"Fine." She said finally. "Choose it yourself then. I am just going to sit and wait for you to end up."

Loki shrugged.

"Whatever makes you happy, mortal." He said with neutral voice and started to look up every single mirror.

***

After an hour Darcy was solving her Cube for yet another time. She felt a bit like when she was little and used to go shopping with her parents. They sometimes stopped by in Ikea.

There were hours of pure torture.

When Loki went closer to her again, she asked.

"How much longer is it going to take you?" 

The god glanced down at her.

"As much as I need." He answered briefly.

Darcy took a deep breath and placed the last fragment of the Cube on the right place.

"You have no idea how much I would like it to be only one kind of mirror in here." She said and stood up. "So, when are you going to be done?"

Loki sighed.

"Stop being so impatient." He demanded. " Actually, I suppose that one is suitable." The god looked at one of the mirrors. Darcy squinted her eyes trying to see a difference between that mirror and the others, but she couldn't.

"Cool enough." She agreed despite that, in desperation trying to finally get out of there. "Let's go and order them or whatever we are suppose to do now."

Loki nodded slightly. The two of them went to find a seller. It wasn't a hard task, but as soon as they told him which mirror they want, he shook his head with regret and said.

"I'm afraid there's only one kind of mirrors available in a number you'd like right now."

Darcy opened her mouth in silent surprise.

All that waiting for nothing?

Sure she said she would like there to be only one kind of mirrors but what she meant was one kind of mirrors before Loki even started to look at them at the first place.

But still, it was weird situation.

Almost like… accidental foretelling.

Loki glared at the seller.

"Why didn't you tell that to us sooner?" He asked irritated.

"I completely forgot." The man was a bit ashamed. "I have quite a lot of things to do last time."

Loki clenched his lips but said nothing more.

"Do you wish to pay by transfer or by cash?"

Darcy looked at Loki, who also slightly glanced at her side.

"Yeah, ya see good man. About that… The Grandmaster is in the moment focused on other things and can't pay right now so I spose…"

"He promised to melt anyone who get in his way if it's about mirrors." Loki said with a low, dangerous voice interrupting Darcy.

The seller looked at him and opened his mouth to say something, but before he could speak, the god added.

"And he may not like the model, as it's only one available." He added.

The scepter was clearly well-known even outside the tower, cause the man didn't complain any longer and wrote something in the notebook he had hidden in his pocket.

"The mirrors will arrive tomorrow." He announced and took a careful step back. "Now sorry, I honestly, truly have a lot of work to do." 

With that words the seller went away as fast as he could leaving the god and the mortal alone in the messy warehouse.

"Even the Grandmaster didn't come to the idea of melting instead of paying." Said Darcy with disgust. "You know that we could have solved it otherwise."

Loki rolled his eyes.

"Do you know what bluff is, mortal?" He asked looking at her with derision.

Darcy took a deep breath.

"Do you want me to believe that if he didn't give you those mirrors, you wouldn't come back here with the scepter and melt him?" She asked with disbelief.

"Yes."

Darcy looked at him with doubt.

Loki shook his head.

"I know I may seem like a monster to you." He started slowly. "But I'm not less disgusted by melting than you are. That contains unnecessary stink, mess and scream." Loki explained.

"But other ways of killing are okay?" Darcy raised an eyebrow and snorted. "Really, that's not too nice."

"I'm not nice." The god frowned. "But I'm civilised and I don't like killing someone in a way he suffer before and then I have to clean up what's left. That's what primitives do. And I'm a god, not a boor."

Darcy slowly nodded. She wasn't sure if he was saying truth but after all he didn't look that much like a total psycho.

That's why she said.

"So you say the Grandmaster is a primitive?" She smiled maliciously. "Shall I tell him that?"

Loki spread his hands in the gesture of disbelief.

"No." 

"Why?"

"Because then I will surely forget about the stink and scream for a moment and personally melt you." He said and started to walk in the direction of the exit.

Darcy went after him.

"Then you will also be melted." She pointed out.

She wasn't given an answer, but decided she won't push that stupid discussion.

The god of mischief who acts at least a bit like someone who has maybe a few senses and some pieces of emotions was quite enough for one day anyway.  
***

When Darcy and Loki came back to the tower they both wanted to relax a bit. They didn't even really talk about that, both of them just automatically went in the directions of their rooms.

But before any of them could reach the door, they heard a loud scream and heavy steps coming from around the corner.

"Stop, stop, wait!" 

One of the guards ran from over the corner and seeing them he sighed with relief and leaned on the wall to catch his breath and immediately looking away from them.

Both Darcy and Loki glanced at him with confusion and waited till he, they didn't know, tell them they are convicted on death sentence or something.

"The Grandmaster wants to see you." Said finally guard still breathing heavily and avoiding their eyes. Then he cleared his throat quickly. "Forgive me my condition but he wanted me to be fast and there's quite a way from the game room to here."

Darcy and Loki nodded slowly exchanging fast, involuntary looks.

"The Grandmaster wants you to meet someone."

The guard pursued his lips with a slight anxiety, like he thought they may not agree and sighed with relief when he heard Darcy's voice.

"Let's not keep him waitin' then." she said and when the guard nodded they started their way through the corridors, straight to the Grandmaster.

"I'm really glad you agreed to go voluntary, because he told me to bring you by force if you don't do it, so…" the guard laughed nervously with his eyes on the wall somewhere ahead of them.

Darcy felt his anxiety is starting to pass on her as well and she nodded her head stiffly suddenly wanting to turn back and stay in her room.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected guest

A few minutes later they finally arrived to the game room's door - this time they were closed, which never happened before.

Now even Loki felt anxious. Something was off in here. It actually reminded him about all those moments, when after a trick he made to Thor everything seemed just fine, except for Frigga's stubborn and disappointed eyes on him.

The guard cleared his throat and finally opened the door before them.

Loki wasn't sure what was he expecting, but it wasn't what he saw.

Inside there were barely a few people, including of course the Grandmaster, Topaz and the guards, and once the door flew open the room fell completely silent which never happened before even if the old man was the one to enter the room.

"I present you the Grandmaster's two, most trusted counselors, Darcy Lewis and Tricky Loki." Announced suddenly the guard and the few people present inside applauded.

"Counselors?" Whispered Darcy to Loki frowning. "What the crap is goin' on here?" But the trickster only shrugged having as much idea about it as she did.

"Here they are!" They both turned to the Grandmaster's direction, who was sitting on his favourite armchair next to Topaz and some man neither of them ever saw in the tower before.

The Grandmaster gestured at them, so both Darcy and Loki slowly approached to the group and sat on two free places that were left.

The Grandmaster smiled widely at them and suddenly raised his voice a bit.

"So now, that we're all here I may announce my new decision." He exchanged knowing looks with the unknown man sitting next to him and continued.

"From this day, on Wednesdays we're eating naked." 

It was already quiet in the room before, but now you could (literally!) hear the volium flying around.

Loki looked at Topaz, who was most likely to witness something like that before, searching for some sing of clue about the best reaction on that words, but her face was unmoved like always.

Then he glanced back at the Grandmaster and the man next to him, but the first one had a typical for him expression of excitation mixed with sense of superiority, and the other one was a complete stranger to Loki, so he couldn't really tell if he always looked like he was going to laugh at someone or was it just a temporary grimace.

"Are you serious?" Asked finally Darcy taking one of the glasses laying on the table and taking a huge sip of whatever was inside.

"Why wouldn't I be serious, it's a perfectly serious thing." Answered the Grandmaster with disgust.

Loki cleared his throat.

"May I ask… what led you to that idea?" He said slightly raising his eyebrows.

"I like the idea of naturalness during the meal." He said with death serious voice.

There were a few dozen of seconds of silent again, until Darcy finally didn't start to speak.

"I don't think I will like to participate…" But before she could finish the man sitting next to the Grandmaster started to laugh so loudly, that everyone in the room jumped scared.

He started to pat the Grandmaster on the shoulder really hard, but the old man didn't seem to notice and started to laugh along with him.

No one, not even Topaz knew what shall they do, before the man sitting next to the Grandmaster didn't spit out his first words since Darcy and Loki entered the game room.

"You are never out of shape, En Dwi Gast, I truly owe you a drink!"

The Grandmaster slightly patted him back also starting to calm down.

"Anyway." The man stood up. Only now it became clear that despite being really slim he was also unnaturally tall. "I don't think I had a chance to introduce myself. I'm Paxt, the old friend of En Dwi Gast. And that was his best joke of our youth."

"Oh?" Darcy took a deep, relieving breath. "So it was a joke?"

It caused yet another wave of the Grandmaster and Paxt laughter, but when they finally calmed themselves again, the Grandmaster answered.

"Of course it was a joke, Darcy Lewis. It would be disgusting to see, let me think, for example that man naked while I'm eating." He pointed lazily at some guy sitting on the other sofa, completely focused on silent discussion with some other guy.

Loki sighed and robbed his forehead. He had enough of that day.

"Truly unexpected piece I must say." He started. 

"Oh yes, it was. It is every time." Paxt poked the Grandmaster knowingly.

"Yes, I suppose so." Loki nodded politely. "I would like to hear more of those, but that was an omnimusly long day and I really need to use a repose in my chamber."

The Grandmaster nodded indulgently letting Loki go with the gesture.

The god slowly stood up and after saying his goodbyes he went out of the room, with deadly stare throwing him by Darcy, directed at him.

“Anyway” The Grandmaster cleared his throat. “I told Paxt here what can you do with the Magic Cube. Care to present?”

Darcy glanced back at the Grandmaster and when she proceed what he said, she quickly nodded and took the Cube out of her pocket.

“Sure.”

She found the right place to begin with and shortly after that the Cube was solved. 

Paxt nodded with approval and wanted to comment it somehow, but just then the Cube suddenly mixed itself, just like it often did.

Paxt stopped with his mouth wide open and raised his eyebrows.

“Do you have any idea what this can do?” He asked shocked.

Darcy frowned.

“What do you mean…?”

“I want this!” Paxt suddenly stood up and looked down on the Grandmaster, pulling one of his hands in the direction of the gun hidden in his pocket.

“What…” Darcy had no idea what was happening around her. The Grandmaster stood up and she squeezed her Cube tightly in her hands. After a moment she also slowly stood up with the intention of carefully moving away from the fight.

“Why this, why don’t you rather…” The Grandmaster waved his hand around not really knowing what could he propose to Paxt. “A ship?”

“You already did give me the ship once when I won with you in one of your stupid games and it turned out to be a broken model, almost five years old!”

“Well why would ya want a Rubik’s Cube now, man?” Darcy frowned. “It’s just a game, really.”

“Just…” Paxt shook his head. “So you don’t know?”

“Don’t know what?” Darcy took a step backwards feeling less and less secured with every passing second.

“This “game” is an legendary artefact able to fulfill your wishes, any wishes!”

“Is it?”

“Really?” Asked Darcy and the Grandmaster at the same time.

For a moment all they heard was Paxt heavy breathing, until something didn’t blink somewhere on their right side.

There was Topaz holding her scepter directly at Paxt.

“Don’t even think about taking out your pistol.” She said with a low, angry voice.

But before she could do anything Paxt took the gun out of his pocket and shot with the laser light straight into her arm.

She screamed loudly and let go of the scepter.

“Run!” Shouted suddenly Darcy to the Grandmaster, who stood looking petrified on what was happening in front of his eyes and the mortal had to caught his hand to get him out of there.

In the moment she started to run ahead and pulling him after her, he finally became conscious again and started to follow her as fast as he could after almost a thousand years of no physical effort.

Paxt didn’t hesitate even for a moment and started to run after them.

He would probably caught them even before they got to the door, but the rest of the guards blocked his path, stopping him at least for a moment.

Darcy and the Grandmaster ran out of the room and once the mortal made sure, that the ruler is actually running behind her she let go of his hand.

They were running down the corridor and neither of them didn’t really know where should they go, until they didn’t saw a familiar figure walking at the other end of the corridor.

“Loki!” The Grandmaster shouted panicked. “Loki, help!”

Loki slowly stopped and looked around in the state of at least slight shock.

What he had in mind was:

The Grandmaster running?

***

Paxt ran out of the game room.

He looked around.

Through the door behind him you could see the row of guards lying unconsciously on the floor.

It was not sure if they were dead or not.

Paxt took a few steps ahead. He didn't see the Grandmaster or this other girl or whoever she was, anyway.

He could go right, left or ahead.

"You look sick." He heard suddenly from his right and he almost jumped on those words looking around shocked. "But with our Sine Dolore everything will be right again!"

He blinked a few times realizing that the thing he got so surprised about was a mirror.

He sighed with irritation, thinking that En Dwi Gast always was able to find the most weird things of all and decided to go ahead.

His steps seemed to be heavy and loud on the empty corridor.

He could swear it wasn't that silent around when he arrived to the tower.

Paxt snorted.

That would be enough about loyal guards En Dwi Gast told him about so much.

But that was good.

If Paxt couldn't have both the Rubik's Cube and the Grandmaster alive he rather to have the artefact and En Dwi Gast’s blood on his hands.

The tall man get his gun ready and passed yet another corner.

When he did he finally saw him.

The Grandmaster was standing next to the girl from earlier.

Paxt smiled to himself and started to walk in their direction pointing the gun at the Grandmaster. 

But just then someone jumped out from behind his back and before Paxt could do anything hit him hard with his elbow.

The Grandmaster's old friend whimpered a bit and squeezed his gun tighter.

Paxt tried to turn around but before he managed to do so he got stabbed with a knife straight into his stomach.

Only now he finally saw his opponent.

It was the man the Grandmaster introduced him to and, what’s worse, he was stronger than he seemed with his little body and erroneous eyes.

Unlikely another second of wonder was more than bad for him. The guy stabbed him once again. Paxt screamed, but that wasn't enough to stop him.

He collected all his force, straightened up and pushed the guy so hard that when he hit the wall the few drops of plaster fell on his head and arms.

Paxt smiled to himself and didn't wonder any longer.

He directed his gun on the Grandmaster again and shot without thinking about it.

The man didn't have any chance. He fell on the floor just where he stood.

The Rubik's Cube fell out of his pocket, but before Paxt could reach it the girl quickly caught it herself and started to ran ahead, farer down the corridor.

It was obvious though, that she won't run far away.

Paxt reached her in just a few jumps, pulled the Cube out of her hands and pushed her on the wall, just like he did with the man.

He looked closer at the Cube.

It was shining, like a golden tropheum the Grandmaster always used to take away from him in the old days. Paxt smiled to himself and hid the gun to his pocket starting to walk down the corridor, in the direction of the lift.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they bet

A few days later everything was more or less back in order again. Loki and Darcy were for a moment put to be in charge. 

Both of them had rather different ideas, which caused a lot of fighting, but at the same time - what surprised both of them - it wasn’t like they weren’t able to finally make a reasonable decision.

Of course it was not like that were very important ones, just a bit controversial sometimes.

But at least, as Loki liked to remind himself, there finally was someone who did his laundry.

Darcy on the other hand was happy that there’s no public executions, at least for a few days.

Both mortal and the god were sitting in the game room and trying to sort something out. It was true the Grandmaster didn’t really seem to care about anything that was happening outside of the tower, but it didn’t mean people didn’t hit to him in some cases

And that - in a really bad moment - was one of them.

The woman that wanted to talk to them was driven inside on the chair Darcy got herself in the day of her arrival. She wasn’t unconscious though and didn’t have a teasing circle hooked to her body, which could suggest she came there by her free will.

Once the chair and the guards behind it stopped in front of them, the woman looked in their direction with confused look.

“I thought the Grandmaster is in charge in here.” She started with hoarse voice. 

Darcy sighed deeply, and laid her head on her hand.

“He’s unavailable in the moment.” Loki stated coldly, honestly acting like he actually own the place as his own.

Darcy glanced back at him again shaking her hand doubtfully.

“Why have you even brought her in here?” Loki glanced at the guardians, who, all looked between themselves not sure which of them should answer.

“I wanted a favour.” The woman spoke instead of them. “The Grandmaster…” She paused for a moment wondering if it will be apperactive if she say what she want and finally deciding against it. “We are starving.”

Only now Darcy glanced down on the Sakaarian. She didn’t look poor, but people on Sakaar were looking different in general and the Midgardian wasn’t sure if her judgement was correct.

“Oh, we have plenty of food in here.” She smiled to the woman. “We may…”

“Then we will starve.” Objected Loki interrupting her.

Darcy rolled her eyes on him.

“I’m sure we won’t. Just a bit…”

“Yes, we beg you.” The woman cut in again looking for both Loki and Darcy with pleading look on her face, mostly on the Midgardian though.

“I was in the city and people there didn’t look like they were starving.” Commented Loki glancing on Darcy with strong belief in his own words. “And poor citizens don’t dress like that.”

Darcy opened her mouth to protest, but just then she realised she didn’t really have an argument for that and went silent.

“We will consider it.” Loki turned to the woman again and let the guards take her away with the chair.

Once they were gone, Darcy turned to the god of mischief again.

“Come on, what will that hurt?” The Midardian tried to convince Loki. “No one will even notice and you’ll have a chance to make some people’s life better. And it’s not even your food”

Loki snorted and rolled his eyes.

“You can’t just trust anyone who will walk through that door and ask you for a favour.” He augmented. “If they do starve then we shall make more thought out action, not just give the food around.”

Darcy pursued her lips feeling like he is kind of right, but not really wanting to admit it.

“One time won’t change anything.” She said. “Just a few dishes or something.”

“How can you be sure about that, mortal? We were precisely told…”

“Like you ever cared what you’re told.” Darcy snorted. “Just give those poor people some pasta or something. I’m not tryin’ to convince you to buy them caviar.”

Loki frowned slightly.

“I beg your pardon?” He looked at her like she mumbled the last sentence in a foreign language.

“What?” Darcy raised her eyebrows.

“You want to give them what?” Repeated Loki.

“Some pasta…” The mortal stopped talking for a moment. “Wait, you don’t know what’s this?”

Loki slowly shook his head looking at her like she went crazy.

“Oh my god, does that mean…?” Darcy chuckled shocked. “You’re 1026 years old and have never eaten pasta? You have no idea what you’re missing.” Darcy leaned closer so she had a better look at the god.

Loki shrugged with indifferent expression.

“You are surely missing more things. There's no possibility that mortal will live through more than a god.” 

“Is that so? Give me an example.” Challenged Darcy. 

Loki looked at her ironically.

“Oh, that's too easy.” He snorted. “Did you ever fake your death?”

Darcy opened her mouth, ready to say: I did. But then she just took a deeper breath and answered a bit violently.

“Does doing that not on purpose counts?”

“I don’t think you can even call it faking your death then.” Mocked Loki looking at her with doubt. “But if you are so stubborn then I have another one. Have you ever stab Thor?”

Darcy looked at him like she really wanted to change her story a bit, but she finally decided it’ll be too obvious and answered honestly.

“No. I tasered him though.”

Loki frowned losing his attitude just for a few seconds.

“You did?” 

Darcy nodded proudly.

“That I did.”

For a moment Loki looked like he really wanted to admit that teasering counts, but, finally he put himself together and said arrogantly.

“That’s still not it, mortal.” 

Darcy rolled her eyes.

“Well, you surely wouldn't dare to work as a shop assistant for three months.” She fought back.

“What’s shop assistant?” Loki frowned.

“Ha!”

“Okay. You won in that one. But you couldn’t do most of things I’d told you to do, that I’ve done.”

“Prove it.” Challenged Darcy. “What do you say for that? Both of us will give each other a task that we’ve done and the other one didn’t. Who will be able to do that wins. And in every task we have only one chance.”

“What happens if I win?” Loki raised his eyebrow.

“You mean if I win?”

The god chuckled.

“If that thought will help you sleep at night mortal.”

Darcy looked at him with pity.

“Dunno. Whoever will win, will get whatever they will want at the moment..” Darcy shrugged and involuntary reached to her pocket playing with a square, hard object.

“I wouldn't set up that rule on your place.” Warned the god.

“We will see who’ll really regret it.” Darcy smiled in a way, that made other people feel uneasy. “So, are you in?”

“Why not?” Loki smiled back. “But don't say I didn't warn you.”

Darcy snorted.

“Yeah, sure Mischief.” She took her hand out of her pocket and slowly stood up. “How about we go and visit Topaz now and then we will talk about this food thing again? I’m sure she’ll be excited to hear what’s going on.”

Loki rolled his eyes.

“I’m certain she’ll be enchanted.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute Grandmaster and his cute companions

Darcy and Loki stopped on the corridor before the huge, silver door, which would normally lead to the Grandmaster's chamber - the most comfortable of all - but for now led to Topaz recoveration room.

Darcy knocked slightly ignoring the voice from behind her that was saying 'with every bite you become younger' and when she heard indifferent "Come in" from the inside she pushed the door.

She and Loki both already had a chance to step inside and as much as the god remained unmoved, Darcy was enchanted every time she came in.

It was like her room on Sakaar - which was already the most luxurious place she ever slept in - but ten times better.

In the middle of the room there was a huge bed levitating above the ground and waving slightly with every move Topaz made to adjust to her current needs.

Next to the bed there was a matching armchair, which also levitated, but in the opposite to the bed you were able to move with it. Something like chair on wheels.

The Grandmaster was sitting on it and looking on Darcy and Loki with content but rather tired expression.

"How are ya?" Asked Darcy coming closer to the bed and taking with her one of remaining levitation chairs and taking a place next to the Grandmaster.

"Good, Topaz here should recover for not a long time, so I'm good.I need someone worthy to hold my scepter and I don't think any of you would he ready to bare that task."

Darcy snorted quietly.

"I'm certain we wouldn't." Assured him Loki lazily. Holding this thing and handing it to the Grandmaster was the last thing he wanted to do in this tower - a place the better, the less duties he had to do. 

He actually started to think if it wasn't slightly better than Asgard. There was no annoying brother, the local ruler actually loved him… there was only Darcy, but she was much less invasive than Thor. Only that in Asgard Frigga…

Loki shook his head chasing away an unwanted thought.

"So how is your Cube, Darcy?" The Grandmaster chuckled and looked up at Loki. "I still can't believe how you dealt with Paxt with your tricky trick. Wonder if he still thinks he actually killed me and took my Magic Cube?"

Darcy frowned. Every time she talked with him, he was a bit closer to consider the Cube his and it surely wasn't his, especially that he wouldn't be able to do anything with it.

"I don't think he does, but I made sure he will have a hard time coming back, so you probably won't see him again for minimum few years." Said Loki and smiled slyly to himself thinking about something only he knew.

"Ha, that's good. Very good." The Grandmaster nodded wisely. "So how is it, Darcy?"

Darcy cleared her throat.

"I actually didn't try it yet." She took the Cube out of her pocket. "It's been a lot of mess around."

The Grandmaster frowned with something like impatience in his expression.

"What do you mean you didn't try i yet?" He looked at her like she was stupid. "What are you waiting for then, now is same best moment as any other."

Darcy glanced at him with doubt, but shrugged and pursed her lips quickly solving the Cube and ignoring Loki's stubborn sight at her.

"I wish for this armchair to be pushed on the other side of the room." She said no really thinking much about her wish, once she was done solving the Cube. 

For a moment nothing happened.

They heard Loki's snort as he crossed his arms with satisfaction on his face. He definitely decided that Paxt and the Grandmaster were worthy themselves if it's about believing in Magic in anything.

But as he was thinking that, the armchair suddenly started to move itself on the other side of the room and stopped only under the wall.

The Grandmaster stood up.

"Amazing!" He clapped his hands a few times."It actually works!"

Darcy sat on a chair for a few seconds both enchanted and kind of scared of what just happened.

She slowly stood up from the chair like she suspectected it may rode with her even farer, through the wall and outside the tower.

"Now wish for Loki to smile." Ordered the Grandmaster, who all this time was observing the god and clearly saw his lack of enthusiasm.

Darcy frowned at him, thinking that it may be a bit too far to make someone doing something against their will, but Loki seeing her hesitation cut in.

"Go on, mortal. We all want to know if it'll work."

Darcy peeked at the god not agreeing with him even a little bit, but finally decided that if he asks for it himself then perhaps nothing should happened.

She solved her Cube once again, really fast, as she always did and said.

"I wish for Loki to smile."

They waited a few seconds.

Then more.

And more.

But when like two minutes have passed and nothing had happened - including the Cube to be mixed again - Darcy spoke up.

"Well, it clearly doesn't work anymore." She cleared her throat a bit preplexed.

Loki raised his eyebrow on her being careful not to smile in any way.

"Maybe it fulfill only one wish." Suggested the Grandmaster with nervousnes.

"Or maybe it doesn't work on people." Darcy shrugged looking closely at the Cube.

Loki kept looking at her with satisfaction, so she finally lost her patience, mixed the Cube herself and then solved it again.

"I wish for…" she had 'Loki to fall off a cliff' at the edge of her tongue, but she stopped herself and said instead. "...a cup of hot chocolate."

This time, before Loki could say "stop flexing, mere mortal" there was a silent “pum” and the cup of the most real hot chocolate in the universe appeared on the table next to Topaz bed.

Darcy frowned at first, but then took a few steps ahead and went to the drink, leaving the Cube on her chair.

This time Loki sighed looking at the artefact, which was now mixing itself with loud, unpleasant crackling.

"It's a scam" He suddenly commented with a lofty voice.

Darcy raised her eyebrows in provocative gesture still looking at the chocolate, which actually smell and looked like it.

"It works, what's so scammy about it?" She asked and slolwy took a little sip of the drink. It tasted like chocolate as well.

"You said that Paxt mentioned that it was supposed to fulfill any wishes, am I right?" Loki's voice was so ironic that every word he said had to be a pure provocation, but Darcy went for it anyway.

"He also said it was a legendary object, do you know what that means?" She retorted putting her chocolate down on the table with a loud knock. 

“Of course I know, I just perceived that it could work better.” He answered with a really calm voice as for character of their conversation.

“Oh, so you wanted to smile against your own will, did ya?” Darcy raised an eyebrow smiling half provocatively, half amused. 

When Loki stepped closer to her crossing his arms with the intention of crushing his opponent Darcy actually considered if she didn’t anticipate, but she was almost sure the god also smiled with a bit of amusement.

The Grandmaster on the other hand was more than sure that it was exactly what the god did and he smiled himself shipping them so badly that it hurted.

But the guardian evidently didn’t see any of that and just when Loki was about to retort she growled loudly.

Everyone looked in her direction and after a moment, she spoke.

"Can you just get out of here? Both of you?"

Darcy and Loki went immediately silent and looked at the Grandmaster with questioning sight.

The old man looked a bit unsure but one glance at Topaz who was actually doing something else than standing next to him was enough.

"She's right, you have the people to care for." He admitted gesturing in the direction of the door, though he seemed quiet unwilling to get them out.

Darcy and Loki said their goodbyes and went out of the room to continue their ‘fight’ somewhere else.

***

Some time later, when the Grandmaster obviously decided that Topaz had enough of rest, he suddenly smiled with excitement and turned to her. She raised her head from the pillow and glanced at him in asking gesture.

"So, what do you think about those two?" Asked the old man clearly wanting to know her opinion on that.

Topaz frowned.

"One is geek and the other one is narcissist." She said with her usual careless voice taking a better position to talk.

Grandmaster waved his hand and murmured some words impatiently.

"I didn't ask about their characters, Topaz. I'm talking about feelings here. What do you think of them as a couple?" He asked with ecstasy. 

Topaz raised one eyebrow.

"They are a couple?" She asked confused.

The Grandmaster growled unhappy with the level of stupidness of his companion.

"Not yet." He explained like he was talking to a child. "But I'm sure they will be. So what do you think about the… the, how do I call it? Starts with t…"

"Trouble?" Suggested Topaz.

"What does it have to do with feelings?" The Grandmaster asked indignant. "I mean when you have a lot of feelings to someone, but you didn't confessed them yet and you are…"

"Pathetically fighting for their attention?" Broke in Topaz.

The Grandmaster frowned even more.

"That doesn't start with "t", also it is one word no…" The Grandmaster clapped suddenly. "Oh I know! Tension!"

Topaz nodded looking at least bored and lied on the bed again, but the Grandmaster didn't seem to notice.

"So? What do you think? Is there tension? Cause I think they fit each other just like pink fits blue!" Said the Grandmaster, but then paused for a moment. "That wasn't the best comparison, was it?" He shook his head. "Well maybe more like… bread with cheese then! You like both alone, but together they make a perfect match making it all even better!"

Topaz slowly nodded visibly not interested in speculations.

"I think they hate each other." She commented. The Grandmaster looked at her with an irritated expression.

"That's what tension is, Topaz! Didn't you see the looks they kept exchanging? They only seem to hate each other but in reality…" He raised an eyebrow in a meaningful gesture. 

Topaz looked at him with doubt.

"I don't see anything special there." She answered.

The Grandmaster growled again and turned away from Topaz crossing his arms.

"You really have no idea about feelings." He commented with resignation. "But you'll see they will end up together." He ended up distinctly and didn't say a word thinking about his favourite yet-to-be-couple for the next hour.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last rewarded

Darcy and Loki opened the Grandmaster’s chambers, which were now their point of meeting, because of Topaz recoveration, arguing loudly.

“...so you just can’t give me that non-sensible task, Mischief.” Finished the mortal walking into the room. “How do you even imagine that happening?”

Loki snorted.

“Just like all the duels are happening’” He answered with a mocking voice. “It’s not my fault you made my job so easy by giving me a trivial challenge.”

“Shit, here we go again.” Murmured Topaz, who would evidently appreciate it more if the Grandmaster left her alone for the moment and went to talk with his “friends” somewhere else. 

But, unlikely for her, the ruler didn’t want to hear about it. Just like he thought that if he leaves, Paxt will come back and kill her for good this time.

Well, maybe not Paxt, but literally anyone else.

“What duels are you talking about?” Asked the Grandmaster clearly interested, showing them the armchairs they were used to sit on when they were coming to meet him.

Darcy and Loki both sat down, evidently not too willing to talk about their previous topic.

“We made a bet.” Explained finally Loki, when the silence became too long and his meaningful stares in this annoying mortal’s side didn’t make her say that.

“Oh.” The Grandmaster looked even more interested than a moment ago. “I love bets, tell me more.” 

Once again none answered for almost a minute and the ruler was just watching his two, favourite people exchanging glances, when they were trying to decide who should speak next.

Finally, Darcy surrendered.

“I’m supposed to win the duel without the use of the Rubik’s Cube with someone in here and Loki has to sell wooden clock to someone.” She said. “All to see who can do more things.”

The Grandmaster smiled cheerfully, like he wanted to say “that’s my people”, but instead he just nodded a few times and changed the subject to - seemingly - more important to him at the moment.

“I wanted you two to know something.” He announced with almost serious voice. Probably the most serious voie he ever spoke to anyone on Sakaar, which still was not very serious.

“Yes...?” Darcy looked at the old man a bit anxious. Till this day seriousness in her life never meant anything good.

Loki had to be under the same impression, cause he also started to look kind of stressed.

“Tricky Loki, you are the first person who protected me so good in my whole life, and...” Here the Grandmaster made a more joyful face again “...let me tell you, it was a lot time...” The old man looked at all of them meaningfully. “...with just sparkles.”

The Grandmaster smiled to himself as Loki was looking at him with a mix of confusion and irritation caused probably by the world “sparkles” used as the term to describe his illusions.

“And you Darcy Lewis are the best owner of the Magic Cube and my favourite person for many, many reasons I don’t have a power to quote right now, which is why…” The Grandmaster took a relaxing breath. “I decided to honor you.”

Darcy blinked a few times and Loki raised eyebrows.

“By adding you to my welcoming presentation.” He finished finally and smiled happily waiting for delight from the side of his interlocutors.

Instead he got a suprised frown from both of them.

“What presentation?” Asked the god.

The Grandmaster looked at him surprised for a moment, but then he finally realised.

“Oh, of course, neither of you didn’t see it - your loss by the way.” Commented the old man. “But Darcy you heard about it, didn't you?” He directed the last question to the mortal, who finally calmed down and nodded with dignity.

“I heard it's absolutely amazing.”

Loki glanced quickly at the mortal and added after a moment.

“If so, I’m truly honored with that glorious award.” He said. 

The Grandmaster smiled even wider than before. He loved when Loki used such a great language. It truly sounded like he admired him but not in the “bro you did great, let me buy you a drink” way, but rather in the full of respect and sympathy way. 

The old man was silent for a moment more and only then he finally changed a topic for something less official. The three of them (occasionally four, when Topaz was adding something) talked for about an hour more, until Darcy and Loki weren’t finally threw out by Topaz who said she really needed to go to sleep.

When mortal and god where outside of the room they both wanted to go their separate ways but it turned out they’re walking in the same direction.

It was one of really awkward moments both of them - though mostly Darcy, Loki didn’t have many occasion to witness them, for he was a prince - hated and after a minute of walking in really embarrassing silence Darcy finally spoke.

“Did ya notice how the Grandmaster cares for Topaz? I would never thought he will get so worried for her as he just ignores her most of the time.” She commented carefully. She was not sure herself why did she even start the conversation, but it seemed a better thing to do then walk so awkwardly till she’ll reach her destination.

Loki glanced at her a bit surprised that she started as well, but - exceptionally - didn’t answer ironically.

“Surprising, indeed.” He nodded slowly. “She always seemed to be fond of him, but the Grandmaster mostly acted like he just needed a moving rack for his scepter.”

Darcy laughed slightly not believing herself she did. Loki clearly couldn’t believe it as well, because he had to look at her side to check if he didn’t mishear.

"Loki! Nice to see you!" In that moment some woman who was just passing by patted Loki's shoulder in friendly gesture and walked along not waiting for response.

"You too." The god answered with firm voice, on what Darcy simply raised her eyebrows, but just continued with their conversation.

“Well, after all he turned out to care.” Said Darcy and cleared her throat. “Not like with us. I hoped that he will give us someone to do laundry for us at least, but he just added us to his ‘presentation’ instead.” She shook her head and this time thought she was the one to mishear.

“That’s exactly what I thought about.” Said Loki before he could stop himself and then also cleared his throat. The whole situation suddenly became more awkward instead of less and both Darcy and Loki decided with relief that they’re finally where they both were going - in the game room - and that this conversation can be ended.

“Seems, we’re here.” Commented Darcy outloud. “See ya.” 

Loki nodded at her and quickly moved away in the side of one of the sofas, where he saw the people he had no pleasure to talk to before and decided to join them to check if maybe, just maybe at least one of them will turn out to be someone worth knowing.

Darcy on the other hand looked around the room for at least one known face. And when she already thought she won’t find any, she noticed her one-talk friend.

On the other side of the room there was Valkyrie sitting on one of the comfortable chairs and drinking - God knows which one this day - bottle of Saakarian alcohol.

Darcy smiled at her and slowly started to walk in her direction with the slight smile on her face.

Valkyrie noticed her, only once she was a few steps away from her table and waved at her in the way, that the mortal wasn’t sure if she was actually waving or just wagging with her hand.

Despite that, Darcy decided to come closer anyway.

“Long time not see ya.” She started, while sitting next to her acquaintance, who took yet another sip of her bottle before answering.

“I normally spend my time farer away from the main rooms.” She said putting the bottle down on the table. “In the opposite to you, by the way. I guess you mostly don’t get far away from the Grandmaster.”

Darcy looked away a bit ashamed.

“It’s easy to get lost in here.” She commented slowly.

Valkyrie nodded.

“I heard about your ‘Magic Cube’.” Valkyrie laughed clearly not feeling comfortable with using this name.

“You did?” Darcy frowned surprised. She didn’t really tell anyone about it, maybe except for the Grandmaster and Loki, but the first one kept spending most of his time with Topaz, and the second one had absolutely no reason to talk about it.

“I guess the other guy…”

“You mean Loki?” Darcy raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, Laki.” Valkyrie and Darcy both snorted quietly. “Anyway, he was complaining about it to some people. Saying it’s rubbish or something”

“Really?” Darcy frowned once again. “Why would he even mention that, he walks away every time I talk about it.”

Valkyrie shrugged and took another sip of her drink.

“Maybe he needed to spit it out.” She assumed. “Whatever his motives were, now your ‘Magic Cube’ is quite unpopular in here.”

Darcy laughed slightly.

“Unexpecting.” She commented not really worrying about it. When Valkyrie told her she actually heard about the artefact, Darcy got worried that someone may want to take the Cube away from her, but now she could be calm. 

The mortal looked down at the pocket of her purple mantle. After a moment of wonder she finally took it out and showed to Valkyrie.

“Wanna another round?” She asked her noticing that her acquistane has already emptied the bottle and would probably like another one.

Valkyrie looked first at Darcy and then at the Cube slowly understanding what she means.

“Sure.” She answered slowly after a longer moment. “I’ll be glad to see that this illusions guy wasn’t right.”

Darcy smiled at her as she was solving the Cube. She felt like she could really get on well with Valkyrie.

When the Cube was finally solved, the mortal sighed and ordered.

“I wish for another two bottles of the best alcohol on Sakaar.” 

For a moment there was an awkward silence as the Valkyrie was looking expectantly at Darcy and her Cube, which was now mixing itself.

The Asgardian was actually going to speak up again, but just then, some man, neither she or the Midgardian ever saw there before approached to them and layed two, huge battles of the best alcohol on Sakaar on their table.

“I thought it would be a nice gift for nice ladies.” He smiled gallantly though he looked a bit like he wasn’t sure what is he doing.

“Thanks, that’s really nice of you.” Said Darcy giving back the smile. The guy nodded at her and slowly went away.

When Darcy looked back at Valkyrie she was looking at least surprised.

“That really is the best alcohol in Sakaar.” She commented and laughed, really glad about two bottles in front of her. “You really did prove this guy wrong.” She admitted looking at Darcy with liking.

“Yeah.” Darcy sighed. “We will see about that.” 

Valkyrie frowned.

“What do you mean, the Cube works great.”

Darcy shook her head.

“I didn’t mean that. I bet with him and now I have to win the duel with someone.” She frowned.

Valkyrie raised her eyebrows.

“Did you ever fight?” She asked with a slight amount of mockery.

Darcy laughed out loud.

“Do I look like I did?”

Valkyrie snorted.

“No.” She admitted. For a moment they both went silent. It lasted for a bit, until Valkyrie didn’t reach to her pocket for something.

“Didn’t you say something about your ‘taser’ when we talked the last time?” She asked carefully.

Darcy looked at her with suspicion.

“I guess, why?”

Valkyrie quickly looked around and when she was sure no one is looking took a bunch of metal circles and the little pilot out of her pocket and put it on the table.

When Darcy send her a questioning look, she sighed deeply and explained.

“You mentioned it works similarly.” The Asgardian shrugged. “If it helps I’ll be more than happy knowing that you won the duel.”

Darcy nodded carefully and took all the metal circles, one by one and hid them in her pocket.

Maybe this bet wasn’t going to be that much of the disaster after all.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bet, a fight and an accident

Darcy was going through the corridors with obstinate expression and butterflies in her stomach. 

That was it.

The day she was supposed to take part in the duel. 

And - what’s worse - win it.

She didn’t expect the Grandmaster - who got her an opponent, a really nice man named Cohren and was going to observe the duel - to let her get killed, but she was sure he wouldn’t notice the difference between slight and strong damage on her health.

Well, she thought, she had the thing that was practically like taser so after all maybe it wasn’t going to be that bad.

With that thought, the mortal entered the game room, in which everything was going to take place and instantaneously got pale.

In the middle of the room there stood Cohren dressed in bronze armour and showing off to the Grandmaster, who seemed to be delighted.

That would be enough of me being his favourite person, thought Darcy and at the same moment she felt something hard under her foot and tripped over it.

For a few seconds she did everything to maintain her balance, but it was too late.

Before you could say “Darcy is so going to lose the duel”, she was falling straight in the side of Loki, who turned out to be just a few centimeters ahead of her, which she didn’t notice because she was focusing on Cohren and the Grandmaster.

The god looked in her direction like on slow motion with deeply surprised expression. He spread his arms and for a few seconds Darcy was sure he’ll catch her and she’ll avoid the painful meeting with the floor.

But that turned out to be unavailing hope.

In the last moment Loki took a sudden step back avoiding being hit by the mortal and letting her fall on the floor at the same time.

Darcy groaned slightly, feeling her elbow is starting to ache.

Maybe she was wrong. It was going to be very bad.

The mortal slowly started to collect herself from the floor, when suddenly she heard an unsure grunt from above her.

“Are you… wholesome?”

Darcy looked up just to see a kind of indifferent face of the god of Mischief and his hand pulled out towards her. 

She raised an eyebrow.

“Sure…” She said slowly considering for a moment if she should take his hand or not. After all he could have caught her instead of moving away.

But at the end she did caught it and slowly got back up.

“I do hope you’re still capable of fighting with Cohren.” He said coming back to his normal, mocking tone and letting go of her hand.

If he was to be honest with himself, he didn’t quite expect the mortal falling on him and moving away was more of the impulse than intended action, so he felt a bit awkward with the fact that the mortal probably thought he did that, because she was the one to fall on him. 

But it’s not like he was going to admit it so he just decided to act like nothing have happened.

“Of course I am.” Retorted Darcy evidently taking the same tactic as Loki.

She seemed a bit put off though. 

To be honest it was mostly because only now she noticed that the room is filled with much more people than usually and that all of them look like the duel was exactly what they came there for.

“Where does that crowd come from?” She asked after a moment, glancing at Loki, who smiled slyly hearing her uncertainty. 

“I told a few people about the spectacular double defeat you’re going to bear today.” He shrugged sminingly nonchalantly. “You know how they are in here, they love rumple.”

“Like you didn’t.” Murmured Darcy under her breath.

“I beg your pardon?” Loki raised his eyebrow provocatively.  
  
Darcy has already opened her mouth to repeat what she just said, a bit more distinctly, but just then they both heard Cohren calling the mortal from the other side of the room.

“Are you ready, opponent?” He shouted.

Darcy sighed deeply remembering why did she even came there at the first place.

“Yes. We may start.” She answered and raised her thumb up.

They both headed to the middle of the room and stopped on the opposite sides of the big circle that the people had formed.

The crowd gathered there, slowly started to calm down and when the Grandmaster went ahead to play the role of the judge and commentator in one person the room fell completely silent.

“Are both of the participants ready?” Asked the ruler loudly looking first at Cohren, who nodded his head and then at Darcy, who said uncertainty.

“I am.”

The Grandmaster also nodded and looked around for a moment admiring all the people who decided to come there that day. 

Finally, he cleared his throat and announced.

“If that’s so the duel begins…” He made a break to increase the tension and ended up with a loud, awaiting voice. “Now!”

Just when he said that Cohren threw himself at Darcy who just started to take the metal circle out of her pocket.

The crowd cheered around her, some people almost pushing her ahead to meet her opponent.

Darcy felt panic raising at her as the huge guy was running straight towards her and wanted nothing more but to hide behind the crowd, which unluckily was too big to do that.

Her hands were trembling and she felt nausea with every step that drove Cohren closer to her.

It took her definitely too long to jump out of the way, before the huge guy almost got to her, falling on the crowd from speed.

Darcy jogged on the other side of the circle trying to take out the metal taser out of her pocket with shaky hands. 

Cohren needed a moment to turn around and collect himself again and Darcy wanted to use his inattention, but before she got to untangle her 'weapon' he was running straight on her again.

This time Darcy took a deep breath and squeezed the metal circle in her hand. She wasn't going to get almost rammed again. 

She started to run away from him as soon as he was in the middle of the circle, making him lost his pace a bit and getting herself safely on the other side.

She already was breathing heavily, though she actually didn't do much yet, but she assumed that it had to be stress and decided to ignore it.

Cohren recapped before the people on the other side of the circle and started to run after Darcy again, who started to run away from him yet anothet times as well.

For a few long, tiring minutes they where practically playing bricklayer with each other. Once Darcy thought she is ready to stick the circle to Cohren's arm, he was trying to rame her and she was chickening out.

The Midgardian could feel her heart beating so hard that it was almost painful as she jumped out of the way again.

She thought it was going to last till she won't fall tired on the floor and let Cohren win by walkover, but it ended as soon as the people started to boo. 

As much as Darcy couldn’t care less, Cohren evidently had another opinion.

“Come on, we can’t do this forever.” He said breathing hard and stopping for a moment. “Just surrender and I won’t do anything to you.” He offered.

Darcy squinted her eyes to see Cohren better. 

She felt the lack of glasses everyday on Sakaar, but never as much as that day.

She didn’t respond, too tired and out of her breath to do that.

Instead she flipped the circle in her hand again and decided to change her tactic.

She tilted a bit and before Cohren could do this first she started to run straight on him repeating to herself that this time she won't chicken out.

Her opponent yelped surprised and the only thing he got to do was directing his hand ahead of him in protective gesture, which she quickly bypassed and finally sticked the metal circle to his arm.

Or at least she thought so.

Because when she pressed the button on the pilot Cohren wasn’t the one to fall.

Instead she tased a poor man from the audience.

Freaking defect of vision!

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry man…” She started but before she could finish she saw with the corner of her eye as Cohren pulled his hand in her direction and she got to move away, only because some a bit too emotional woman of the audience pushed her away just in time.

But that made her lose her balance and before she noticed Cohren caught her wrist and with his few times bigger body pinched her to the floor.

“Five!” She heard the Grandmaster’s voice.

Oh no, she couldn’t lose that.

“Four!”

She slowly pulled one of her hands of Cohren embrace and started to reach to her pocket. If only she could…

“Three!”

The crowd started to cheer fretfully and screaming something Darcy completely couldn’t understand.

The mortal finally put her hand in her pocket and managed to take out the metal circle.

“Two!”

If it was even possible the people went louder.

Darcy finally sticked the circle to Cohren's neck and before he could do anything…

“One!”

She pressed the button and when her opponent was shaking because of the electrical impulse coming through his whole body, she got out from over his heavy body as fast as she could.

A few moments later Cohren laid unconscious on the floor.

There was no doubt about who won and despite the fact that Darcy didn’t see Loki's expression too clearly, she was sure it wasn’t filled with satisfaction.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki a seller

When the Grandmaster came back to his - or in that moment - Topaz room he was in a really good mood.

Perhaps it was due to the duel - he loved duels - and the fact that Darcy was the one who fought in it and won it, but it could also be because when he went inside he saw Topaz actually standing by herself the first time since she has been shot.

He was not sure from where did it come from - probably from the fact that he'll finally get someone to hold his scepter back - but he felt a huge amount of relief.

In the day like this he honestly felt no urge to metl anyone and he would even be willing to - if it was possible - unmelt some of his vict… Waywards, who were killed by the scepter held in his hand.

He laughed to himself thinking about how good did he enclose it. And after a moment he spoke to Topaz, who was slowly heading to her bed, probably coming back from the bathroom.

"Darcy just won her duel, Topaz, a pity you weren't there."

The woman nodded at him slightly and only when after a few moments the Grandmaster sat on the armchair next to the bed, and she finally went to it and then sat on it, the guardian spoke.

"Did she kill the opponent?"

The Grandmaster almost jumped from joy hearing that question. He didn't suspect Topaz will show any kind of interest to his story, for she almost never did, and yet there he was.

He was devastated that he had to destroy her hopes.

"Unlikely no, but she tased him and he is still unconscious…" The Grandmaster wondered about something for a moment. "She looked worried about it though. Maybe she wanted him dead after all? Do you think I should melt him for her?"

Topaz sighed deeply and shrugged.

"Perhaps you could ask her." She suggested wisely.

The Grandmaster nodded his head silently agreeing with her.

They both didn't say anything for a moment, until Topaz didn't spoke again.

"I wanted you to know that I really appreciate your care about my health." She said with her typical indifferent voice.

It sounded almost comical, but the Grandmaster frowned anyway.

It didn't happen to him often, but he honestly was out of words for that was the first time Topaz actually said anything connected in anyway to feelings.

Finally he just shook his head slightly and answered.

"No concern." He cleared his throat making sure he can say next words properly. "After all there's no one else in here worthy of holding my scepter."

***

Few hours after the duel, when Darcy got her time to get dressed and calm herself down it was Loki’s turn to fulfill his part of the bet.

The god was awaiting her on the corridor holding the wooden clock Darcy told him to sell to someone in his hand.

When the mortal approached to him he looked at her provocatively and smiled slightly with the irony characteristic to him.

“That’s going to be too easy.” He commented.

“Are you sure?” Darcy glanced at him with vexation. “People in here don’t seem to be too fond of neither clocks or wood.”

Loki snorted.

"You know nothing, mortal." He commented with his typical, lofty expression, on which Darcy rolled her eyes.

"Loki!" Suddenly she heard a voice of some man, who just so happened to be passing by. "Thanks for that chair again!"

The god nodded at him slightly letting his, clearly, acquistance pass by.

"What chair?" Darcy glanced at Loki with consternation. "I didn't know you were playing Bob the Builder in here."

The god shook his head with disapproval not even caring to ask what's Bob the Builder. Instead of that he started to walk ahead. Darcy sighed deeply, catched up to him and started to walk arm to arm with the god.

After about five minutes they came into the room - this time it wasn’t the game room, but something much more cameral, which reminded Darcy a bit about some kind of little bar, where they sell cheap, but still tasty food and where students meet after lectures.

Loki didn’t hesitate for a long moment.

He saw someone among a few people drinking or eating inside and immediately went in their direction. 

Darcy, intrigued went after him. It turned out that the person Loki saw was a kind-looking, middle-aged (or at least she looked so, you couldn’t be sure of anything on Sakaar) lady sitting at the table and drinking tea with her two friends - a man and a woman in similar age.

When she noticed Loki, she immediately stopped chatting and smiled widely.

“Oh, Loki, a while not seeing you, how nice.” She said kindly and Darcy would surely choked on something if she was drinking or eating at the moment.

“Nice to see you too, Kaziah.” Loki smiled back at her and if Darcy saw him first time in her life she’d probably believe that it’s an honest smile.

“Is there anything you need?” Asked woman glancing friendly at Loki.

“No, the opposite actually.” Stated the god and took the wooden clock from behind his back showing it to his acquaintance.

Darcy snorted from behind him. She couldn’t believe what was happening in front of her eyes. Kaziah took the clock in her hands and started to try it on.

“Oh… dear Grandmaster on the cracker.” She whispered glancing at her friends who looked equally enchanted. “I never saw something like that before. What an amazing vintage… what a style…” She stopped in the middle of the sentence and suddenly looked at Loki, who just stood there smiling nicely.

“I’m sure it costs fortune.” She said with a voice full of tension, but Loki immediately waved his hand like he wanted to say that she shouldn’t worry about it.

“For you?” He asked with gallant expression. “Only fifteen.”

The woman looked at him with eager eyes and immediately took out some little, shiny device and glanced back at Loki.

“I’ll transfer now.”

Loki nodded and straighten up a bit.

“Thank you.” He looked up, somewhere at the back of the room. “Now if you’ll excuse me I need to get some business done with my acquistance here.” He gestured at Darcy who was standing behind his back and glaring at him.

Kaziah only nodded absent minded and didn’t even notice as Darcy and Loki went away from the table and headed back to the entrance of the room.

When they stopped outside, near the door and Darcy calmed herself a bit she said gloomily.

“Seems we have a draw.”

Loki glanced at her with wonder and leaned on the wall for a moment looking like he wanted to deny her words, but he finally remained silence and spoke only some time later.

“Next round then?” He asked.

Darcy frowned.

“Excuse me?”

“We have a 'draw'" He started on that word. "How about the next round then?” He repeated a bit more confidently this time as he leaned at her side.

The mortal was wondering for a bit until she finally didn’t nod with full of determination expression on her face. 

“Why not.” She said. “Whenever you think about something sensible.” She stated and wanted to go rest, leaving Loki to himself, but before she got to walk too far away she heard a call behind her.

"Hey, mortal!" The god called. Darcy stopped unwillingly looking at him with tiredness. 

"What else do you want, Mischief?"

Loki clenched his lips. 

"It didn't escape my notice that you're blind as bat.” He pulled forward her a pair of new, glasses in black, rectangular eyeglasses rims.

Darcy frowned looking at them suspicious.

"Is that some kind of a trick? Will I wake up with green face or something?"

Loki raised an eyebrow.

"As much as I'd enjoy the sight of your face painted green I'm not that immature." He pointed out. 

Darcy still looked suspicious but she carefully took the glasses out of Loki's hand and put them on her face. 

Finally, after like a month of blurry vision she saw everything clear. Oh, that was good! That was damn good!

"Where did you even took them..." Started Darcy but when she looked back at the place where Loki stood just a moment ago she saw no one. "Well. Anyway, that was nice of you.” She added to herself and headed through the long corridors in the direction her room with her mind full of conflicting thoughts about the day she just lived through.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy the magician and celebrity Loki

Ever since Darcy first solved the Rubik’s Cube in front of the Grandmaster, Loki did his best to avoid everything that was connected to it. 

And when it turned out that the Grandmaster - accidentally, because accidentally - was right calling it the ‘Magic’ Cube, he became even more distant and whenever he heard the old man or Darcy saying something about it he did his best to get away from them as fast as possible.

This time it was the same.

It was almost two weeks since his and Darcy little challenge and Topaz was almost completely cured, but it became kind of a tradition to meet in the Grandmaster’s chamber, when they wanted to keep more privacy.

So when Darcy and the Grandmaster decided to meet up to play with the Cube’s power a little, they decided that it shouldn’t be seen by other people and Loki decided that in this concrete matter he rathers be with ‘other people’ and didn’t join them.

They were sitting, just Darcy, the Grandmaster and Topaz on three comfortable armchairs, between the stack of lot of weird things they all have already wished for - inter alia a few dishes, three cups of hot chocolate with chili, miniature model of the tower and it’s closest area, a really, really lots of clothing and something was was supposed to be jet pack, but they didn’t check if it worked, so it wasn’t sure if it won’t turn out to be just some useless package.

Darcy solved the Cube yet another time - her fingers were already starting to get sore from doing it all the time - and this time handed it to the Grandmaster.

The ruler took it and after a moment of wonder announced.

“I want a replica of my scepter.” 

Darcy looked at him raising her eyebrows.

“What for, man, you already have one.” She commented acting clear-headed.

The Grandmaster shrugged looking a bit like he wasn’t sure what did he really want it though and just didn’t really have an idea for another thing, so he didn’t spoke at all just waiting for his brand new scepter to arrive.

“I think it’s a perfect protection against thieves.” Answered Topaz for him. “We already had one after all.”

Darcy frowned a bit, but the Grandmaster suddenly became a few times more lievely than a second ago.

“That’s exactly what I was thinking about.” He stated looking gratefully at Topaz. “You read my mind.”

Just in the same moment there was a quiet “pum” as the scepter suddenly appeared on the table before them.

The Grandmaster looked at it with pure love and gently took it in his hands.

“Really looks exactly the same.” He decided with visible satisfaction. “That Cube is truly amazing, Darcy Lewis.”

“A pity we cannot check if it works.” Commented Topaz with slightly more interest than she was used to show normally.

Darcy felt shivers going down her spine when she saw as the Grandmaster is nodding his head eagerly - despite finally having glasses she didn’t notice that his expressions didn’t really go with the gesture - and turned her head in other direction.

It was really nice to be able to just wish about something and make it appear somewhere, but when it started to be about something that can be used - or at least it’s prototype can be - to kill someone it started to look completely different.

Darcy sighed and decided that they really needed to stop as for one day, cause for a moment the Grandmaster and Topaz may start to ask for weapons of mass destruction.

“So?” The Grandmaster looked at her impatiently. “I didn’t ask you to stop, why did you stop?”

Darcy snorted and looked back at the ruler who was now holding his fake scepter almost like a mother holds her newly born child and sitting like a royal.

“I think it’s enough for today.” She started slowly, wondering how should she say it in the way, the Grandmaster won’t feel resentful. “If it keeps going like that we’ll soon drown in all this things.”

The ruler looked around lazily and after a moment glanced back at Darcy with unwilling agreement in his eyes.

“Perhaps you’re right.” He admitted slowly and for a moment looked like in one of those moments, in which he just threw some completely surprising things at his interlocutors, but finally he changed his mind and said instead.

“I just came on an idea. How about we make a huge feast for you.” There he looked at Topaz. “On occasion of your recovering?”

***

In the same time the god, who was obviously not Darcy’s type was chatting around with some people, who by the way were loving him more and more every next day he was spending on Sakaar.

A guy named Marvin was just telling him something about how he spend his last holidays chilling on the most wonderful planet in the universe, but then he had to come back to Sakaar because he was out of money and now he was working as a Scraper to collect so much of it that he’ll be able to stay on said planet until he won’t find a job, when the god felt a slight pat on his shoulder.

“Hi.” He heard a shy, high voice from above his head and turned behind himself just to see two people - a woman and a man - staring at him awkwardly and holding something behind their shoulders.

Loki raised his eyebrow in awaiting gesture slowly standing up.

“You’re the Tricky Loki, right?” Asked this time the man.

In that moment the god felt two, completely opposite things at once.

The first one was amusement, that someone is actually asking him who is he and looking like they wanted his autograph in any moment now - it didn’t happen to him since he first betrayed his kingdom, so it was worth happiness.

But the second one was disgust, when he heard the disgraceful nickname that the Grandmaster was so ‘nice’ to give him.

“It’s clearly me.” Answered Loki despite that smiling slightly. “What is it about?”

The pair looked at each other like they were trying to decide who should speak right now. Finally the woman, started with nervous voice.

“We heard a lot of things about you.” She laughed uneasily. 

“For example how you brang the scepter back to the Grandmaster.” Commented the man. “Amazing job.”

Loki nodded slowly not bothering mention that Darcy also was the part in it and trying to look as modest as he, obviously, was.

“I’m honored to hear this.” He admitted, making the pair chuckle slightly.

“Anyway, we wanted to ask you if you couldn’t give us your autograph?” The woman finally dropped it taking out the shining device almost everybody had on Sakaar, which was meant mostly to do transfers, but you could also do a few more things with it.

“That would be a pleasure.” Loki took the first device out of her hand and put his signature in it and than did the same thing with the other one, which was given to him be the man. When he was finally done, the pair shared with him a few more words and went away happily.

When the god turned back to Marvin he was just sitting there and laughing slightly at him.

“And you didn’t want to believe me that you’re a celebrity in here.” He commented.

Loki frowned a bit. It’s not like he didn’t want to believe him. He just didn’t have a proof till now.

“Clearly I was wrong.” He said and shrugged, like he was embarrassed just to show off a bit. “I think it’s a bit too much for me at the moment. I should move to my chambers right now.” He added and after a few more sentences exchanged with Marvin and few other people he met on his way out of the game room, went out of the corridor.

He thought he’ll just go straight to his room, eventually visit the Grandmaster on his way, but something went really wrong.

When he was walking through the corridors he got lost.

It never happened to him before and he had no idea why did he got lost right now. Anyway it was sure that he did, agonizing why didn’t make sense.

What was even worse at this time of the day there was no people around and no one he could ask for way.

So he was wandering around like a lost child trying to find a way home.

It lasted for a really long time until he finally didn’t saw a corridor that looked just like the one of those that he knew.

He started to go in that way but when he got to another corner he didn’t saw what he always did.

He sighed deeply and was just about to leave, but just than, with the corner of his eye he noticed something green, big and oddly well-known to him at the other end of the corridor, behind a huge, red arc sitting in the big room on some parody of bed.

Could that be…?

No…

Where would this…

Hulk.

Come from.

It was impossible, the guy just had to be on MIdgard what would he do on Sakaar?

Despite all the logical thoughts Loki ran away from there as fast as he could and promised himself that he won’t get lost in this freaking tower ever again.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Into the darkness

Behind the walls of the tower there was already completely dark, only inside everything was lighten up and teeming with life.

Darcy went out of her chamber dressed a bit more festive than normally.

And all the reason of that was that the Grandmaster decided to throw the feast for Topaz, to celebrate her recoveration.

Darcy didn't really mind that - when you got used to it the food on Sakaar was really good and even things that were sometimes happening during the parties were livable if you had someone who didn't take part in them as well.

So she got out of the room and started to walk towards the game room, but just then she saw a too well-known person going from the opposite side - she finally didn't have to squeeze her eyes to see if it surely was him - and waved at him and smiled slightly - but not with irony or anger, just honestly.

The god of mischief seeing her raised an eyebrow, but nodded at her and even said when he finally stopped next to her.

"I hope he won't take it too far today."

Darcy chuckled thinking about the previous feasts and wanting totally the same thing.

"Maybe he'll be too focused on Topaz to melt around." She commented as they started to walk through the corridor.

Loki snorted and answered a bit ironically.

"If he'll be focused on her it's even bigger chance that he will melt someone." He commented glancing at the mortal.

Darcy shrugged feeling as her hopes are being destroyed.

"Fair point." She decided finally and looked ahead of her at an empty corridor - not a lot people lived there, so not a lot people were walking that way. "Maybe let's better go already." 

The god nodded once and they both started to walk ib the direction of the game room.

They already went a few hundred meters, when Darcy suddenly laughed and suggested, when she noticed Loki is looking at her with confusion.

"And how about we…" She started.

Suddenly the lights flickered.

Loki looked up as it was going to help him find the source of that, but before he could notice anything, the lights went totally off.

It was completely dark.

There was no window on the corridor and even if there would be one, it wouldn't give them a lot, for it was one of non-moon nights and most of Sakaarians were already asleep.

Darcy felt as she is losing control. She was more or less used to seeing everything blurry, but a complete darkness, especially in a place like this was terrifying.

“Are you still there, Mischief?” She asked unsuccessfully trying to make her voice sound calm.

Obviously, it didn't fool Loki.

Darcy could almost see him rolling his eyes as he said.

“Don't panic, there's nothing that could hurt us. Not seriously, at least.”

“Well, you mean unless we won't fall somewhere.” She responded with irritation forgetting that there weren't a lot of places they could actually fall from.

At worst they could fall at something. 

She heard a impatient monologue she couldn’t understand from Loki's side, but she was pretty sure he heard there words 'mortal', 'pathetic' and 'I can't believe' and some rustle. 

She was sure he started to walk and is planning on leaving her alone, but then he did something she would never suspect him to do.

He found her arm in the darkness and connected his hand with hers.

Darcy involuntary almost took her hand away.

“Calm down, mortal.” Said Loki with rather bored voice. “It's nothing personal, I just don't want you to get lost and start to run around in panic.”

Darcy swallowed nervously but stopped to move her hand and just followed Loki's steps hoping he won't lock her somewhere using a moment, when she didn't see anything.

Luckily for everyone a few, very long minutes later Loki somehow walked them through rows of corridors straight to the game room, in which there were a few windows, so the complete darkness stopped being a problem, though Darcy still was able to see only shapes of people.

She felt as the god lets go of her hand and just in the same moment she heard the Grandmaster's voice.

"Darcy, Loki, is that you?" Asked the old man, which the mortal saw a moment later when he was a bit unsteadily walking with some other person - definitely a girl, not Topaz, but as Darcy decided, someone she knew - in their direction.

"Yes, we were hurrying on your glorious feast, when the…” But before the god managed to finish, he got interrupted by the Grandmaster who already managed to come to them and hugged him quickly.

“Agrh” Said Loki shocked and slowly tapped the Grandmaster on his back with his free hand.

Luckily for him, the ruler stopped hugging him quickly and now went to Darcy to give her a hug as well.

She reacted similarly to the god of mischief, not really knowing what to do and ended up murmuring.

"There, there." 

With a confused smile she was glad no one saw. 

She only heard as the woman who came with the Grandmaster snorted, before the ruler finally straighten up and started to speak nervously.

“I was really troubled that our precious champion may have attacked you.” He spitted out.

Darcy looked involuntarily at Loki wondering if he knows or at least suspects who the champion is, but gwhen she noticed that the god isn’t looking at her, she decided he must have no idea about it and also turned away.

In reality though, Loki didn’t look at her for a bit different reason - he hadn’t been informed that Hulk was the champion, but he saw him in the tower and was clever enough to guess what may he do there, especially after hearing what the Grandmaster said.

So once he heard about the champion running around the tower he simply went pale and didn’t bother to throw surprise looks to anyone.

He was just glad it was dark.

“Oh!” The Grandmaster evidently just reminded himself about something and turned his gaze on the woman next to him. "Valkyrie, I almost forgot. I want you to go and find our champion.” Valkyrie crossed her arms and sighed with irritation. The Grandmaster didn’t seem to notice though. “You know, he could escape because of the electric protection of his door… or rather its lack."

The scrapper nodded perfunctorily and didn’t really bother to ask for further directions. She just turned away and went out of the game room making Darcy wondering if all the Asgardians could see so easily through darkness.

With the moment, in which Valkyrie crossed the doorstep and went out on the corridor, they could hear the Grandmaster sighing deeply before saying.

“Darcy Lewis don’t you think you could light this tower up with your Rubik’s Cube?” He asked finally.

Only now Darcy actually realized that in fact - she could - and started to wonder why didn’t she think about it before.

“Sure I can.” She said suddenly feeling weirdly calmed down and sure that she won’t be force to sit there in darkness with all those people around and also - Topaz and the scepter.

So she took the Rubik’s Cube out of her pocket and started solving it blindfold. It took her a bit longer than usually, but when she finally did - and made sure it was solved - she said.

“I wish for the light to be on.”

Now even Loki sort of sighed with relief. He didn’t like the Cube, but now he had to admit - at least in front of himself - that it was indeed useful.

But as the seconds and then minutes were passing by, nothing happened and the Cube did mix itself.

Finally, when yet another moment passed by with nothing happening, the Grandmaster started hesitantly.

“Did you solve it properly?”

Darcy nodded her head slowly peeking nervously in her skirt. 

Loki snorted with irritation. Of course this hexagon didn’t work properly when it was supposed to.

“Maybe it’s too much for it?” Suggested Darcy delicately. “Or we need it to affect the cause, not effect.

The Grandmaster quickly nodded his head.

“Yes, go on Darcy Lewis, try once again.”

So Darcy did, this time wanting the Cube to affect the light machine.

But as another few minutes passed by and nothing happened all three of them had to admit that the Cube just didn’t work on it.

The Grandmaster winced with disgust on his further words, but he simply couldn’t find any other solution at the moment.

“You should find the source.” He decided with unwilling voice.

Darcy frowned with anxiety and she heard as Loki is stepping from one feet to the other, what could suggest both fret and impatience - the mortal didn't see his face so she couldn't quite tell.

“I don’t expect neither of us to be able to fix the…” Loki hesitated for a moment and finally spilled out with detestation. “...lighting machine.”

“But only Darcy can use the Rubik’s Cube and she’s blind.” The Grandmaster argumented with a heavy sigh at the end of the sentence. “Maybe she’ll be able to fix the machine, once she’ll see it.” 

“She has glasses.” Protested Loki with determination, but he knew he was already on lost position. "And can wish for something that will light the way.

For a moment there fell a heavy silence above the two favourites and the Grandmaster. 

Darcy wasn’t really herself for walking alone in the tower, in darkness, but from the other side she still rathered this option than waiting in the dark room with God knows how many people she wasn’t sure about - especially after Paxt situation - and waiting till the lights will magically be turned on again.

The Grandmaster on the other hand seemed really determined to put just the two of them on this, not Darcy with someone else, so he said finally.

"No one other will collaborate as you." He said finally with deadly serious voice, on which both Darcy and Loki rolled their eyes. "And your illusions may help." He turned to Loki. "And." He added after a longer pause. "I would go myself but I have people to rule around."

Darcy thought that the god won't agree and she was already going to sigh heavily and slowly come back to her room - maybe ask Loki to help her a bit - when the god spoke suddenly, completely changing the situation.

“Gloriously.” He stated with indifferent voice. “I have no doubt it’s the most logical solution.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hulk incident

Before leaving the game room Darcy wished for two flashlights, and the Grandmaster wished her and Loki luck.

Then they went out of the game room - this time they had a way to light up the corridor, so Darcy did see something - with intention of finding the stairs leading to the last floor on which, as the Grandmaster said, there had to be the light machine.

When Loki was starting his way around the tower he didn't think it was going to be something hard to find the stairs.

He actually supposed that the hard part will start when they will already find that thing, but they turned out to have a problem on the stage containing finding the right way.

The first circle around the tower went in complete silent full of focus and a bit of anxiety caused by every louder sound they heard.

Only when Loki started to realize that they are actually already making the second round around the corridors, he spoke up.

"Are you certain he said to walk right?" He asked, but all he got was a shrug, so he assumed that the mortal wasn't sure as well.

Only after a few more minutes of looking for stairs, he heard from her side.

"Maybe he said straight and then right." She assumed and Loki could do nothing but shrug as well.

He didn't want to admit it even in front of himself but he lost orientation once again.

And when was that he promised himself, that he won't wander around this damned place ever again?

Like five days ago? Maybe?

"Let's go back to the game room and try to find the way again." Proposed finally Darcy like she was expecting Loki to know where were they.

The god frowned not wanting to admit that he actually had no idea where to go.

The mortal aimed the light of her flashlight straight into his face looking at him impatiently.

"Earth to Mischief, are you there?" She asked with a tone, which could have been not really serious, if her words weren't followed by a loud thump somewhere behind Loki's shoulder.

The god shivered looking away from Darcy's flashlight and directing his own on the source of the sound.

"What the crap…" there was a loud thump again and when he saw a piece of green skin Loki had no more doubts.

They were standing in the narrow corridor and Hulk was going straight on them.

Darcy stood there eyeing whatever was in front of her with heavy breath trying to find the solution on their upcoming problem.

The Rubik's Cube was out of question, she wouldn't get to solve it and she had no idea what was she even facing.

But she still have something else..

In that moment Loki caught Darcy's wrist and pulled her after him in the direction of some door he found, caughting the handle as fast as possible.

For a moment the door seemed to be closed.

But when Darcy already thought that she'll have to use the idea she came on, the handle let go and a moment later she and the god were standing in the small, dusty storage pressed together because of the amount of things that were there.

"Who was that?" She whispered to the god of mischief, who - she could tell without seeing his face - glared at her.

"Hulk." He answered with similar quiet voice, hoping that it will be enough for her.

Unlikely he was very mistaken.

"What would Hulk…" Started Darcy again, but before she god to finish Loki, hearing as the steps are coming closer and closer, cutted her.

"Shhh." He said with anger.

Only then Darcy focused on the loud steps outside the tiny room for a longer moment not noticing anything else.

Only when Hulk went further down the corridor she sighed quietly with relief and suddenly realized how close was she standing to the god of mischief. 

Darcy was almost touching Loki's chin with her forehead and their chests definitely were touching.

It shouldn't have cause any reaction in her, but her impulses didn't listen to her brain.

She could feel as well as hear her heart starting to beat faster and her hands to sweat, especially the one that was still clenched on the flashlight.

For a few, unbelievably long moments she was almost sure Loki also could hear how her heart is skipping a beat, until…

"Are you okay?" Asked the god of mischief making her look up at him with unsure expression. "I can hear your heartbeat from here and I don't think it's normal for a mortal to have so fast pulse."

Darcy felt as now her heart is beating even faster. She didn't expect the god to comment that even if he really did hear it and yet, there she was. 

Or was he just playing with her?

"Do ya think so? I don't hear anything." She answered finally, pursued her lips and closed her eyes waiting for a moment they will stop hearing heavy steps outisde at all and will be able to get out the tiny storage.

***

Since Valkyrie went out of the game room she have already checked a whole level and Hulk was nowhere.

Or at least she didn't bump on him, but it was hard to miss someone that big.

She could have failed to meet him though, because she did stop to have a drink or two during her searching.

So after like - she wasn't sure - half an hour? She started to have a dilemma if she should go on the other floor or maybe keep looking around on the one she was already on.

After all no one could find the stairs in there, so Hulk wasn’t very likely to do it himself, but who knew?

Valkyrie rolled her eyes on the Grandmaster. Couldn’t he send someone more interested in finishing that task? She, personally didn’t really mind Hulk running around the tower, she got on well with him.

So she already started to consider another way out of the situation - maybe having a few more drinks and then go and tell she didn’t find anything. A bit risky, but may work, as the Grandmaster seemed to be more worried about Darcy and this other, annoying guy. 

But just then she heard a loud thump. Thump. Thump - which just couldn’t be mistook for anything else then Hulk's steps.

Valkyrie smiled to herself slightly as she finally saw the big, green fella walking straight on her.

“Big guy. Here you are!” She shouted on him and started to walk lazily in his direction.

Neither of them evidently didn’t mind darkness, cause Hulk also recognized her at once and shouted back at her.

“Angry girl!” Then he leaned to the closest door, torned them out of the hinges and threw in her side in a friendly gesture.

Most of people would start to run away, but not Valkyrie.

She dodged dexterously under the flying door and with one sideslip was just next to Hulk nailing the turtle with him.

“What are you doing here?” She looked at him questioning. “Up for some smashing?” She punched him in the arm looking up at him in meaningful way.

Hulk laughed with his specific, hulky tone and answered shortly.

“Hulk always smash.”

Valkyrie wasn’t sure what did he mean by that but she let that be, and moved slightly to the right in the way that now she was seeing the corridor - or at least as much of it as she could in the darkness - behind the green fella’s back.

“How about you’ll smash in your room?” She suggested gesturing on the corridor, that led just in that direction. “I guess that’s better place than this.”

Hulk hesitated for a moment looking with longing on something new to smash, but he finally surrendered.

“But you smash with me.” He pleased… or at least it probably was supposed to be a please. Valkyrie shrugged lazily and nodded.

“Fine.”

She was just going to start dragging Hulk into the chamber he was living in, when suddenly, from behind the corner there went out two shapes with two flashlights - one in something what looked like long skirt and ethereal mantle and the other one in some kind of armour and a cape.

Valkyrie thought at once that one of them had to be Darcy and her ‘friend’ and thought that they may excite Hulk a bit, but she didn’t think about what happened just a moment later.

“Bad guy.” She heard from above her, but when she looked up at Hulk to see how is he doing, he was already somewhere else.

The green fella was running straight on the shapes at the other end of the corridor.

At first Valkyrie snorted surprised wondering what made him so concerned about them and only when it was too late she realized that she probably actually needed to do something.

But now even if she started to run the fastest she ever did, she wouldn’t be able to do anything before the famous Hulk smash.

Despite that she actually started to run in their direction hoping that there will be anything to take from the floor when she gets there.

“Do something!” She heard Darcy’s despaired voice as she was looking on Hulk, who was now almost next to them and struggled with something in her pocket.

“What do you expect me to do?” She heard as the other guy is snarling back.

And he was kind of right. There was nothing he could do, cause just in the moment the Hulk got to him and pushed him on the wall behind him so hard that there was a loud sound of him hitting it and then the plaster falling from the wall.

Valkyrie winced despite herself and hoped she will at least get to help Darcy, but just when she already thought she will get to Hulk and get him to stop, the green guy started to tremble due to the electrical impulses coming through his all body.

The scrapper 142 stopped in half of her step.

At first she wasn’t sure what was going on.

She sort of appreciated Darcy, but she didn’t suspect her to…

Only when Hulk finally fell on the floor she got sure. The mortal was standing ahead of him, crossing his way to the black-haired guy - who was now laying on the floor with winced expression and kind of absent eyes - and holding the pilot to the metal circles a lot of people in Sakaar tower had hooked to their body.

Valkyrie was looking at her a moment longer until she finally didn’t snort quietly and came to her with expression full of discrete admiration.

“Congrats, taser chick.” She stopped. “I didn’t think you’ll actually make use of this outside of fighting that guy in your duel.” She glanced at the pilot Darcy was still holding in her hand.

Only now the mortal realised that she was still standing in the same position in which she defeated Hulk and slowly put her hand down, hiding the little device back into her pocket.

“How could I not make use of taser?” Darcy smiled at her with majestic expression, but a moment later she nervously looked behind and the smile she had on her face just a moment ago faded away. “You think he’s alive?”

Valkyrie shrugged, not really caring about that.

“Most of people need more than one smash to die.” She commented with a bit ironic voice.

Darcy glanced at her and then back behind herself directing the light of the flashlight on Loki. They both actually already started to think that the god is dead, when he suddenly moved his hand.

Then he moved another one and slowly started to get up.

Valkyrie sighed heavily looking at Loki as he was walking to them with a bit unsteady moves and only then realizing that now she’ll have to directly pull Hulk to his room.

It automatically made her humor a bit worse.

When the god finally stopped next to them, he needed a longer moment to get caught on the situation. Only after almost a minute, he opened his mouth like he wanted to speak up but then he closed them again.

As it became clear that he won’t be the one to start the conversation and Valkyrie was going to say something cynic about the situation from a moment ago, the light suddenly flickered.

Then it went off again, but they didn’t have to wait for long until it didn’t go on again and stayed like that.

Darcy looked with consternation at the lamps above her and only after yet another second spoke up.

“I guess they didn’t need us, after all.” She pursued her lips making an awkward face.

Valkyrie raised her eyebrows.

“If you want to be useful, you may take him to the chamber he lives in.” She recommended and seeing as Loki is shivering smiled mockingly.

And, as she suspected, a moment later she heard him getting out of it.

“I suppose someone should tell everything to the Grandmaster.” He started, though his voice was a bit indistinct. “I shall go and inform him about everything.”

And without further words he started to walk away.

At first Darcy looked like she was going to stop him, but in last moment she held herself back and glanced at Hulk instead.

Valkyrie smiled to her in uneasy way.

“We need to get him to his chamber.”

Darcy nodded looking like she was going to erupt any moment and answered in a weird, John Watson from Sherlock BBC ‘I love you but die’, way.

“Course we do.”


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sick Loki and the worried Grandmaster

The next day after the light incident and transporting Hulk to his chamber - after which Darcy, totally exhausted went straight to her room and fell asleep - the mortal decided to visit the game room and meet with the Grandmaster.

Maybe he knew what actually happened with the light, because she was kind of curious as she spend quite a lot of time unsuccessfully looking for the switch.

Or more precisely for stairs.

When she got out of her room it was already almost afternoon and she was sure that with stepping in the game room, she’ll run straight into the Grandmaster talking with Loki and throwing some random comments to Topaz.

But when she went through the doorstep, all she saw was a group of people standing around the place were the Grandmaster tend to sit and chatting about something with excitement.

She frowned with surprise. The ruler normally didn’t really talk to the ‘mob’ as he called most of the people around.

Darcy started to push her way through the people.

It took her awhile and when she finally did, she saw the Grandmaster sitting on his favourite armchair and saying to some woman, who was sobbing quietly next to him.

“...hope he will get better.”

Darcy blinked a few times checking if what she sees is real, but when the image of the Grandmaster comforting some random person stayed there, she had no choice but believe it.

“Once I had a broken sink and I went to him to ask for help.” Spoke some man, who stood just next to Darcy, with visible worry. “He sent me a plumber right away. I wanted to give him my ring in exchange, but he didn’t want to take it.”

“So sincere.” Nodded some other man from the other side of the circle they have made around the Grandmaster and then they both looked at the ruler awaiting his answer.

But he wasn’t focused on them any longer.

Once he saw Darcy he stopped listening at all, stood up and went in her direction.

“Oh Darcy Lewis, so good to see you!” He said definitely too loud as for private conversation and stopped next to her.

Darcy frowned with confusion.

“Hello, Grandy.” She started hesitantly still looking around on sad faces of crowd gathered around. “What are all those people… doing here?”

The Grandmaster looked at her with sorrow. 

“It’s about Loki.” He said after a moment of almost scenic silent. 

Darcy could almost feel as people around her were holding their breaths and she didn’t feel very comfortable neither with that or with the fact that they were evidently listening to every word she said.

“What’s about him?” Asked finally mortal as the Grandmaster didn’t spoke for definitely too long time.

“He crushed his head on something and he’s dying.” She heard from behind her back as some woman was seriously almost crying.

Darcy opened her mouth a little in gesture of surprise mixed with a tiny bit of worry, as she was observing the woman and her exaggerated enthusiasm.

Then she turned around to ask the Grandmaster if she was right, but he was nowhere to be seen anymore.

She looked around herself in confusion, but the old man had to go through crowd cause he was no in the middle of the circle any longer.

Finally the mortal glanced on Topaz, who was also looking at her, and once their gazed have crossed, the guardian tilted her head a bit right to show in which direction have the Grandmaster gone.

Darcy wasn’t sure how to react, after all it was Topaz, so finally she only nodded at her thankfully and started to go back to the main part of the game room were there were no people at all.

Once she got out of the circle though, she didn’t got to take two steps, when she heard a well-known voice coming from her right.

“Get in, loser we're going to meet him.” Said the Grandmaster driving to Darcy with funny, kind of flying vehicle, she already saw him driving before. The mortal looked him up with confusion.

“I thought you were busy comforting the people.” The Midgardian noticed with a bit cocky voice. But the Grandmaster clearly didn't notice, cause he answered with higher level of seriousness.

“My favourite person is seriously injured, I am not going to let him die alone.” He said with stubbornness in his voice. “So now that you’re here, let’s go.”

“I thought I was your favourite person.” Said Darcy raising an eyebrow. She wasn’t sure if she should believe in all this fuss.

It seemed a bit unrealistic to her that Loki could been dying.

Despite that she was kind of nervous, just not nervous enough to run and check on him as fast as possible.

The Grandmaster sighed heavily.

“That's still a pending dispute. Are you coming or not?” He asked impatiently.

“Jeez, calm down, I am not going to let him win this pending dispute by walkover.” Answered Darcy and finally jumped on the vehicle letting the Grandmaster drive them to the place where Loki was being cured.

***

When they arrived it - obviously - turned out that the Grandmaster was exaggerating, just like he always did.

Loki didn't turn out to be really seriously injured - but just sitting in his armchair and reading book.

Darcy looked at the Grandmaster's, who already was going in the god direction, back with tired eyes. 

It was a roulette with this man. 

One day he melts someone, the other he thinks state in which you can read something titled - Darcy tilted her head to see the cover better - "Brain full of thoughts. The story and ideas of the man abandoned by his father, raised by a monster, who after years became a philosopher"* is a bad state.

She winced on the same title. 

She loved to read, it was just… biographies with too long titles weren't her favorite genre.

When Loki saw them walking in, he looked up from the book and closed it at once, putting it on a table next to him.

He didn’t look sick at all and he also didn’t feel sick at all.

The actual story was simple - when he went to the game room after being hit by Hulk, he felt a bit dizzy. He didn’t actually aim into the couch and almost fell on the floor. The Grandmaster got really worried - definitely too much on the god’s liking - and told someone to escort him to his chamber and made him stay there. Loki didn’t really complain and after he rested well, he decided to read something, for he didn’t have time for it for a while.

So when Darcy and the Grandmaster went into his room he even considered pretending that he really doesn’t feel well, maybe just for fun, but then he decided against it.

It could make the Grandmaster to stay in his room all the time, just like he did with Topaz and he definitely didn’t want that.

“Tricky Loki.” The Grandmaster sat on the chair in front of him, leaving Darcy, who now stopped thinking about an awful title of the book Loki was reading and sticked her eyes to the rows of books the god had on the bookshelves for which he exchanged the jacuzzi that used to be there, the third chair, in the middle. “Aren’t you dead?”

Loki snorted and glanced back from the mortal, who evidently dozed off for a moment, to the ruler.

“Clearly.” He stated. “I feel much better than yesterday, thank you.”

For a moment he could almost feel the Grandmaster eyeing him and trying to guess if he’s saying true.

Finally though, he decided that the god had to be honest and cleared up.

“Great then.” He smiled widely and then stopped to wonder for a moment. When he spoke again he was much more cogitative. “What you two tried to do yesterday was great, but it turned out the light went off because of one of my guards.”

Loki raised his eyebrows in ‘continue’ gesture, though he felt like he rathered not remember the last day and, in opposite to Darcy, who kept looking at the books, listened along.

The Grandmaster sighed heavily.

“I melted him before he got to tell me that I shouldn’t use too much electricity the next day, because there will come some mechanican guy to fix something and it may go off otherwise.”

Loki nodded his head in understanding gesture, though now he felt even worse than before hearing it. So they could have just stayed in the game room and the ‘mechanican guy’ would fix it anyway.

Wonderful.

Despite that it felt tactful to respond, so he said.

“What did he do that you melted him?”

The Grandmaster waved his hand casually.

“Nothing exact.” He paused for a moment, and continued with much more regretful expression. “I think I should melt less people.”

After that sentence there was a longer moment of silent. Loki just sat there looking at the Grandmaster and wondering if he actually will manage to achieve that.

The ruler was thinking about poor Greg and the consequences of the decision to melt him, and Darcy…

Darcy actually only now started to come back to reality and said, just when the silent was being prolonged.

“I saw you have “In Search of Lost Time” written by Proust.” She commented completely out of topic.

Loki looked at her with frown.

“Yes, it seems so.” He commented slowly wondering what surprised her so much. “Why is that so unusual?”

“Oh.” Darcy chuckled to herself and said with a shrug. “It’s the author from Midgard, I didn’t know you had books from there in space.”

Now even the Grandmaster looked at her, though mostly because he finally stopped considering the fate of his melted guard and wanted to see if she and Loki will talk about something he’ll find nice to listen them talking about.

“Is it?” Loki winced in a weird way. He actually had no idea. “I had it in the library back in Asgard.” He admitted and then, after a moment of deliberation, he added. “Have you read it?”

Darcy smiled at him and made a ‘are you crazy' expression.

“I tried but I stopped on fourth part.” She admitted. “Ian did though.”

Loki forgot for a moment that he didn’t want to have anything to do with the mortal or Midgard at all, and wanted to say ‘oh, really, it’s just like me’, but before he got to, the Grandmaster cut in.

“Who is Ian?”

Darcy looked at the old man with surprise only after a moment realizing that she shouldn’t have expect him to ask her about book and answered with a sigh.

“It’s my boyfriend…” She pursed her lips for a moment looking like she wanted to hit herself in her head. “Well ex-boyfriend… or maybe a friend. I’m not really sure, lately.”

Then she started to say something about Loki’s books, but now he was the one to doze off.

He wasn’t sure why, but when she said her last words, he felt a weird twinge somewhere around his kidney.

Was he sick?

Or did he ate something unfresh?

Or maybe it was because of some late effect of Hulk’s smash?”

Loki took a deep breath only after a moment feeling as it drifts away and calming down.

He wasn’t sure if what he felt was an emotion of some sign his organism was sending him about his health, but one was for sure.

He just hated it.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celebrity Loki and Amused Grandmaster

When Loki woke up the other day all he wanted to do was staying in his chamber and ending up the book he started to read the other day.

But from the other side he knew the Grandmaster won’t just let him go and will come to visit him and will bring Darcy and - Odin help him - Topaz with himself and he really rather be with them outside of his chamber than inside - outside there was always some place to run to.

So he unwillingly woke up from his bed, dressed in his usual outfit - shell armour and cape, which was yellow inside and navy blue outside - and went out of his apartment.

However, before he got to take two steps he got stopped by a slightly pink man, who was just passing by and threw in his direction.

“Hey bro, good to see you!” He smiled at the god of mischief who automatically stopped and raised his eyebrows slightly. “Looking good today!”

And with those words he walked away leaving Loki confused just in front of the door of his own chamber.

The god wasn’t sure if he ever saw that guy before… he may have, but he surely didn’t exchange a word with him.

Finally Loki shrugged, deciding to forget about it and started to walk along. He didn’t got to take another two steps though, when he was accosted by two women, from which one was a guardian.

“How are you feeling? I heard you were badly injured.” Said the one wearing an armour. Loki glanced at them and blinked few times trying to figure out what’s going on.

The one man was relatively normal - it happened to him already that random people were wishing him good day, but yet another two people in two minutes - it was starting to look weird.

Despite that, being as educated in pretending as he was, the god smiled slightly at them making it look like he really appreciated their question and answered politely.

“Very well, thank you.” 

The women exchanged a few more words with him and then they all went in their own directions.

This time Loki was sure no one else is going to ask him anything, but to his surprise, as he was walking further down the corridor he met at least ten more people who asked about his health or praised his appearance. 

It’s not like he didn’t like that, he actually loved that.

It just seemed weird to him that all those people, who he more or less knew before, but were saying mostly ‘hi’ to him and asking for favors, maybe occasionally approaching to exchange a few comments with him (well maybe except that one pair, who wanted his autograph), were now so polite and moved.

It seemed a bit fetched, but the only explanation he could think about was the Grandmaster.

After his little accident, the ruler seemed a bit too fearful about Loki’s health. He could have told people that the god was in worse state than he really was in.

Well, thought Loki as the other woman - he remembered her name was Adelina WIEM BRZMI JAK MODELINA - stopped him on his way to the game room asking with worry for his health, at least he found out people in there seemed to be really fond of him.

That was both extremely nice and could profit in the future.

Though there weren’t just pluses about it - the way to the game room which usually took him like three minutes this time took him ten, because of common interest in his person.

***

In the same time, the Grandmaster was enjoying Darcy’s and - what happened really rarely - Valkyrie’s company.

The Scrapper 142 didn’t really want to join them - probably because she felt intimidated by spending time in such a great circle, as the Grandmaster figured out - but Darcy somehow got to convince her.

So now they were waiting only for Loki.

The Grandmaster sighed listening as Valkyrie and Darcy were chatting about something called skiing - or more to the mortal, who tried to explain it to the Scrapper - and kept glancing in the direction of the door.

Only when Darcy finally got impatient and said something like ‘be better if I’ll show ya” and took up her Rubik’s Cube the Grandmaster fully focused on them again.

Darcy solved the Cube pretty fast, just like she always did, and after a few seconds of wonder, said.

“I wish for miniature model of ski slope with moving figures of people on it.”

The Grandmaster laughed slightly hearing her wish and waited impatiently for the effects.

As always, they had to wait a bit for them, but when the Rubik’s Cube finally mixed itself, they heard a quiet ‘pop’ and the ski slope appeared just behind their backs.

Except that it was almost as high as the room they were in.

“Couldn’t you show that on smaller model?” Asked Valkyrie with a mocking voice raising her eyebrows

Darcy, who was now looking on her accidental work, winced.

“Do you think I didn’t want to?” She asked watching as tiny figure of some poor person trips over their own skis and rolls down the hill.

Valkyrie snorted.

“At least you showed me how it actually looks like.” She commented.

Darcy slowly nodded still observing the miniature skiers who despite their sizes were looking omnimusly real.

“Well, yes. That’s exactly how it looks like. This line here is ski lift.” She showed her a place where three people were just sitting on the ski bench. “It takes you for the top and than you slide down.

Valkyrie nodded observing as few better skiers were almost ramming the worse ones, while riding down with great speed.

“Seems interesting.” Commented slowly the Asgardian, who wasn’t sure what to think, but it seemed to her as something weird and fun at once so she decided that it actually could be something.

“The model surely is interesting.” Admitted Darcy turning away from the it and back to Valkyrie. “But skiing itself… it depends on a day and a weather.”

Valkyrie nodded slowly losing interest in huge model of the ski slope herself. 

“How about you’ll Cube us another bottle of the good one?” Proposed the Scrapper 142. Darcy laughed slightly at her comment sitting back at the armchair behind her and the Grandmaster chuckled clearly amused.

“Cube something!” He commented. “Amazing.”

Both ladies looked at him a bit confused, but after a moment, smiled at him with something he would describe as attraction.

Finally Darcy answered to her acquaintance.

“Sure, just lemme get rid of this thing first.”

She started to solve the Cube again. It took her as little time as always, but before she said a wish, she turned away to gaze at the ski slope once again and make sure to remember all the details before making it be gone.

Except that instead of ski slope she noticed something, what make her wince for just a millisecond.

The Grandmaster frowned. He wouldn’t have noticed that if he didn’t know Darcy so well, but he did and it was only one explanation.

He followed her sight and what he saw, was exactly what he thought he’ll see.

There was some lessie who was sobbing slightly and just ended hugging Loki, who himself felt a bit uncomfortable about that, though it wasn’t something visible from the outside.

Normally The Grandmaster would note to melt her, but he promised himself he needed to be more restrained about that and he just couldn’t break his decision.

Well, he could, he was a ruler, but he felt like Darcy and Loki wouldn’t like that and for some hard to understand for him reason, he didn’t want to disappoint them.

This way or another, the moment passed and Darcy turned away again.

“I wish for the model of ski slope to disappear.”

And after a moment it actually did. Just in time for Loki to approach them and sit on the couch next to the Grandmaster and in front of Darcy and Valkyrie.

“Good morning.” He said with too happy smile for the Grandmaster’s liking. At first he wanted to scold him, but he finally decided against it. That would be probably awkward for Darcy and he didn’t want to mess with her at the moment.

So he finally decided to go with something else.

“I see people around are concerned for your health, Tricky Loki.” He said trying to sound meaningful.

Loki didn’t really seem to understand him though.

“It seems they are.” Answered the god slowly looking like he was wondering about popping a question. The Grandmaster didn’t let him though, cause he immediately asked another one himself.

“And how are you really? Our champion can be dangerous if you’re not careful.”

Loki glanced at the ruler a bit confused.

“I already said I feel glorious.” He answered trying to sound calm, though he wasn’t much successful.

Valkyrie snorted quietly.

“As for witch you didn’t seem to have same glorious idea how to help yourself out with Hulk.” She mocked.

The god glared at her with anger, but there was also something in his expression that could be considered astonishment as well.

“I’m not a witch.” He hissed back.

Valkyrie raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, and how did you ‘help the Grandmaster out with this guy, who attacked him’ last time?” Asked the Scrapper skeptical.

The god robbed his forehead with fatigue.

“These were illusions.” He corrected her with something a bit too close to pity for Valkyrie’s liking.

“Whatever you say, Laki.” She turned her gaze away from him and took a sip of the bottle ahead of her.

The god winced with disgust hearing what did she do to his name.

“It’s Loki.”

But before anybody got to comment it they all heard the Grandmaster’s loud laugh and when they looked at him, he was almost choking.

It lasted almost a minute before he didn’t get to calm himself down.

“Loki and Laki.” He commented with amused tone. “Hilarious.”

But as everyone were just sitting and looking at each other, he finally sighed with resignation and decided to change the topic for one everyone will be able to understand.

“I desire persymona* ever since I woke up.” He started with happy voice. “Someone else wants any?”

Darcy, whose Cube already have mixed itself, answered.

“I have no idea what is that, but sure.” She admitted looking at the Cube as it was mixing itself. “Anybody else?”

But neither Valkyrie or Loki weren’t willing to try it, so Darcy wished only for two portions, which actually appeared on the table just a few seconds later.

She and the Grandmaster started to eat and there was a bit of awkward silent around. The Grandmaster wasn’t sure how to make it stop - last time he was mostly the one to listen to Darcy and Loki’s discussions or fights and he had no idea what to say for everyone around to make them interested in the conversation.

So he felt a huge relief, when Darcy was the one to speak up.

“Yesterday I saw you had something titled ‘The planets from A to Z’.” She took a bite of her portion and continued after a moment, suddenly gaining Loki’s attention. “And I was wonderin’. Would ya care to borrow it to me? It’d be nice to be more acquainted to the universe that I had no idea about before.”

When Loki spoke up, his tone was calm and collected but they were his eyes that betrayed him - they were shining with something youthful and free the Grandmaster never saw them shining with before.

“It would made me no problem.” Stated Loki and added after a moment of wonder. “However I would recommend ‘The Universe and More’ it doesn’t obligate you to know the history of the planets you’re reading about.”

“Oh?” Darcy raised her eyebrows putting the fruit she was eating, away and wiping her mouth. “I think I didn’t notice.”

“It was on the other side of the room.” Explained Loki and for a moment looked like he was fighting with himself about something, but finally lost and asked. “I don’t think I got to ask you. What do you think about the ‘In Search of Lost Time’?

Darcy’s eyes also shined now and the Grandmaster smiled to himself.

They were so in love that you had to be stupid not to see that.

Or you had to be Topaz.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I which they have another task.

“You want me to do what?” Darcy looked at the god of mischief with determination. “How on Earth do you want me to convince anybody to it?!” She yelled losing control.

She just heard what was Loki’s challenge vol. 2 for her and she had no idea how to do it.

Besides the task she gave to Loki seemed a bit too easy (once again) next to the task she was given.

From one side, of course, she knew it was just a game and she was repeating it to herself ever since the beginning.

And it would probably remain only a game… except that it was Loki she was competing with.

Which - she thought - shouldn’t have changed anything, but changed everything.

“Don’t overreact, mortal.” Retorted Loki with this lofty, annoying smile of his that Darcy wanted to punch - or tase - off his face. “It’s easier than the last task I gave you. Yours on the contrary…”

He didn’t got to finish, because just then he felt a slight tap on his shoulder and a familiar voice just behind him.

“Tricky Loki.” Said the Grandmaster with meaningful smile looking at his face from definitely too close distance. “And Darcy Lewis.” He added looking ahead. “What are you two up to?”

Loki moved slightly away from the Grandmaster, though it didn’t help him a lot, since the ruler was practically leaning on him.

Darcy was observing the god’s efforts with slight amusement. 

“Just discussing our next challenge tasks.” She announced.

“Oh!” The Grandmaster suddenly got even more lively and straighten up, letting go of Loki, who sighed with relief. “I like your tasks, tell me more.”

This time neither the god or the mortal didn’t hesitate and Darcy simply explained.

“I’m supposed to pretend to be you in a way someone will believe me.” She said. “Which I think is ridiculously hard thing to do.”

“Oh I love it.” The Grandmaster laughed clearly having another view on that task. “Imagine more me in this tower! That would be great, let me tell you.” He paused for a moment and only a few seconds later, suggested. “You can use the Magic Cube.”

Darcy nodded without any enthusiasm.

“Yes, I already thought about it.” She admitted. 

“Well, now Tricky Loki, what do you have to do?” Asked the Grandmaster, before someone got to tell him that by themselves.

Loki glared at Darcy.

“Spend a night in the middle of the Garbage Dump.” He said with gloomy voice and clear disgust on his face.

“Oh, alone?” The Grandmaster looked more worried than a person should be worried about an adult spending a night alone. 

“No.” Loki sighed. “With her. These are… unwritten and unsaid rules of our challenge.”

The Grandmaster frowned, though there was more like delight visible in his eyes than confusion.

“Spending nights together?” He fired.

Darcy and Loki both sighed with disbelief. For a moment neither of them didn’t want to break it to the man, but finally the mortal spoke.

“Doing the tasks together. So the other person can’t lie.” She answered with weary tone. 

The Grandmaster looked disappointed.

“Oh, well. A pity then.” He admitted and was lustring both of them for a longer moment. He was thinking about how wonderful it would be if it turned out to be the first option that was truth. 

Because of all that he didn’t even notice - it’s not like he ever did, but this time the circumstances were a good explanation to it - as the atmosphere became a bit awkward around the few of them.

So, after about a minute of tense silence, Darcy spoke up.

“I guess I’ll go get ready.”

Loki raised an eyebrow on that words like he wanted to say that she’ll botch it anyway and the mortal rolled her eyes on him.

“I see you in an hour, Mischief.” She said with determination in her voice which make her words sound more like 'get ready to lose'.

***

And, as it was promised, Loki and Darcy met again, though not in an hour but a few hours. 

Because when after an hour the mortal didn’t appear on the corridor and Loki finally went to her, she announced that she have a lot of things to ‘Cube’ - which was by the way an awful description, as Loki thought - and that she’ll come to him whenever she’ll be ready.

And when Loki thought that Darcy is not going to come at all and that he’ll win by walkover, he heard a slight knock to the door.

The god frowned with disappointment and stood up unwillingly to open the door. 

For a moment he even feared that the mortal may have succeeded in her attempts to look like the Grandmaster.

But when he opened the door and saw Darcy dressed in perfect copy of the Grandmaster’s clothes, a wig looking just like his hair, with face characterised to look like male face, but still looking so much different from the ruler, his doubts all went away.

Darcy looked up at him with expression so sorrowful that Loki actually thought for a millisecond to uncall the challenge.

But Darcy wasn't going to give up so easily. 

“Let’s just get it over with.” She decided.

At first god wanted to mock her, but when he already had a perfect comment and actually opened his mouth to say it…

He changed his mind.

It was no reason to spike the ball, was it?

So instead of mocking riposte, the god stated.

“Lead the way.”

And so she did.

Loki was actually pretty curious what was she going to do. What he meant was - she didn't actually believe her camouflage was good, did she?

The god actually didn’t expect her to chose someone concrete either - she didn’t seem like a person who knew a lot people on Sakaar - but she apparently did, because they visited a few different rooms, until they visibly went to the right one.

Darcy spotted the person she wanted to convince that she’s the ruler and started to walk in their direction.

At first Loki wasn’t sure who exactly was that and only when they stopped right in front of them, he realized that he actually knew that person.

If he wasn’t wrong that was just the same guard who called them to meet Paxt.

The man was sitting on the couch and talking to one of his friends, when Darcy suddenly spoke up, making him - and even Loki at some part - shiver.

“You, I need you to do something.” She said and the god was truly surprised how similarly to the Grandmaster she sounded. 

The guard immediately jumped on his feet and looking away from the Grandmaster-Darcy face said.

“Oh, good mor.. evening. Hi.” He stuttered. “What’s that?”

Loki wanted to laugh, for he wasn’t expecting Darcy to go so far, but he knew that if he gave her away, that would be point for her so he remained silent.

“There are some people, who want something from me.” Darcy said improvising a bit. “Send them to bother someone else.”

The guard frowned looking somewhere above the fake-Grandmaster’s shoulder.

“How? What people?” He asked lost and Loki slowly started to wonder how the guards in there were recruited.

Because from the beginning the only competent person he met was Topaz and the rest - if he actually had an occasion to speak to them - seemed hardly knowing what are they doing.

“Annoying people.” Said Darcy with growing anticipation, which was possible to spot in her voice. “Just go.”

The guard was fighting with himself for a moment and actually wanted to go already, but finally he stopped in the middle of his step and asked one last question.

“And what do I say to them?”

Loki wasn’t sure what happened a moment later, but the next words Darcy said evidently didn’t sound like something the Grandmaster would say.

“That taint allowed to go around here.” She spitted out.

Only now the guard suddenly looked her in the face.

For a moment there was a death silence as they both just stood there simply looking into each other eyes - both with the same thread.

“What he meant to say.” Cut in Loki still being careful not to break Darcy’s character for her. “Was they are all not allowed.”

The guard didn’t react though. He just kept looking at the fake Grandmaster and only after a moment, he murmured with fear.

“I don’t think you’re…” He started and then paused. “I don’t think… I’ll just find therealone.” He finished finally and turn away as fast as he could.

For a moment there was a silence between Loki and Darcy, until finally, the mortal growled loudly, not caring that everybody - mostly Loki - could hear her.

The god chuckled to himself.

“That’s not the end of the world, mortal.” He commented not really wanting her to start a fight with him.

Darcy glared at Loki, but after a moment answered only.

“In fact you’re right.” She took the uncomfortable wig off her head uncovering flattened and a bit wet hair, adding after a moment with weirdly friendly tone. “I actually did the voice good, didn't I?"

Loki snorted at her, but he couldn't disagree. She really did do the voice good.

"Was that the Cube's effect?" Wanted to know the god. 

Darcy smiled mysteriously, but as he thought she was going to keep the answer for herself, she uncovered her secret.

"I was practising for five hours."

Loki blinked a few times raising his eyebrows. That was not an answer he expected.

"That what took you so long?" He looked at her unbelieving. 

Darcy chuckled.

"Mostly." She commented. "No you should get ready for your loss."

Now Loki was the one to laugh silently.

“You truly believe it?” He asked with mockery.

Darcy shrugged playing with the wig in her hand.

“To be honest, I think the garbage dump is the last place you’d like to visit.” She stated with neutral voice. “Anyway, we see in an hour downstairs?”

Loki winced with visible aversion, but nodded slightly.

“Just let it be an hour this time, mortal.” He commented, as Darcy was walking away.

***  
It was still the same day, when after darkness Loki went out of the tower - with the same exit he and Darcy were using already like two times before - just to see the mortal who was already waiting for him outside.

Neither of them dressed up warm - both days and nights were warm in Sakaar, there was no reason to it. 

Loki had just his usual armour on, only without the cape and Darcy decided to go with the mantle and the shirt - but instead of her usual skirt she had the jeans she arrived in on Sakaar and which she actually wore the first time since she was there.

The god approached to her and said after a moment of standing and looking ahead in the darkness.

“I’m ready mortal, are you?”

Only now Darcy looked at him with a bit absent eyes. It took her a moment to process what the god just said to her, but when she did, she answered with indifferent voice completely not fitting her words.

“Unless you don't want to give up? Sure.”

Loki rolled his eyes, but didn’t say anything back.

Instead he started to walk ahead in the side of heaps of trash, not even checking if the mortal was following him.

He decided that after all, it couldn’t be that bad.

But, as it soon turned out, it lasted only to the time when he and Darcy actually went in the middle of the garbage hills.

Cause when they did Loki - whether he wanted it or not - had to uncall whatever he thought before.

He winced with disgust stepping on something dark and soft, what - he was almost sure about it - squeaked when he trampled it.

The god actually never thought he’ll be put in such humiliating situation. 

Yet, there he was - in the middle of the worst smelling place he’s ever been to. 

He was sure it couldn’t end up well.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The piles of garbage

At first Loki thought that the mortal was going to lead them not far away from the tower so he didn't say a word.

But as they were walking further and further in the dark, the god began to feel somehow off.

And it was not about the lack of light - he honestly didn't mind that, he saw quite good in darkness.

But the stink… he couldn't say why with every step he felt it more and more intensively. He thought you were supposed to get used to smells not the other way round.

And the one on the garbage dump made him sick.

Or maybe even worse.

It made him feel shivers coming through all his body, the feeling he didn't really know to that day, but something told him it was well-known to a lot of human beings.

But the mortal was walking ahead just like she didn't have a smell at all.

So Loki followed, not even pushed by the fact that he wanted to win, but more by the fact that he didn't want Darcy to laugh at him for the rest of… 

The god wasn't sure how much more time was he going to spend in the tower.

Or, in the matter of fact, how much he already have spent there.

"Oh, is that a charger?" He heard Darcy's voice from ahead of him and suddenly looked in her direction.

The mortal bent to see something better among the piles of garbage and Loki had a feeling she did that only to make him more disgusted than he already was.

Anyway, whether that was truth or not, it definitely worked, for Loki felt yet another wave of shivers running through his body.

"Nah, that's just some rope." She straighten up and not hearing response yet another time asked. "You there, Mischief?"

But as she turned away and saw the figure of the god behind her she frowned.

"Are you alright?" She asked coming closer to him. 

The god nodded and unintentionally shivered again.

Darcy started at him for a moment, before asking again.

"You'd like to…" she wasn't sure if she should have said that. "Come back or somethin?"

Loki blinked a few times actually needing a moment to shake the answer 'yes, mortal let's get out of here' off his mouth.

"You wish to win, don't you?" He looked at her with irony and determination and took a moment to find the right words for his next sentence. 

"I suppose I am just slightly cold." Only when he said it he realized he actually wasn't lying.

Darcy snorted.

"Joking doesn't suit you." She stated. “I heard you’re a frost giant, how can you be cold?”

Loki shrugged with indifferent expression. That honestly was a question he’d like to know the answer on himself.

As the god didn’t answer, Darcy started to look at him even more closely than before and Loki couldn’t say he felt comfortable with that.

Finally, after definitely too long moment, she made up her mind, took her mantle off and pulled it out in the Asgardians direction.

The god raised his eyebrows looking at the piece of clothing questioning.

“What do you expect me to do with it?” He asked confused.

Darcy looked at him like he was born yesterday.

“You said you’re cold, I thought you may like something to wear.” She explained and pulled the mantle even further in Loki’s direction. “But I mean if you don't want it, then…”

She shrugged instead of finishing her sentence.

The god was looking at the awfully purple mantle hanging from Darcy’s hand for a moment longer wondering if he’ll even fit in that.

But when he felt yet another wave of shivers and in the same time wave of this awful smell, he quickly made up his mind.

“Let it be.” He announced and slowly took the mantle out of Darcy’s hand putting it on.

Darcy smiled slightly seeing him in her clothes, but didn’t said a thing. Despite that Loki was sure that if she did say something it would sound more or less like ‘A pity I can’t immortalize it’ but in a more mortal way.

The god couldn’t say the mantle helped him a lot - it wasn’t very thick - but it certainly didn’t make it worse either, as the mortal started to walk along through the garbage hills.

A few dozen of meters further, after yet another wave of nausea and shivers, Loki finally brand himself to ask.

“Is there any particular place you want to visit?”

Darcy turned over her shoulder and for a second Loki was almost sure he saw her wincing with symphaty, but it was gone too fast he could be confident about that and the answer she gave him also didn’t sound much sympathetic.

“I thought it’ll be nice to find somethin like Rubik’s Cube again, why?” 

Loki frowned with disgust and anger. 

And he thought it was any reasonable idea.

***

It was one of the longests nights in Loki’s whole life.

Even nights back in Asgard prison were shorter, though there was constantly light turned on somewhere and he could hear the other prisoner’s snoring through the barriers.

Honestly even the night after Frigga’s death… well no. Maybe no. That night was much longer, but Loki didn’t want to think about that.

Anyway, at least back there the smell was livable.

But the most important thing was that he survived that. Luckily they weren’t even walking around for all night cause, first the mortal got tired herself and second, Loki refused to walk along, because it wasn’t a part of their agreement.

So when the two of them - Loki still in Darcy’s mantle, though somewhere in the middle of the night he stopped feeling shivers and the smell - finally arrived to the exit, the only thing he was dreaming about was shower and bed.

But when they opened the door they both got really surprised seeing the Grandmaster in the doorstep ,  
holding his scepter and definitely waiting for them.

“Oh, you’re still alive!” He stated seemingly nonchalant.

Loki though, being as qualified in lies and liars as he was, definitely felt a nute of… he wasn’t sure. Worry? Relief? In the old man’s voice.

And, as much as he would never admit it, it made him sense some kind of warm feeling towards the ruler.

“So, how was it?” The Grandmaster asked as Darcy and Loki walked to the tower and shut the door behind them.

“Cool, Grandy.” Answered the mortal with pretty similar tone to the Grandmaster’s fake-nonchalant and glanced at Loki. “He definitely needs a shower though.”

Loki rolled his eyes at her.

“You do as well.”

Darcy shrugged, but before she got to answer, the ruler cut in.

“Oh, dear.” He took the mantle Loki had on him in his hand. “Is that yours?”

When the mortal nodded a bit unsure of what should she really say, the Grandmaster smiled like crazy.

“That’s sugary of you!” He said glancing from Darcy to Loki. “Oh, and the shower later. First, let’s go and eat something! I’m sure you’re hungry.”

“We’re more likely to…” Started Loki, but he didn’t got to finish, cause the Grandmaster hushed him.

“Don’t ruin it, Tricky Loki.” He ordered. “We’re going to the game room.”

So they went to the lift and once they went out of it, they started to walk through the middle of the corridor, arm in arm.

The Grandmaster felt the wind, that couldn't have been there, in his hair and felt fabulous as he observed the people getting out of their way, leaving an empty space just for them.

He felt like a king with his children, like the celebrity everyone wants to see, but are intimidated by them, like the local ruler that goes on the meeting with other local ruler, like a…

“Dear Grandmaster on a cracker, what stinks so much?” The old man heard from his right as some boundless woman went out from over the corner.

And then something broke in him.

He looked at his scepter and then on her. 

Everyone had to die somehow - he decided and before Darcy or Loki could react went to the woman and pointed the scepter on her melting her before she even understood what’s going on.

Darcy who stood behind him opened her mouth in disgust and shock and involuntary reached for something to caught on, which in this situation was Loki’s - or more precisely - her’s mantles sleeve.

The god looked down on her hand and decided that normally it would be disturbing for him, but this time - when he felt yet another stink the same day - it was oddly calming.

Only when all that was left from the woman was just wet spot on the floor, the Grandmaster looked behind his back at Darcy and Loki.

At first he wanted to smile, but something stopped him.

He wasn’t sure why, but he didn’t feel good with what he did. 

Not seeing Darcy’s and Loki’s (mostly Darcy though) faces.

So he blinked a few times, raised his chin up and said dignifiedly.

“I changed my mind. Go stop stinking first.”

And after that he started to walk to the game room by himself.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Smile

The next day Darcy found herself standing in front of the god of mischief doors with mixed feelings.

She didn’t have anything to do with herself for over half a day now, because the Grandmaster was nowhere to be found, the same as Valkyrie and Topaz and Darcy didn’t really have a force to start a conversation with someone new.

So before knocking she thought about at least three things she could say to justify why did she come there at the first place.

But finally, she decided to do it and knocked slightly to the god’s door.

It was a bit of silent before she heard steps coming from inside and than the handle was pressed and she saw Loki standing in his doorstep, dressed a bit less officially than normal - of course if you could say that about the god of mischief - and looking at her surprised.

"Mortal?" He asked raising his eyebrows. "What brings you here?"

Darcy was wondering if she shouldn't go straight go answer b - that she wants her mantle back - but she decided she won't surrender that easily.

"I thought we could…" she paused. She honestly couldn't believe in what was she doing. "Read a bit?"

The god of mischief frowned and looked closely at her.

"Are you certain this is what you came here for." He half-asked, half-stated.

Darcy slowly nodded her head looking him in the eyes.

"I'm just bit bored." She shrugged. "And the Rubik's Cube won't Cube me a book that makes sense."

The god snorted and stood there for a moment longer wondering if it's a good idea, until he spoke.

"Come in." Loki opened the door a bit wider and Darcy came in, shutting them behind her.

As she stopped just after the doorstep there fell silence.

They both knew they should just go to the bookshelf, but in light of their relation it just seemed a weird thing to do despite the fact that was a whole reason of their meeting.

Finally though Loki decided that after all wasting time like this doesn't make sense and started.

"I told you it's a scam." He commented.

Darcy blinked a few times clearly snatched out of some thought and not understanding what the god meant, asked.

"What's scam?"

Loki breathed in some fresh air robbing his neck. He honestly thought it won't sound that offensive, but he couldn't stop now.

"Your Cube." He explained a bit too quickly. "It isn't able to get you the book, then what do you even keep it for?"

Darcy snorted at him finally catching up in the situation.

"Can ya?" She raised an eyebrow teasing the god, who smiled mockingly in answer.

"Obviously." He shrugged seemingly neutral, put his hand his palm up and a moment and an illusion later he was holding a book in his hand.

Darcy sighed at the god but there was smile somewhere at the verge of her lips.

"I expect you asked me for that book." The god added after a moment and pulled the hand with the book in Darcy's direction.

She looked at him a bit suspicious but took the lecture.

"Thanks, Mischief." She said looking inside the book and seeing it actually had normal letters. After that she slowly sat on the one of big armchairs in Loki's room.

When she did the god took a book for himself and sat on the one in front of her.

After that he hesitated for a moment, but finally made up his mind and waved a hand over the table.

Darcy looked up on it and seeing the cups and teapot that just appeared there raised her eyebrows on Loki.

He shrugged in response and focused on his book, half expecting her to interrupt him.

But she didn't seem to be in a mood on discussion, so she just opened her book and they both started to read.

***

It lasted a few hours before they both got tired with reading and decided to put their books away.

The god materialized another two cups of tea - Darcy had no idea how did he do that and still kept claiming he is not a witch - and not establishing anything just sat there enjoying silence.

The Midgardian haven't got a lot of occasions to simply rest within last few weeks. She didn't always complain. To be honest it didn't disturb her most of the time, but in that moment, when she was sitting and only sitting, she felt just how strong she needed to rest.

What's more awareness that Loki is right next to her was calming in a weird way. She didn’t expect that after this meeting, but she felt something very specific and she was not sure if she wanted to know why was it even there.

But now, she was only happy about the moment of peace. A moment without the Grandmaster, his comments and wishes. Without noise, hubbub crowd, which talks were always in the background.

And most of all - which kind of surprised her when she noticed - a moment, in which instead of complaining with Loki, they were both quiet.

Darcy slowly opened her - closed to that moment - eyes and glanced at the god of mischief in order to see, if the feeling was mutual. After all she might have felt peace and all and he might have been planning a murder. 

But what she saw was something completely else than she thought it will be and she had to blink a few times to make sure it is not an anticipation.

Loki was Smiling.

Except that wasn't his typical smile - the one with a tone of derision, mean satisfaction, doubt or pity - but The Smile.

The Smile you have stick to your face after an extremely successful, happy day.

The Smile, which you share with your friends, when you mention something what only you two can understand.

Or the one, which you have, when you can finally rest after a long, tiring day and you know that you don't have to do anything else.

The Smile, which no one, not even the god of mischief, could pretend convincing enough to fool somebody.

And The Smile of Loki expressed calm and satisfaction. It was honest exactly in that extraordinary way.

At first Darcy wanted to say something ironic, typical for their arguments, but she stopped herself in the last moment.

Soon enough she understood that she likes this sight and that she doesn't want Loki to stop Smiling, what would surely happen if she spoke.

The god of mischief would probably start to control his expression all the time and Darcy would never see him Smiling again.

And that was The Smile, thanks to which he looked kind of younger. And it was not about that he had wrinkles. He was a god and despite having over thousands years he looked like twenty, maybe thirty years old man. It was more about an impression. His face made him look innocent like he had never done anything bad or have never suffered.

And Darcy knew it was not quite true.

The Midgardian pondered and sat just staring at Loki for a longer moment and not even noticing it.

She wasn’t sure how did she came to that moment, but she started to wonder what people she left on Earth may think about place in which she could be.

They were probably worried sick and Darcy suddenly felt a twinge of guilt that she completely forgot about them last times. She focused on the Grandmaster, on the tower, on the tasks… she even thought more about Loki than them.

And that’s when the god suddenly opened his eyes.

The Smile was gone.

“Really?” He asked with disbelief. Darcy blinked a few times looking quickly around.

“What do you mean, “really”?” She wanted to know. She felt like she just woke up and was asked some very specific question she should know an answer for, but it was simply too early to think.

"You were staring at me like you were planning a murder." He stated and looked her back deeply in the eyes.

They sat like that for over a minute, before Darcy finally couldn't hold it anymore and turned her gaze away looking at something else.

Loki laughed slightly and said with satisfaction.

“I won.”

“We weren't playing.” Said Darcy glancing at him, but she didn't really mean it.

“You didn't.” Pointed out Loki, but it was also no determination in his voice. 

Darcy smiled and shook her head. 

“Dude, you are impossible.” Stated mortal.

“That's why everybody loves me.” Answered Loki with a sly smile. They both looked each other in the eyes once again and laughed. 

Despite the background of their complicated relation, Darcy had to admit it was one of the nicest moments she had experienced since she arrived on Sakaar.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date

The next day the Grandmaster told Darcy and Loki to come to his room - or, more precisely, told someone to tell them that.

Either ways once the afternoon came they found themselves sitting with the Grandmaster and Topaz in his chamber - this time the armchairs were set around little coffee table, the ruler’s on one side,Darcy and Loki’s on the other and Topaz standing above the old man with his scepter in hand.

It was something heavy sensable in the room. Something that made them all remain silent until the Grandmaster didn’t decide to say what’s on his mind.

“That woman was annoying me.” He threw out.

Darcy looked at him like he just said he has sold his soul to the devil and Loki just frowned a little.

“Who said it stinks.” He completed, when neither mortal or the god answered him. “That’s why I relieved her by melting.”

Darcy blinked a few times and Loki snorted.

“Dude, you’re super weird.” She commented on which the god looked at her like she just signed up her own death sentence, but to his surprise the Grandmaster wasn’t offended.

“But you saw that otherwise so I’ll get some present for you.” He ended finally and awaited impatiently for their reaction.

Loki cleared his throat.

“I’d appreciate that very much.” He declared. 

Darcy, on the other smiled uneasily and answered.

“Great idea, Grandy.”

That was definitely enough for the old man to decide that now everything is sorted out and he may come to their daily discussions.

"So." He began with new energy, completely changing the topic. "You haven't told me yet.

Darcy frowned.

"Told ya what?" She asked.

The Grandmaster sighed.

"Who won?"

Darcy opened her mouth to answer again, but hesitated in last moment and said something else than she meant to say at the beginning.

"I guess it's a draw." She looked at the old man knowingly.

The Grandmaster already started to nod his head wisely, but just then Loki suddenly decided he won't be excluded from their conversation.

"As a matter of fact I'm sure I was the one to win." He announced sitting in more comfortable position.

Darcy smiled at him with shadow of amusement and rolled her eyes.

"Dude, without me you would freeze to death." She commented with a bit malicious tone.

"I'm a frost giant." Loki pointed out raising an eyebrow.

"Ya didn’t say so two days ago." Darcy answered with pretty similar expression. 

"I spent a night in this… place. "Loki spitted out as an answer, though there was a smile somewhere on the verge of his lips as well. "And you didn't got to convince someone to be the Grandmaster. I suppose the answer is simple."

Darcy took a deep breath. The guy had a proficence in this.

"Yours tasks were unbelievably hard." She argumented.

"You didn't put any limits." Loki shrugged with mischievous shine in his eyes. 

Darcy closed her eyes for a moment. He did have a point yet another time. So, finally realising that she actually won't win with him, she asked.

"So what do ya want, Mischief?" 

Loki smiled with satisfaction of the winner.

"I'm not sure yet." He decided. 

Darcy growled quietly.

"You can't just put it off like that!" She opposed wanting to know what will she have to do for the god a bit sooner than a moment she'll have to do it.

In the same time the Grandmaster was looking closely at Darcy and then back at Loki.

Something in his eyes was saying that he shouldn't be trusted in that exact moment.

Topaz stared at him with wonder, thinking if it will be connected to melting. Maybe yes, and they'll finally get rid of constant fights of Darcy and Loki.

But what she noticed - as the only one to be clear, because the god and the mortal where to busy with teasing each other - was as far away from melting as possible.

"So, Darcy are you free tomorrow?" Asked the Grandmaster finally.

In that moment Darcy and Loki both went silent. They were spending all their time with him and besides that, they had practically no duties on Sakaar, so what did that question even mean?

They exchanged surprised looks.

"Yeah, why?" Said finally Darcy still wondering what was his plan.

"And you, Loki?"

Loki nodded slowly.

"Me too."

"That's great, cause I'm not." Announced the Grandmaster excited. 

Loki and Darcy glanced at each other.

"What do you mean?" Asked the mortal confused.

"You're hooked up now. On the romantic meeting." He said with imperious voice.

"You mean like a date?" Darcy frowned. She looked like she just smelled something really awful.

Loki on the other hand looked like he was going to throw up any moment now.

"Call it whatever you want, tomorrow we meet in front of chamber and you'll spend some time together, cause I need to…" the Grandmaster clearly didn't think that part through. 

"Go check on the ships." Finished Topaz for him, deciding that anything is better than to spend another day with Darcy and Loki non-stop.

***

When a few minutes later mortal and god said their goodbyes to the Grandmaster, went out of his chamber and went far away enough for the ruler not to hear them, Darcy started.

"So what are we going to do with this?" 

Loki glanced at her with slight smile. That's exactly the same thing he wanted to ask about.

He was wondering for a moment, until he didn't suggest carefully.

"I expect we could read again." He stated and when he realized that this sentence didn't deny the fact that it could be a 'romantic meeting' added. "If the Grandmaster will force us to this meeting… somehow."

Darcy glanced at him with raised eyebrows, but nodded.

"I guess it's a good idea."

***

When the next day Grandmaster left Darcy and Loki on their 'romantic meeting' he - obviously - didn’t go to check on his ships, but as always went to the game room.

It was a while since he last time sat there alone and wasn’t waiting for Darcy and Loki or talking to one of them.

So at first he wasn’t sure what to do, but after a moment he reminded himself that anyone will greet his company with joy and decided to find someone worthy this pleasure.

And - as it quickly turned out - he did.

Valkyrie was sitting on some couch, talking to some blue guy and drinking.

The Grandmaster smiled widely at them walking straight in their direction.

The Scrapper was sitting backwards to him so she didn’t see that, but the guy she was talking to did.

And once it happened, he started to act really weird - he suddenly got up, threw some words in Valkyrie’s direction and went away.

A shy one, decided the Grandmaster in his thoughts and sat next to the scrapper, who seemed to notice him only now.

“Hi.” She greeted him with neutral expression and drank another sip of the alcohol the Grandmaster named himself a few thousands of years before.

“I see you’re drinking Chilled Mud!” He spotted looking at the bottle.

Valkyrie also eyed it, though she looked like she was never going to drink that again after she finishes that bottle.

“I guess.” She answered despite that and glanced at the ruler with consideration. “Where’s Darcy and Laki?”

The Grandmaster chuckled on the name, but didn’t have a similar laugh attack as he had the first time and answered with excitement.

“On the romantic meeting.” He announced.

Valkyrie looked at him with incredulous expression. For a moment she was thinking about something, but finally she shrugged and after taking yet another sip of ‘Chilled Mud’ said.

“That’s not that surprising after all.” She decided and the Grandmaster looked at her brightening up even more if it was still possible.

“Oh, you noticed the chemistry too.” 

Valkyrie sighed looking at him with a bit too serious expression for his liking.

“This conversation about books.” She shrugged once again. “I guess people normally are not that excited about that they read the same thing”

The Grandmaster frowned for a moment seeing some blurry memory from who knows how many years ago.

He remembered he used to read then and that when he once met a person, who also went through the lecture of… what was the title?

The ruler shook his head.

“Yes and the way they fight.” He looked somewhere ahead with dreamy expression. “The only better fights that I am used to seeing are duels…”

The ruler paused suddenly and looked at Valkyrie again in a way, she already knew all too well.

“How about you bring me a new champion?” He patted her hand slightly. “And I’ll make a champion contest as a present.” He nodded to himself.

Valkyrie looked at him a bit impatient, but answered after a moment.

“Sure.”


	34. Chapter 34

Thor opened his eyes with a growl. He was sitting handcuffed to some chair in the middle of colourful tunnel. His neck was aching in the place were some woman from the garbage dump put the metal circle on.

He tried to get out of the handcuffs, but that was for nothing. 

"Fear not, cause you were found. You’re home and there’s no coming back." He heard suddenly out of nowhere and felt as his chair started to move.

"What on…" He murmured but before he could end up, the voice spoke again. 

"No one leaves this place. But what is this place? The answer is: Sakaar. Surrounded by cosmic gateways Sakaar lives on the edge of known and unknown." 

Thor struggled harder. Whatever was that place he was not going to stay there.

"This is a collection point of all lost and unloved things. Like you. But here on Sakaar you are significant. You are valuable. Here you are loved." The voice continued as the chair was starting to move faster and faster. Thor felt anger and anxiety rising in him.

"No one loves you more than the Grandmaster, Tricky Loki and the Tase Chick."

It sounded very wrong and Thor almost missed the name.

But wait.

Loki?

How the hell was that possible?

"The Grandmaster is the original, the ruler. The first lost and the first found. The creator of Sakaar and father of the contest of champions." Continued the voice making Thor forgetting about Loki and feel anxiety again. His chair was moving faster and faster every moment.

"He and his loyal advisers will care for you during the rest of your life. Where ones you were nothing. Now, you are something. You are the property of the Grandmaster. Congratulations."

Thor couldn't stand it anymore. He started to shout as the voice said the last words.

"You’ll meet the Grandmaster in five seconds. Prepare yourself. You’re now meeting the Grandmaster."

***

Darcy was sitting on one of the couches and casually talking to Rhyley, while Loki, as always, was shining in the company of some halfly-known to her people.

The Grandmaster was somewhere out there since the morning, cause as he was claiming, he had important stuff to care for.

Darcy wanted to ask what stuff, but something in his expression told her it’s not the best idea.

“So, once again.” She heard Rhyley’s voice. “You need to turn it two times left?”

The mortal nodded watching the Sakaarian as he tried to place yet another part of the Cube in right colour.

“And now three times up.” She instructed him, when he finished the first algorytm.

He was struggling with it for a moment, until he didn't looked up at her and said.

"Damn, you have to be good at it, Darcy." 

Darcy shrugged.

"Years of trainings and internet to…" But before she got to finish both she and Rhyley heard a loud, well-known to them voice.

"Darcy Lewis! Tricky Loki!" He shouted and the mortal turned away in this direction.

The Grandmaster was standing next to the music machine and looking around to find them among the crowd.

"Sorry." Darcy smiled at Rhyley and took her Cube back hiding it in the pocket of her replacement mantle, which unlikely wasn't so comfortable or so likeable as the first one.

When the mortal approached the Grandmaster Loki was already there standing next to him and glancing at her waiting as she'll finally come nearer.

"Good you're here." The old man stated and smiled with the smile Darcy was kinda afraid of. "I have something to show you… a new fighter actually."

Darcy and Loki glanced at each other.

"You mean… a person?" Suggested the mortal looking at him with a bit of anxiety. 

The Grandmaster nodded.

"Very interesting one." He prognosed more excited than both Loki and Darcy together. "He sparkles just as you do." He turned to Loki.

The god frowned.

"You mean he can illusionate things?"

The Grandmaster looked at him like he was stupid.

"No. He's not that great." He stated. "How could you think I'd drag here person same great as you two? And more importantly, from where?"

Darcy shrugged with half amused expression and Loki smiled slightly looking like it actually was a really nice thing to him.

"Though he, yes it's male, I can tell you, arrived here the same way as you two did, I guess." The ruler stared ahead with wonder.

On that words Loki snorted.

"Oh, so that's usual in here?” He asked ironically. “You know people falling from the sky?”

Darcy laughed quietly on the allusion, but The Grandmaster took it more seriously and answered with a frown.

“We have seasons.”

Now both mortal and god chuckled, which the Grandmaster clearly couldn't understand, so he sighed and called someone.

"You! Get the lord of lightning here!"

And that's when Loki froze and his expression went from quite happy (as for him) to filled with thread.

Darcy noticed that and wanted to ask what happened, when the door opened and there, on the chair with handcuffs, Midgardian once got herself, was sitting Thor with angry expression.

In the same time she noticed him, he noticed her and opened his mouth.

"Darcy?" He asked exceedingly surprised. "What on Odin's Beard are you doing here?"

But before she got to answer, the god of thunder spoke again.

"Loki? You're alive!"

The god of mischief winced with discontent and the Grandmaster looked at him confused.

Thor's chair finally stopped before the Grandmaster, Darcy and Loki and only then, the ruler asked.

"You know each other?"

Thor started to nod his head, but in the same moment, the other Asgardian quickly shook his head.

"I have never met this man in my life." He stated with the most serious voice he could make himself use.

"He's my brother!" Announced Thor glancing at the Grandmaster with anticipation.

"Adopted." Corrected him Loki and sighed with resignation seeing as the old man is not going to be fooled anymore.

There was silence for a longer moment, until the Grandmaster didn't' explain.

"That's my new champion on a champion contest." He turned to both of his favourites. 

Loki glanced first at him and then at his brother while Darcy frowned.

"What's champion contest?" She asked.

The Grandmaster looked at her suggestively. 

"Something you wouldn't like to miss." He answered inscrutable.

Darcy though still didn't have a good feeling about it and wanted to comment it somehow, but before she got to say something, Thor cut in.

“So you're here since…" He glanced at Darcy frowning confused and not knowing how to finish that sentence. So after a moment he changed his tactics. "And you know each other?” Now he pointed at Loki with the move of his head. 

“It’s been two weeks, it would be hard not to.” Commented Loki lofty evidently the less happy of the family gathering the more seconds have been passing by.

Darcy looked at him like he lost his mind.

“Two weeks?! It’s been two months!” She claimed.

Thor frowned even more.

“Yeah, time is different in here.” The Grandmaster stated with uneasy smile. “Anywhere else I’d be millions years old, but on Sakaar...” He glanced at Loki meaningfully.

Thor looked at the ruler and then again on his brother to later glance at Darcy, who was observing the Grandmaster in amusement not noticing as Loki is now peeking at her.

"Anyway." The Grandmaster broke the silence again. "How about we organize the contest tomorrow?" He proposed.

Darcy glanced at him nervously.

"Wait a moment you're just going to do that without his contest?" He asked with more pretension in her voice than she meant to use in the beginning. 

The Grandmaster shrugged looking at her kind of surprised, but after a moment of wonder asked the god.

"Do you want to fight with our champion?" 

Thor honestly wasn't sure what should he say, but finally decided to ignore Darcy shaking her head and spoke.

"What if I win?" He wanted to know.

The Grandmaster smiled at him and stated after a moment.

"You'll be set free to go."

Thor already wanted to agree on his rules, but before he got to nod his head Darcy interrupted.

"But it's Hulk." She said. "The champion, I mean. You're buddies, right?"

The Grandmaster opened his mouth in silent surprise and Loki poked Darcy with his elbow directly enough that no one seemed to notice.

"Stop doing that, mortal." He muttered to her, but she ignored him.

"You know also him?" The Grandmaster spitted out with growing interest.

"Hulk is alive?" Asked Thor in the same time.

"Pretty much. And in great shape." Answered Darcy glancing meaningfully at Loki, who glared back at her.

It didn't escape Thor's notice same as Loki's muttering from before, but he was too focused on Hulk to comment that.

"Can I meet him?" He wanted to know.

Darcy glanced at the Grandmaster, who squinted his eyes and answered only after a moment.

"Actually that's a perfect idea." He announced smiling again. "You won't fight with him then. You'll fight with whoever comes after you and will share the quarter with our champion."

Loki huffed.

"You mean the guarded one?"

Darcy looked at the Grandmaster disquieted, but he was so fixed on his new idea that he didn't notice - of course, it's not like he ever did.

"Yes. Now get him there!" He called the guards and before Thor got to say a word of goodbye he was driven away on his chair with two guards following him.

***

After the eventful day Darcy and Loki were coming back together to their chambers. 

They were both focused on their own thoughts - the god on how unlikely it was that his brother came there and the mortal on how exactly was it possible that people kept randomly falling on Sakaar - until they didn’t come to the bifurcation of the corridors.

Cause just when Loki was going to say goodbye, Darcy suddenly reminded herself about something.

“Hey, Mischief.” She called him.

Loki looked at her questioning.

“Don’t you think I’d like my mantle back?” She asked slightly ironically.

The god glanced at her with wonder. For a moment the mortal actually thought he is going to quickly go to his room and take it or illusionate it in his palm, but his next words were quite different from what she expected.

“Don’t you remember I constantly have my prize from our bet to use?” He answered with a question on a question.

Darcy pursued her lips and blinked a few times wondering what those two things had to do with each other.

Finally though, she surrendered and asked instead.

“And that applies to my mantle, because…?” She paused for the god to end her sentence.

Loki was quiet for a few seconds more until he answered with a bit less confident tone than a moment before.

“I want your mantle.” He stated.

Darcy almost choked on her own salvia.

“Seriously, dude?” She chuckled on him. “You could have got anything out of this bet and you want this?”

Loki looked at her and shrugged not saying a word.

Darcy raised an eyebrow, but after a moment decided it’ll be better for both of them if she won’t ask further questions.

“Suit yourself then.” She shrugged and chuckled again turning away to the direction of her chamber. “See ya, Mischief.” She added and walked away.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brotherly discussion

As Loki ended up explaining why crazy mission of crazy running away without the proper plan and crazy fighting with their sister does not really lay in his interest, Thor nodded his head and leaned on the shelf with alcohols. 

While all the conversation he honestly tried his best to ignore Hulk splashing water all over the floor while bathing in his extra big jacuzzi, but right now as the water got splashed on him, he murmured something to himself flipping water off of his trousers.

Only when it was clean, he returned to his conversation with the god of mischief.

“Why didn’t Darcy come then?” He asked raising his eyes at Loki, who was standing next to the exit looking a bit too calm as for being in the same room with Hulk.

The god of mischief snorted slightly.

“Oh I doubt she even knows I’m here.” He answered carefully.

Thor glanced at his brother judging his words critically and for a moment wondered about something. Only then he took the closest thing to him - which was a cap of one of the bottles - and threw it in Loki’s side.

It - obviously - went straight through the god of mischief, or rather an illusion of him, hitting the floor behind the electrified exit.

“You really thought I came here personally?” Loki looked at him mockingly.

Thor shrugged and peeked at Hulk, who was more focused on relaxing than on any of the Asgardians.

“Actually no.” He said finally and added with a bit less confidence. "But you do seem different." He admitted looking back at his brother. 

"What do you mean 'different'?" Loki's voice was supposed to be angry, but he also was too unsure of his words to be able to make them sound like he wanted to.

Thor shrugged uncertain what to answer. He wasn't sure what he meant himself.

"I don't know." He shrugged again. "I guess normally in this part we fight, cause we didn't agree on something." The god of thunder tried to explain. "And yet now we're not."

Loki was gazing at him for a moment. He didn't want to admit his brother that he's right, but he actually was. Normally he wouldn't stand there anymore.

And about being different, well…

"Oh, and you and Darcy seemed to get on well." Thor added after a moment gesturing on something ahead. "And I guess criminals are not her type."

The younger of Asgardians looked at his brother with disappointment and reprimand.

"What?" Thor looked back in Loki's eyes. "I just stated the fact and admitted that you may not be a criminal anymore."

Loki sighed deeply looking away with his thought flying in some unknown for the god of thunder direction.

"You said type. What type?" The god of mischief asked with kind of absent voice.

Thor snorted under his breath.

"So you do get on well with her." He commented with joy and took a step in Loki's direction grinning visibly excited.

Loki quickly peeked over his shoulder and spitted out with a few tones more quiet tone than a second before.

"Fine." He almost whispered. "Yes, and that's the problem."

Thor frowned at him.

"Where do you see this problem?" He didn't understand.

Loki muttered something about 'idiots' to himself and said even more nervous than before.

"I have a feeling, I want to make it stop." He said.

For a moment Thor was just looking at his brother like he went crazy. But then he laughed out loud, punching the shelf that was still in the hit distance and caughting his stomach with the other palm.

Only then Loki gazed back at him and was lustering him with angry sight, until the god of thunder didn't speak up again.

"I can't let you do that, brother." He said trying not to huff in the middle of the sentence which didn't come out exactly sucesfully.

Loki pursued his lips and didn't answer waiting for Thor to explain himself.

"She looked at you like she shared the feelings." Finished finally the god of thunder straightening up a bit.

Loki gazed at him more lively now.

"You think so?" It was a bit too willing answer and Thor started to laugh once again.

When it lasted for longer and longer time, Loki finally sighed and already wanted to turn away and leave, but Thor called him again.

"No, no wait." He took a deep breath calming himself down. "I'm sorry, brother, that's just completly not like you."

Loki measured him with lofty expression and Thor took yet another deep breath. 

Finally, seeing his brother's face, he decided that he has to quickly change the topic before the situation will become too wild, so he said the first thing that came to his mind.

“So I get why you didn’t run away, but why Darcy didn’t?”

The god of mischief looked at his brother with astonished look and shrugged.

"We didn't talk about it." He admitted slowly. "We didn't have much of occasion."

Thor didn't look convinced.

"You seemed to spend a lot of time together." He commented.

Loki looked at the ceiling, thinking that technically he could just disappear, but that would only give Thor a reason to mock him for the next few years, so he just begged any force willing to do that, to help him out of this situation.

“The fact I have a feeling doesn't mean that I know everything she thinks and spend that much time with her in here.” He put out slowly drawling every single word.

Thor smiled at him provocatively.

“But you were both in this…” Thor wondered how to call it for a moment. “Presentation I saw when I arrived. I mean I won’t even mention your nickname and the name taser chick was kind of obvious, once I saw Darcy.” He shivered a bit on some memory, but kept counting out. “And the Grandmaster clearly wanted you both to meet his new ‘champion’. It was just an assumption.” 

Loki rolled his eyes, not wanting to admit that his 'assumptions' were in fact quite accurate. So instead of agreeing, he answered.

“The ‘taser chick’ could be as well this girl from Asgard. She is the once who carry around those things from one of which you have hooked to your neck.”

In fact Loki didn’t look as much convincing as he’d like to, but his goal - to change the subject - has been achieved.

“From Asgard?” Thor suddenly became more lively and straighten up a bit. “How does she look like?”

Loki sighed heavily looking at his brother like he lost his mind.

“I didn’t look closely.” He said with a bit ignorant voice. 

"Of course you didn't." Mocked Thor with suggestive tone.

Loki glared at him.

“Dark hair, grey armour and blue cape.” The god of mischief shook his head impatiently. “Why, you want to convince her to help you defeat our sister?”

“If she’s from Asgard then that’s the plan.” Thor nodded his head to himself. “And Hulk and Darcy.” He gestured at the green guy, who kept bathing in the huge jacuzzi. “And then give them the ride on Midgard, of course.”

Loki raised his eyebrows clearly sceptical towards his brother’s plan.

“How honorable of you.” He commented maliciously. “Good luck in convincing them, though.”

Now Thor’s attention fully turned on Loki again.

“Why do you think they won’t like to go?” He asked frowning. “This place is full of debauchery and violence and Darcy hates both.” He glanced back at Hulk. “I’m not sure about him, but leaving in cage can’t be nice, even if its golden and even for him.”

Loki’s malicious smile grew even bigger than before.

“I also do not know about Hulk, but from all I know Darcy had at least two occasions to run away and yet she didn’t. Why would she do now?”

Thor blinked a few times.

“She did?”

Loki shrugged and didn’t answer.

“Why wouldn’t she like to run away from the Grandmaster?” Thor frowned even more than before and after a second glanced at his brother. “And from you?”

Loki snorted.

“I’m not the one to be asked for this.” He spoke with innocent voice evidently forgetting about Thor’s awkward questions from before and being back in his own element.

***

No matter what the Grandmaster tended to say, he didn’t really understand the sparkles that Loki kept using.

He knew he could do cool things with them - like changing outfit, being in few places in one time - but he just couldn’t quite tell how did it work.

So when the god told him, that he may be ‘unavailable’ for some time, he thought Loki meant something like taking a nap (he used to love naps, but he got bored with them), not starring in one direction for indefinite amount of time and not moving a finger.

The ruler was seriously worried about the god, namely he kept sitting next to him, only with Topaz behind his back, who he told a few things from time to time, but wasn’t too affected by them.

What’s worse Dracy wasn’t there as well - he actually didn’t see her since he showed her the new possible participant to the contest of champions and he was beginning to worry.

“Topaz.” He turned to his guard once again. “What do you think is he doing?”

She shrugged glancing down at the Grandmaster, who looked at her with hopeful eyes.

“Maybe he’s dead.” She suggested with stone serious voice making the Grandmaster roll his eyes in disappointment.

“You only always talk about death.” He commented shaking his head. “Maybe he’s talking to Darcy?”

Topaz raised her eyebrows on him.

“Then why would he still sit here?”

The Grandmaster swayed his head.

“Good point.” He admitted a bit defeated. “But I’m sure he’s not dead.”

“Who’s not dead?” Suddenly he heard an interested voice from above him and once he turned away in that direction he saw Darcy herself standing over the back of the sofa he was sitting on and looking at him with consternation.

“Darcy Lewis!” He smiled at her, instantly patting the place next to himself. “Loki’s not dead.” He explained, when the mortal seated herself next to him.

Once she heard that she raised her eyebrows in even deeper consternation and leaned ahead to get a better vision on Loki.

“Why would he be?” She frowned and glanced back at the ruler.

“He said he would be unavailable for a bit and it’s been hours.” The Grandmaster sighed leaning his head on his hands and looking completely fallen.

“Half an hour at most.” Corrected him Topaz glancing at Darcy with meaningful - at least as for her - expression.

The Midgardian laughed slightly, but there was something nervous in this laugh, something the Grandmaster didn’t really hear before.

“Oh no, you also think he’s dead?” He raised her eyes on her, clearly terrified.

Darcy blinked a few times, finding it quite hard to keep up to the track of thoughts of the Grandmaster.

It took her a moment, before finding the right words for that comment.

“Why would I?” Her voice was full of honest wonder mixed with something like tension, but the last one was only the Grandmaster’s delusion.

“I didn’t like your laugh.” He said like it explained everything. 

Darcy pursued her lips nodding slowly and as the ruler evidently expected the answer, she quickly spitted out, pretending that she knows what they’re talking about.

“I just really wanted to talk to Mischief.” She said modeling her voice in a way it’d sound eloquently. “That’s just a…” She hesitated for a moment. “Loki Hole in my heart.”


	36. Chapter 36

“Cause that’s wh…” 

Thor was cut in half of his sentence by the ball he himself threw in the window just a moment ago and now it rebounded straight into his head making him fall on the floor.

It has been two days since he talked to Loki and as much as he got to agree with Hulk on a few things, he was disappointed that Darcy didn’t visit him yet and the only person apart of green fella he got to talk to till now was Valkyrie.

But he wasn’t the person to wait for anything, so once he got up of the floor, he finished looking straight into Valkyrie’s sceptic face.

“Cause that’s what heroes do.” And already started to run in the direction of the window, when he suddenly heard an all too known for him voice and stopped just before the glass.

“Whoa, Thor.” Darcy was standing in the doorway observing the god as he slowly turned around in her direction. “I see you don’t like it in here.”

For a moment the god was hesitating if he shouldn’t jump out anyway. After all he also has been ignored, but finally keen and honest desire to talk with Darcy won.

He slowly turned towards his Midgardian friend and sighed heavily, wondering what shall he respond.

“And I see you do.” He answered finally not even trying to hide his bitterness. “I thought you’re going to visit me sooner.”

Darcy looked away from him a bit ashamed.

“She just suspected you'd to want to get her involved in your ‘team’.” Commented Valkyrie cynically.

Thor decided to temporarily ignore her though. For a moment he also wanted to ask Darcy if she really abandoned her chance on running away and not once, but even three times, but he resigned and waited for Midgardian to speak first.

“She’s sorta right.” Darcy answered finally looking in Thor’s surprised now face once again. 

She looked like she wanted to continue, so the god didn’t interrupt her, but when she still didn’t speak after a longer time, he started seriously wondering what to say to her to convince her.

Valkyrie glanced at her with understanding

“Than it’s still just him.” She said with quite malicious amusement.

Darcy looked at Thor with sympathy and went a bit closer, trying not to look too nervous about both Hulk and evidently frustrated Thor next to her,

The god frowned.

“Why? You have all your life on Midgard, all your friends, job...” He wanted to count out everything, but he decided she knew what she had and just went silent letting her decide by herself.

Darcy wasn’t sure if she should answer, but she finally gave up and said shortly.

“I don’t want to leave them not knowing what happened, but if I leave Sakaar I won’t be able to come back.” She explained and breathed a huge breath of fresh air.

Thor blinked a few times. He just couldn’t understand at all, what anyone - Darcy or Valkyrie - could see in this planet

“Why would you want come back anyway?” He knew this question isn’t the best one, but he couldn’t let go that easily. He had Asgard to save and he was sure Darcy had people on Midgard that were seriously worried.

But Darcy pursued her lips with pain visible in her expression and didn’t answer.

“If it’s Hela, she wouldn’t help you much anyway.” Stated Valkyrie with all-knowing voice. “Unless you could make her disappear with your Cube.” She turned to Darcy.

The mortal sighed heavily and shook her head.

“No, it doesn’t really work on people.” She said, but that was enough to intrigue Thor, who for a moment stopped thinking about his lack of luck in convincing people to run away from Sakaar.

“What Cube?” He asked lively.

Darcy glanced at him only then understanding that he actually didn’t know what her Cube is yet and quickly took it out of her pocket, immediately beginning to solve it.

“It’s really easy.” She started to explain with a bit more cheerful tone than before. “You solve it and then you make a wish.” She paused for a moment to finish work with the Cube and only when it was put together she pulled her hand with it towards Thor. “Come on, make a wish.”

The god of thunder eyed the object sceptically, but after a moment took it out of her hand and shrugged.

“Why not.” He said to himself and immediately after that spitted out his next words. “I wish for a mug of the best beer I have ever drunk in Asgard.”

As always with the Cube for a longer moment nothing was happening, only the artefact started to mix itself making Thor frown with wonder.

“That’s not even close to beer, but…” He started, when he saw no beer around for a few more seconds, but he was cut in in the middle of his sentence, by a quiet “pum” when the beer appeared on the shelf with alcohols.

Thor opened his mouth in surprise looking once at the Cube and once at the shelf.

“Can I also wish for weapon?” He asked lively interested and when Darcy slowly nodded her head smiled really widely with the smile the mortal already saw somewhere before. 

She just couldn’t quite place when or where exactly was that.

Before she got to figure it out though, Thor shouted definitely too loud than it was required.

“I like this Cube!” He raised his hand up and only then Darcy realized from where did she knew that smile. But it was too late. “Another!” He shouted, took a swing and threw the Cube on the floor with all the force he had.

To Darcy it was like watching a movie in slow motion.

She could do nothing as the Cube was falling down to then hit the ground and fall apart in pieces.

***

When Loki finally stopped talking, the Grandmaster sighed heavily and looked at him for a while, before speaking up.

"That wasn't a happy story." He commented.

Loki shrugged not really knowing what shoule he answer on that. The Grandmaster asked him to tell him the saddest story he have ever heard, so he did.

"He doesn't live a happy life." Spoke Topaz from above the Grandmaster's head making Loki roll his eyes.

She was silent all the time, especially when you needed her to explain something and when there was the worst moment to speak, she did.

Well, in fact, thought Loki, that would kind of explain why the Grandmaster liked her so much. After all he worshiped everything what's unusual and involves bad timing.

The Grandmaster laughed on her statement making Loki even more convinced that he was right about their relation.

"That was really good Topaz!" He decided lightly tapping his guardian's arm.

She nodded at him, but the ruler didn't see it, cause his attention was now turned back on Loki.

"How about the happiest story now?" He proposed.

Loki sighed heavily on his words. He had no idea why the old man kept asking him for this stuff, but ever since he got to the game room that was the only topic he wanted to talk about. 

What’s more, he wasn’t in mood on happy stories anyway.

Normally the god actually wouldn’t mind it that much - he enjoyed talking about himself (especially when Thor wasn't around and he could change some elements of the story) - but yet the other story the same day… 

He didn't even want to finish that sentence.

"Very well." Loki nodded his head slightly, trying to figure out what kind of tale could he talk about, but before he got to, the Grandmaster spoke again.

"Oh no!" He got overactive for million years old man, like always when he was excited. "Let me guess first."

Loki raised his eyebrows at him, but nodded his head welcoming.

"It's about how you met me!" The old man decided. "Oh, and then Darcy Lewis."

For a moment Loki was staring at him and wondering how that man could think about it.

Well, that certainly wasn't a very bad day - after all he thought he'll die and he fell to the swimming pool instead - but it also wasn't great.

He got kicked out of Asgard, his father - no matter what he thought about him - died and his sister almost killed him.

Also the meeting with Darcy herself wasn't the best one either.

But looking at the Grandmaster's face, which expressed excitement and some kind of… the god wasn't sure, sense of unity, he decided that he just can't break it to the ruler (besides it will get him out of telling a happy story) and answered with a tired voice.

"Amusing." Commented the god of mischief. "That's precisely what I was thinking about."


	37. Chapter 37

Despite Valkyrie telling Thor that it doesn’t matter that he can’t be tasered now, cause he still is one to hundreds of guards (she didn’t mention that they weren’t the best in their job) and a bit outstanding, he still didn’t listen.

Instead he collected the parts of Cube from the floor and went after Darcy, who quickly said goodbye after the incident he caused.

Valkyrie hesitated for a moment, but finally decided on going with Thor, just in case someone decided to kill him.

That’s why they found their way to Darcy’s chamber quite fast - or more precisely, the scrapper told Thor were to go.

Thor didn’t really think what was he doing, he just knocked to the door and waited for an answer.

And it came after a bit longer moment than it should have and with a bit hoarse voice.

“Come in.” Said Darcy and Thor pressed the handle opening the door. 

Inside Darcy was sitting on one of her armchairs and glancing at him and Valkyrie in a weird way. She definitely splashed her face before letting them in, cause it was clean, but her eyes were still red from crying.

Once Thor entered though, she looked at him and Valkyrie relieved, but also kind of surprised.

“Are you okay?” The god of thunder asked, trying discreetly put the elements of the Cube somewhere far from Darcy, in order not to make her cry again and in hope there will be a chance of repairing the artefact if he’ll return it.

The only place he spotted though was her bedside table, so he went there and quietly wanted to put them down. But there was something already laying there.

“I’m fine.” He heard Darcy’s voice, but he wasn’t fully focused on it. “Just didn’t expect to see you so shortly."

Valkyrie snorted.

“He intended.” She tilted her head in Thor's direction. “He must be desperate for that weapon.”

Darcy smiled sadly, clearly trying to stop her tears again.

“Won’t work now.” She answered quickly, looking away and blinking fast.

“Is that your book?” Thor suddenly straighten up changing the topic, without the elements of the Cube in his hands anymore. That turned Darcy’s attention on him again. 

She frowned and slowly shook her head.

“No, why?”

Thor shrugged and went closer to the door frame again.

“Nothing.“ He shrugged. “Just Loki used to love that book. He had some limited edition and that one looks the same.”

“Oh.” Darcy smiled a bit sadly. “That’s because it’s his.”

Thor raised his eyebrows in honest surprise. He knew his brother very well and although he realized they both changed a lot through last few years, he was practically sure that one thing in Loki remained the same: he hated to give others his books, even if they just wanted to look at them, not mentioning reading them.

He decided not to comment it though, cause he could clearly say that Darcy’s eyes were filling with tears again and he felt really bad that he destroyed the artefact - it probably was for her like Mjolnir for him.

Valkyrie evidently noticed Darcy’s expression as well, cause she sighed with pity and turned around walking away from the room, without even saying goodbye.

Honestly Thor would more likely did the same, if not because he felt powerless then probably because he wanted to give his friend some space, but just in that moment, he heard steps behind him and when he turned around he saw it was Loki, who evidently saw an open door and wanted to check what was happening.

He measured the room with his sight - crying Darcy, confused Thor and the destroyed Cube that was laying on the table.

Thor frowned observing him intensively and finally decided it’ll be best if he’ll give him a clue, cause otherwise he may never guess what to do in that situation, so he patted his brother glancing at him meaningfully.

But the other Asgardian didn’t take a clue, just frowned and whispered instead. 

“What happened?” The god of mischief looked at his brother clearly ignoring his signs and deciding to pretend that he doesn’t feel anything because of the fact that Darcy is clearly in sorrow.

“I accidentally destroyed her Cube.” Thor whispered weirdly discretely as for him.

Loki looked at his brother like he was an idiot.

“Accidentally?”

“I got carried away.” He answered slightly louder, but after a moment went back to whispering again. “Go tell her something nice.”

“She is crying, what do you want me to say?” Loki frowned what made him look like he was angry, but the nute of nervousness in his voice told Thor that anger was not what his brother felt.

“Go comfort her.” The god of thunder said like he was trying to explain something to a little child. Though Loki didn't seem to notice.

“You are the one who destroyed this hexagone, you go.” The younger of Asgardians retorted.

This time Thor was the one to look at his brother like he was an idiot (which didn’t happen very often)

“I’m not the one to have relation with her.” He said suggestively.

Loki glared at him.

“I don’t have any relation.” He spitted out, but it was clear Thor didn't fall for this.

“Yeah, sure.” He glanced mockingly at his brother. For a moment they both just stood there looking at each other and fighting with gazes.

Finally though, Loki surrendered.

“Fine, how do I do that?” He asked crossing his hands on his chest. Thor looked like he just won a battle of century.

“Maybe start with hugs.” He suggested carefully, trying to share the great mystery of comforting with his brother.

“With what?” Loki yet another time looked at the god of thunder like he was an idiot and just said something even more stupid than usual.

Thor sighed impatiently.

“Just... act natural.”

Loki stared at him with doubt for a moment longer, but after all he moved from his place to go further into the room and very slowly sat next to woesome mortal.

It took him a moment to choose the right words and Thor slomley hoped that it will go great just as every single one of Loki’s speeches.

Unlikely, when the god opened his mouth, Thor had to do everything not to laugh.

“I would like to join you in acknowledging the difficulties of your life.” Said Loki stretching the back of his head. Only then Darcy looked at him gloomy trying to understand what is he even doing.

Thor facepalmed. And he was supposed to be the smarter brother?

“You are the worst in this comforting thing!” He shouted so both Loki and Darcy could hear him.

The god of mischief turned around with a deadly stare, but the Midgardian laughed through tears. Maybe, after all, he wasn't that bad. Well at least not if he had help.

***

This day the Grandmaster went to the game room feeling really lonely.

He couldn’t quite place this feeling. Yes, he grew kind of close to his two favourite people on Sakaar, but he grew close to a lot others before them and he never felt so bad after melting them - which meant convincing himself on never seeing them again - not mentioning just not seeing someone for all day and seeing them a few days ago only twice and not even both at once.

What’s worse it was already afternoon and when he walked to the game room, he saw no Darcy or Loki and they both usually already were in there by this time.

At first he thought that it’s a good thing. That maybe they spend time together, just like he wanted them to.

But it lasted only for a moment, cause when he sat on his favourite armchair and the only person accompanying him was silent - as always - Topaz, he started to reconsider his guess.

Maybe they just didn’t like the champion he brought them. Maybe he should have been bigger, more masculine, able to do more than just spark with his fingers?

He sighed heavily.

Or perhaps they just went to this second yet-to-be-champion and chose to spend time with him, instead of the Grandmaster.

He shouldn't have let the lord of lightning get away without fighting.

The ruler felt jealousy and anger. If his assumptions were correct, then he was going to…

He honestly didn’t know what. Perhaps kill this new guy, cause he couldn’t imagine the tower without Darcy and Loki by his side.

But he didn’t want to do anything without being sure he’s right.

Of course he couldn’t ask Darcy and Loki forward, cause they wouldn’t tell him - even he knew that - so he had to find other source of information.

But all the people on Sakaar didn’t seem to know either Darcy or Loki well enough to have that information. Sure, trickster had quite a bunch of fans, but they wouldn’t now what was his favourite colour - obviously yellow, by the way - not mentioning what was he doing for last two days.

And just then it hit him.

Scrapper 142! If she didn't know anything about Loki and Darcy, then at least she did know something about this lord of lightning.

He smiled to himself and immediately called one of his guards to call her.

And a few moments later his wish have been fulfilled. The scraper was standing in front of him - probably a bit squiffy - and staring at him with bored sight.

“You wanted to see me.” She stated and the Grandmaster nodded curtly. 

For a moment he wondered what words shall he use, before saying something else than exactly what he wanted to, anyway.

“What were my favourites doing during last days?” Even he knew it sounded creepy, but once he said it, he couldn’t just uncall those words.

The scrapper looked at him with doubt and a nute of annoyance.

“I don’t spy on them.” She answered reserved. 

The Grandmaster sighed with disappointment.

“And the guy you brought me?” He asked impatiently.

The scrapper shrugged and answered without involvement.

“He’s from Asgard, that’s all I know.”

The Grandmaster eyed her dangerously, losing the rest of his patience.

“Ever since you brought him here, my favourites don’t want to meet with me.” He snarled at her. “Bring them.”

The scrapper snorted looking at him with disbelief.

“Bring them.” She repeated. 

The Grandmaster rolled his eyes.

“Or call them here.” He explained with the tone you use to scold someone. “I don’t care, but they have to be alive. Oh and all by tommorow."

The scrapper was looking at him a moment longer. He could sense her hesitation and aversion to entrusted her request.

For a moment the ruler actually was sure she’s going to decline - in which case he’d probably have to melt her - but she didn’t.

Instead she slowly nodded her head and answered with tense voice.

“I’ll do it.”

Before walking away from him and then out of the game room.


	38. Chapter 38

When Darcy's tears went dry and Thor went back to his 'chamber', she invited Loki to visit her the next day and maybe read with her for a bit.

The god wasn't sure if he should, but the book he borrowed the mortal - The Dictionary of Serial Killers from Asgard to Hel - seemed almost finished and he really wanted to know her opinion on that, so he agreed.

And here he was, sipping his hot, black coffee and relaxing, while Darcy was finishing her book - he needed a break from reading so he took it.

Loki put the cup back on the table and sighed deeply, leaning on his armchair. He looked up and let his body relax. He didn't remember the last time he felt so… blissfully. 

Perhaps before he found out that he was a frost giant.

Loki closed his eyes letting his mind fly.

He still felt bitter when he thought about all the lies, his parents were telling him through the years. He wasn't so angry, not anymore, just… disappointed and sad. 

Odin may had said that he loved him in his last moments and no, Loki couldn't say he wasn't moved, but he also wasn't sure if he believed him.

He always said so and Loki couldn't see proofs for that, no matter how hard he tried to find them. Maybe someone who wasn't him would be able to, but not Loki, at least not yet.

But then Frigga… Frigga was the whole different story.

No matter how angry Loki was with her he never doubted, not for even a second, that she had always loved him.

He felt betrayed by her, lied, maybe even less important than Thor in her eyes, but he was always sure that she loved him.

And honestly he never actually had time to fully realise what her loss meant.

He never fully realised that he had lost her.

Of course he knew that.

Of course he did despair.

He even took a revenge in some way.

But didn't realise that she really wasn't there. That it wasn't his choice not to meet with her.

That there was no longer someone he could talk to.

Not now or never.

Loki suddenly felt that he would give literally everything for five minutes of discussion with his mother. Especially when he was in front of really important choice.

He would explain to her that he was the one who told the monster where she was, said sorry for that and, above all, heard that she forgives him. And that she still loves him.

Because Loki kept telling to himself that she would, but somewhere, deep down, he had awfully big doubts about that.

And it's not like any of this wasn't there before, but only then Loki finally let himself think about Frigga and realised how much he missed her and how guilty he felt about what happened to her.

He leaned down and hid his head in his hands. He didn't cry, he couldn't. He had already cried all his tears about it, but he definitely felt crushed by everything he just thought about. 

Because all of that he didn't even notice when Darcy put her book down and started to look at him like she wondered if she should ask him if he's all right or not.

When Loki finally looked up at her and their eyes crossed, for a moment he thought she actually was going to ask, but in the at last she evidently changed her mind and slowly put her hand on Loki's palm.

He felt grateful for that.

As the silence prolonged, Darcy slowly came back to reading. She had no idea what was happening in Loki's mind but she didn't want to be noisey. 

She just sat there with her book, delicately holding his hand and feeling surprisingly good with that.

She was not sure how much time have passed, since she noticed the change in Loki's behavior, but in one moment she suddenly heard a bit unsure voice of the god.

"I think we should go with Thor to Asgard." He stated.

Darcy looked at him feeling suprised and not in a nice way.

"I should." The god corrected himself quickly, but the mortal didn't feel even a bit better about that.

She was silent for a moment, holding only to Loki's hand, like it was a lifeline and fighting her inner moral argument.

She could find thousand of reasons why she shouldn't go anywhere (especially with Loki), but despite that she spoke with silent, unsure voice.

"I think you're right." 

***

It was hard enough to cover Hulk when he was Hulk.

But it turned out to be even harder getting Hulk, when he wasn’t Hulk to his chamber.

It all happened too fast - Thor decided that he had enough waiting for someone to make up their mind and jumped out the window to find the Avenger’s ship.

Hulk jumped out after him, wanting him to stay and changed back to Bruce, when he accidentally turned on the video of Black Widow when they were on the ship.

Then it all suddenly became really hard - Thor couldn’t ran away with the ship he found for it was destroyed and now instead of Hulk he had confused Bruce on his head.

So he decided - very unhappy, but he didn’t see any other idea - that he had to come back to the tower and then to the chamber.

And then… he will figure out what then.

The only problem was that he had no idea how to find his way there without being caught. 

So he started to hegde whilst avoiding guards and - as much as he could - people from the tower.

But that tactics clearly didn’t work, cause just after a few minutes he and Bruce were completely lost. 

"You said you knew where you're going." Commented Bruce clearly nervous.

Thor shivered on a thought that his friend could change in Hulk right in this moment and quickly decided to say something comforting.

"I know." He spitted out turning over the next corner and sighing when he saw yet another corridor he didn't recognise. "That's just a few steps from here."

Bruce glanced at him with doubt, but was clearly out of power to keep asking so he remained silent.

So they kept walking or, more precisely, circling around the tower. With every step Thor was more and more sure that they finally will get caught and that will be the end of his glorious try of running away to save Asgard. 

And they probably would get caught. 

But just in a moment, when Thor wanted to just sit down and maybe - he wasn't sure - ask Heimdal - he saw a flash of well-known to him cape and dark hair.

Valkyrie.

If it wasn’t worth a shot then he didn’t know what was.

“Hey, Valkyrie!” He started to shout after her, making Bruce frown at him confused and scared at once.

The god started to run after the known for him figure.

“Valkyrie!” He repeated and finally got to her caughting her shoulder slightly.

Only then the Asgardian suddenly turned around already holding a knife in her hand, ready to stab whoever dared to interrupt her.

Luckily though, she realized soon enough that it’s only Thor and slowly hidden the knife, only rolling her eyes.

“What are you even doing here?” She looked at the god with disapproval. “And who is he?” She pointed at Bruce who only now showed up behind Thor’s back.

The god of thunder was hesitating for a moment, but whatever he was going to say, he resigned, stating instead.

“That’s my friend, Bruce.”

Bruce nodded his head distracted, but Valkyrie barely focused on him. Instead, before the god could ask her for the way or anything else, she said.

“I changed my mind.”

Thor looked at her with confusion, not sure what does she mean.

"Your mind about…?" He asked slowly.

Valkyrie rolled her eyes and answered shortly.

"Your team. I'm joining it."

For a moment Thor was just staring at her with widened eyes,

“That’s… good?” He said trying to sound indifferent, but still ringing with shock.

“So." The scrapper started a bit awkward. "What’s the name?” She wanted to know. 

Thor looked behind his shoulder on Bruce like he wanted him to come out with something, but the scientist had still too foggy mind to think of something brilliant so Thor, left alone, said finally.

“It’s a…” He hesitated for a moment. “Revengers.”

Valkyrie raised her eyebrows on him, but didn’t comment that with a word, instead, she just stared Thor up and down and asked her final question.

“This chick with Cube also is already in?”


	39. Chapter 39

Loki stopped before Darcy's door.

He was not sure what led him there.

Wait, no.

He knew what led him there, he just didn't know why did he even decided to do the thing that led him there in the first place.

The god sighed heavily and looking at Darcy's Rubik's Cube he was holding in his hand.

A day before, just when he was already leaving he used his illusions to take the leftovers of the Cube and maybe try to fix it.

And just here - he had no idea why did he do that.

Perhaps he was grateful that Darcy didn't really comment his little breakdown.

Maybe he felt nice - too nice - because of her little gesture.

Or maybe both.

The thing was he wasn't sure if he'd manage to fix this hexagon and he didn't want to give Darcy false hope, so she didn't know he even took it.

It turned out that he did manage to put the little squares in their usual places, but he still wasn't sure if the Cube had its powers.

And if it did, if he really wanted Darcy to start using it again.

That's why now he had a dilemma. He could give it to Darcy and either handle the weird power of the Cube again or see Darcy sadness if the Cube woud turned out to be out of its powers.

On the other hand he could just not knock and let Darcy believe that the Cube has been irreversibly broken. 

But deep down he knew he would felt bad with himself if he done that or that it actually would backfire at him in the closest future.

That's why he finally got himself together, dematerialised the Cube out of his palm and already raised his hand to knock.

But before he got to do that, he heard loud steps of at least three people walking through the corridor straight into his direction. 

And as he looked at them he immediately regret this.

There were Valkyrie, Thor and... that other guy who's name Loki didn't remember but knew he was Hulk, just not under the same shape.

"Brother!" Loki winced when the god of thunder patted him strongly on his back. "Good you're here as well. We came to talk."

And before Loki got to comment that in any way Thor knocked in Darcy's door himself making the god of mischief sigh heavily.

They waited for a moment, until the handle of the door was pressed down and Darcy herself showed up in the doorstep.

She quickly swept her eye over all the guests, stopping for just a second longer on Loki - which would be unnoticable if the god didn't stare at her with the 'I didn't take them with me' expression and didn't receive a fragile 'I can tell' smile.

"What are ya doing here?" She asked a bit confused, especially seeing Bruce being Bruce, not Hulk.

"We came ask once again." Thor spoke up. "Me, Valkyrie and H... Bruce are in the team." He said proudly, probably especially about the fact that he finally managed to convince the Scrapper or, more accurately, the Scrapper decided to join him.

"I'm not sure if I'm in the team yet." Corrected him Bruce, though he was more focused on looking at Darcy and wondering who is she and if he has ever met her before, maybe in S.H.I.E.L.D.

Cause he had an odd impression that they didn't have good memories and that impression was even bigger because of the fact that he just found Loki, looking like he came on some sociable meeting with her.

"Me and Valkyrie are in the team." Stated Thor. "But that's completely enough. We are going to save Asgard and if you go with us, give you a ride wherever you'd like to go."

Darcy frowned at them. She heard the proposition of saving Asgard the third time during the last week and she didn't agree on the first, didn't really answer for the other and wasn't sure what to do with this one.

That's why she simply cleared her throat and made a welcoming gesture.

"Maybe let's talk inside."

Everyone nodded their heads and started to walk into Darcy's room, with Bruce being the last one, who also closed the door behind his... companions.

"We won't ask you to do anything you won't want to." This time Valkyrie was the one to speak. "Just the extra pair of hands with tasers is often useful and Sakaar is..." She stopped, not wanting to get into details. "Anyway, go with us."

Darcy pursued her lips.

"Listen guys I am simply not sure if Midgard is..."

"I will go." Interrupted her Loki suddenly, making everybody look at him stunned.

There fell an awkward silent all over the room, with everyone simply exchanging looks and waiting for someone else to start talking again.

"I actually thought you will be the first one to object, Laki." Commented Valkyrie finally. 

The god of mischief winced - half because of the nickname and half because of the statement itself.

"I'm not expecting you to trust me." He answered coldly. "But if you stop your infantile comments, I am willing to go."

Valkyrie opened her mouth to retort, but before she got to, Thor smiled sincerely at his brother and patted him hard at the back again.

"I actually can't believe this." He admitted seemingly actually being sure that Loki isn't lying. "Just don't do any tricks." He added.

The younger of gods took a deep breath and didn't answer, knowing that it didn't matter what he'd say, he wouldn't be taken one hundred percent seriously. Instead he turned to Darcy.

"And I genuinely hope you will go as well." He said with so official and at once so anticipating voice that Thor laughed under his breath, Valkyrie rolled her eyes and Bruce simply kept looking confused on everyone in the room.

Darcy frowned with anxiety.

As much as she wasn't sure if she wanted to go back on Earth, she surely much more didn't want Loki to leave. And not because he was practically the only sane person on Sakaar, but mostly because he was... well Loki.

Darcy honestly couldn't describe that any better without going into details she'd rather bypass.

So she simply cleared her throat and answered finally breaking an awkward, full of tension silent.

"I'll go."

Now Thor's smile grew even wider and even Valkyrie smirked a bit. Only Bruce was now frowning even more.

"But first I'll say bye to Grandy." 

***

So after the discussion with all the team members Darcy and Loki actually went to the Grandmaster. 

Neither of them wasn't sure how was that discussion going to look like.

They grew so used to the old man that now it seemed almost irrational that it could be the last time they will ever see him.

So when they were going closer and closer to the game room they both grew more and more anxious with every passing second.

"It's going to be fine." Said Darcy quietly, more to herself than to god of mischief, who looked impressively calm, but in reality wasn't calm at all.

"I'm certain." He answered with every step being almost painful for him. He glanced at Darcy, who was pursuing her lips and generally looking like she truly regretted the idea of saying goodbye to the ruler.

Loki winced seeing that. It's not the expression he got used to see every day while being on Sakaar with Darcy and he felt weird twinge somewhere in his kidney - why kidney again - telling him that not everything was fine.

The god wasn't sure what pushed him to do it, but as they were getting closer and closer to the game room, he gently caught Darcy's hand and squeezed it looking away from her.

He could feel her eyes on him and honestly he wasn't sure why it felt so awkward and so right at the same time - after all he held hands with her at least like two times before.

And it was oddly calming for him.

Calming to the point that when they both finally stopped before the door to the game room and it came time to disconnect their hands, he felt like before any other meeting with the Grandmaster again.

He glanced at Darcy, who also was peeking at him and they stepped inside.

Finding the ruler wasn't very hard. He sat in the same place that he sat in usually.

He looked much more down though and when they approached him and sat next to him, he glanced at them with the look he didn't give them since... well practically since the first week of their arrival.

"I see Scrapper 142 finally got you to pity me and visit again." He commented with lofty voice in which Loki could hear a hint of resentment.

He didn't know what was up with Valkyrie though, so he decided to simply nod eloquently - similarly to Darcy, actually.

"Well, once you're here." The Grandmaster peeked at them again, but quickly looked back at his well-manicured nails. "What kept you away?"

"Away?" Loki asked carefully gaining yet another, bitter glance of the ruler.

"We didn't met all together since this lord of lighting has arrived." He stated with all-knowing voice. "You rather him than me, don't you?"

They both went silent.

No one of them knew what to answer for that.

It was completely not it, but from the other side the Grandmaster was half right. Thor was the reason keeping them away from him, just not in the way he suspected it to be.

And what's more, this time the expression of the ruler was clearly full of pain and Loki actually started to consider being honest with him.

He didn't know that from his own experience, but people tended to say that honesty helps in relations, so this one time he almost went for it.

Except that Darcy spoke first.

"It's not true." Her voice was very certain and very confident. "We rather you, but we need to get a few things done. We actually... we actually wanted to ask you if it's okay by you if we leave Sakaar... for a while."

Loki glared at Darcy forgetting that just a moment ago he wanted to say very similar thing and the Grandmaster blinked violently.

He clearly expected everything but not that.

What's even worse the pain on his expression seemed to be even more visible now.

Darcy found Loki's hand and caught it nervously, making him stop before he even got to say anything about her thoughtlessness.

"Oh, so you want to leave me." The Grandmaster slowly stood up in the way now he was looking down at them. "No way. First you ignore me and now you want to abandon me."

Darcy glanced at Loki and then on the old man again.

"Not leave, just..."

"No, Darcy Lewis." The ruler was very stiff, he even ignored Darcy's and Loki's hand connected in tight hold, which meant it was bad. "Get out! Tomorrow I'll organise champion contest, just for your lord of lighting!" He announced.

Loki opened his mouth trying to calm the Grandmaster down, but before he got to speak the ruler said again.

"You betrayed me." His voice broke a bit when he said that. "So your friend will fight on life and death, cause he was the cause of that."


	40. Chapter 40

The door of Darcy’s chamber shut down with a loud crack, as the mortal got in the room, closing them loudly behind her.

Loki was standing a few meters ahead of her looking with anxiety and unsurnes in her direction, having no idea what to do to help her.

“Jesus Christ, I’m so dumb!” Darcy shouted walking a few steps right just to stop on the wall and start to go in other side. “I shouldn’t have hoped he’ll understand.”

Loki opened his mouth to answer but he had no idea how and what to say, so he closed them again simply observing as Darcy was practically stumbling over her own legs and knocking all her furniture down.

“I just honestly thought we were…” She paused not wanting to say the ‘f’ word by which she would discredict herself even more and waved her hands in the weird gesture. “I don’t know why I said anything! Valkyrie and Thor will be fuming.”

Loki crossed his arms simply observing Darcy as she continued storming from one side of the room the the other and almost throwing an empty mug standing on the cupboard every time she was walking past it.

“You have to think I’m so stupid right now!” The mortal stopped suddenly looking at him with annoyance and anxiety at once. “But I just wanted to be honest, I just wanted to…”

She paused growling something fuzzily and stormed in the direction of one of the walls again.

“I don’t.” Only then Loki brought himself to say something, trying to control himself and sound reasonable.

The mortal muttered something to herself again, before turning to him.

“What?” She asked barely glancing at him once more and storming on the other side of the room.

“Think you’re stupid.” He finished rubbing his forehead and turning his gaze away from the mortal, not able to look at her nervousness a moment longer.

“Oh thanks God!” Darcy threw her hands in the air stopping once again, this time just next to the jacuzzi, her voice sounding with bitterness and irony. “At least there’s one person less that will go mad about it.”

Loki shrugged glancing back at Darcy, who now crossed her hands looking down on the floor.

“I only wantedtobeabletocome back, I wantedtostillbeon good termswiththeGrandmaster, I didn’t wanttocomeback on Midgardforever, but just to meetwithfriends.” She kept counting out messily with Loki bearly understanding what she was saying, caughting only glimpses of words.

The god really had no idea what should he do. He slowly started to walk in direction of the mortal, frantically trying to figure out something to do to stop her angry monologue.

“...I wantedtostay here, because Iwassureyou will want tostayhereas well and I wantedustostayhere together, because Idon’tevenknow why and nowitdoesn’t matter andIwon’tgo to Asgard, causethatwould just beweirdand you onMidgardwouldbe amistakeand I don’t wantmyoldjob, my oldlife, cause hereisgood, despiteeverything…”

“I repaired your Cube.” Loki cut her in half of another one of her messy sentences materializing the hexagon on his palm.

He was almost sure it wouldn't work, but suddenly Darcy stopped mumbling.

She blinked a few times, trying to look through the tears that started to fall from her eyes, while she was ranting and see the Cube better.

Than she looked in Loki’s eyes, not really able to speak normally again.

The god cleared his throat a bit awkwardly.

“I’m not sure if it’s going to work.” He admitted, trying to sound reasonable. “I just assumed you’ll want to have it back so I repaired it.”

Darcy blinked again wiping the tears out of her right chick with the top of her palm.

“But there’s still the leftovers there…” She said, still a bit fuzzily.

Loki simply shrugged and gestured at the bedside table, making the fake leftovers disappear within a few seconds.

“I… a” Darcy stuttered looking once on the Cube and once on Loki. 

The god didn’t know what else should he say, so he remained silent, trying to avoid Darcy’s eyes. 

He didn’t know if he made the right decision, but it seemed to be the only sensible choice at the moment. He wasn’t the best in handling emotions, not his own and surely not someone else’s.

Even if it was Darcy.

Or maybe, especially if it was Darcy.

The god cleared his throat looking up on the ceiling. The longer the silent was, the more awkward it felt.

He simply didn't have any experience in comforting people.

It was easy with Thor, when most of the time he didn't really mean comforting, just getting what he needed.

But here, in this moment he didn't need anything. He didn't want to achieve anything by calming Darcy down, except for calming Darcy down.

"Thank you." Only then he heard the Midgardian's voice as she slowly swallowed the tears that were still somewhere in there and gently took the Cube out of Loki's hand.

He kind of expected her to immediately try if it still works, if it's not fake or if it's not just some type of joke, but instead she put it on the cupboard next to her and let it stay there untested.

The god frowned in confusion as she slowly wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest.

He looked at the top of her head for a longer moment completely not knowing how to react and what to do.

He was kissing (and more) a lot of girls before but that was kind of… odd for him.

The god slowly swallowed and gently wrapped his hands on Darcy's back as well.

He could feel her heart beating and the heat of her body surrounding him. It wasn't completely foreign feeling it was just… something else than hugging anyone else, ever before.

And then her lips brushed his, but not in a gentle, careful way you could expect someone who you never kissed before do that.

It was the crushing, rough way of someone who knows what she wants and knows what she'll receive.

And Loki normally would push away, just to play, to tease.

But it was Darcy and he couldn't do that.

Her lips, her touch took him somewhere he never been before and the closeness of her body pressing on his was so overwhelming that he couldn't push away or actually do anything what wasn't kissing back and going for more.

Loki pressed Darcy to the wall making her whimper into the kiss and caught tighter to his back, trying to keep balance as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

The kiss became more messy now, more breathy as they both couldn't push away, but as all the living beings needed to breath. The need to touch each other, to feel each other's lips on their own was stronger though than the survival instinct, no matter how dumb did it sound.

Loki felt as Darcy's hands moved now to his hair, messing them and running her fingers through them roughly and needy.

He sighed clenching his fists on the Midgardian's shirt so hard that he actually thought he's going to rip it apart, unless they'd got rid of it first.

He could feel as Darcy is pressing him even closer to her with her legs still wrapped around his waist and her chuckle as he moved his lips on her jaw.

But just then, out of nowhere the tower practically blew out with ominously loud communication said with the Grandmaster's impatient voice.

"Dear citizens. The Champion has been abducted by the lord of lightning. If anyone has seen any of them please report."

Only then the mortal and the god stopped making out.

"Oh shit." Commented Darcy and Loki couldn't agree more.


	41. Chapter 41

“Darcy!” Thor’s voice whisked through the air as he almost forced the door to her room open. He opened his mouth to communicate her that they really need to run now and that Loki is nowhere to be found, but he’ll surely manage to find a way out, when he suddenly saw his brother and the Midgardian standing in the middle of the room, evidently interrupted in the middle of a conversation. 

“What happened to your hair?” Asked Thor looking at his brother’s hairstyle, which was usually the most perfect and sleek of all the other people present in any room, but now looked just like the god freshly woke up.

Loki looked at him feeling as embarrassment is raising in him, but doing his best not to show it and saying instead.

“I could ask you the same thing.” He commented with sass. “Just a few hours before you looked normal.”

Thor frowned dangerously delicately patting his shaved almost bald hair. His face was expressing so much pain and anger, that Loki didn’t even want to mock him anymore.

“Come on guys, what are you waiting for?!” Just then Valkyrie shouted from behind Thor’s back glancing into the chamber bypassing it and continuing without waiting on anyone. “I’m going to get us a little help, come on Bruce!”

And with that words she and the scientist ran in their own direction leaving Loki, Thor and Darcy alone.

The Midgardian and the god of mischief glanced at each other and stormed out of the room as well, following the god of thunder in their way to the lift.

“I have no idea why did anyone go to us.” Thor started to explain, missing the meaningful glance threw to Darcy by Loki. “They didn’t, not a one time before, during all the time I was here.”

The three of them turned over the conner mixing with the crowd that gathered there or whatever reason.

Darcy quickly found Loki’s hand in order not to lose him among this mob.

They all started to push their way through the people, who evidently tried to get to see something or perhaps sign on something.

“Should I tell Thor?” Asked Darcy the god of mischief, when she thought the other Asgardian couldn’t hear her.

Loki shrugged squeezing her hand slightly in sort of comforting gesture.

“Not unless it’ll be necessary.” He whispered back as they finally pushed their way through the crowd and had to run a few steps in order to caught up to Thor, who was now already pressing the button of the lift.

“Nothing is happening.” Commented the older of brothers, when the button didn’t light up and the mechanism inside didn’t move even a little bit.

Darcy leaned forward to see what’s the deal, but just then they all heard it instead.

“All elevators have been blocked on the time being. If you want to go to another floor, please use the stairs.”

“Shit.” Sweared Loki making Thor glance at him over his shoulder. It was not sure if he saw his hand connected with Darcy’s palm but that was not what he focused on at the moment.

“What, you don’t want to get tired?” The god of thunder mocked, making his brother roll his eyes. “We just need to go to stairs.”

“Yeah, like we knew where are they.” Commented Darcy peeking over her shoulder herself, to check if no guards are following them.

Luckily she saw no one suspicious so she turned back, just to see Thor frowning with confusion.

“You’ve been here for over two months and you don’t know where the stairs are?” He looked like he was going to turn all green and smashy himself in any moment.

Darcy shrugged and spread her arms - or more precisely her free arm - in innocent gesture.

“We had better things to do.” Murmured Loki with an ignorant voice. 

Thor looked at him like he went crazy, but he honestly lacked words and just sighed with disappointment.

“Where to now, then?” Wanted to know Darcy. She wasn’t an expert in hiding from people that wanted to imprison you, but she could guess that standing in one place and waiting for God knows what is one of the worst ideas one can come up with.

“I would say stairs, but it clearly is out of…” Thor didn’t get to finish, because just then something smashed next to Loki’s head, almost hitting Thor in his arm and burning a small hole in the wall behind him.

The god of thunder luckily got to dodge in time and started to run in the direction of the opponent, but before he got to get to them Loki stopped him tarasing the way.

"That's not the best idea, brother." He commented tensed and pushed Thor in the side of an empty corridor on his left deciding that fighting will be like a death sentence.

Thor, expectionaly had to agree with him and as the god of mischief and mortal started to run, he also did. 

They took turn into one of a bit more narrow corridors, so the mortal involuntarily let go of Loki’s hand losing the force that was after all kind of pulling her ahead.

“Do you know where they keep weapons in here?” Shouted Thor, but no one knew.

She heard as the guards running behind them are getting closer and closer with every step they took.

Suddenly something pinged just next to her ear making her dodge in right, just in time to avoid meeting with rather a not nice laser bullet.

They took yet another turn, this time into the corridor that was wider again. Now Darcy was able to run to the same line as Loki did and not far behind the god of thunder.

She was actually sure she is more or less safe now, until she didn’t felt as something is pulling her back for the edge of her mantle and dragging her in some room.

“Loki!” She shouted making both Asgardians turn around.

She was sure Loki is going to take out his knives, but instead both he and Thor threw themselves in Darcy’s direction and pushed both her and a person who caught her into the room and shutting the door behind them before the guards got to turn over the corner.

Only now the person let go of Darcy’s mantle and she was able to turn around to see who pulled her in there.

At first she was sure they will have to fight someone, but when she corrected the glasses, who he saw was Valkyrie looking at them with disappointment and tiredness.

It took a while for all of them to get themselves together and even when both Asgardians and the Midgardian straighten up, ready to talk, Valkyrie was the one to start.

“You didn’t know where the stairs were?”

The three of runaways exchanged glances not sure what to answer and knowing that every possible explanation will be embarrassing.

“We knew.” Spoke finally Thor surprising both Loki and Darcy with his lie. “We just thought you didn’t.”

Valkyrie snorted at him half amused and half conscrenated.

“Just like me.” She muttered to herself and turned around walking further into the room.

It was green and white and all over it was threw random stuff - sometimes weapons and sometimes just something what didn’t look like anything concrete in particular.

Darcy had to be very careful not to trip over something, which was really hard when she still had her silver skirt on - she actually had to think about her wardrobe choices a bit more, just on occasions like that one.

Luckily though, all three of them managed to cross the narrow corridor and come to a bit wider, square chamber, were was a bit more place and Bruce sitting on a chair.

Thor looked around and seeing a long sword laying somewhere in the corner brought it up and started to check it out.

“Are you sure they won’t find us here?” Wanted to know Darcy seeing Loki also got more involved in looking around then thinking about their possible exits out of the situation. 

Valkyrie nodded her head standing next to Bruce and leaning on a table behind her.

“Not during the night.” She decided. “I think we need to wait till the situation gets a bit less messy out there.”

Darcy nodded her head totally understanding what Valkyrie meant.

“So, any changes in our plan?” Wanted to make sure Thor putting the sword away.

“You may take it.” Commented Valkyrie though, before he got to move away. “I have too much weapons in here anyway.”

The god looked at her with wonder for a moment, but then finally made up his mind and actually took the sword and hang it to his weapon somehow.

“I think we will need a lot of of this extra force, won’t we?” Commented Loki, who also was already done with looking around and now he stopped in the middle of the room crossing his arms on his chest.

Thor shrugged.

“At first it’s a mystery why did they even came to us.” The god of thunder commented. “I thought you convinced the Grandmaster to leave me alone for now.” He turned to the Midgardian.

Darcy cleared her throat feeling really awkward. She really shouldn’t have start the discussion with the Grandmaster. After all it costed Thor his hair and they still weren’t sure if it won’t cost them their lives.

So she already opened her mouth to say something, but before she got to Loki respond on Thor’s speculations.

“He is truly vulnerable on suggestions.” He said waving his hand like it was not important at all. “I expect someone simply said something and he decided that after all the Champion Contest is a good idea.”

Thor looked at his brother a bit suspicious and Valkyrie snorted at this excuse.

“I thought you were the one to manipulate people.” This time Bruce was the one to speak. “I think I’m getting lost.”

Loki raised an eyebrow on him.

“This time it wasn’t me.” He shrugged with neutral expression. “I had no intent on sabotaging this venture.”

Thor was looking at him with doubt for a longer moment, before making up his mind.

“I’m sorry brother, but that would be very much like you.” He commented finally.

Loki sighed heavily.

“But it wasn’t me.” He tried to keep calm. “Can we just move on, please?”

As much as Thor probably would finally listen to him and simply keep his guard up in the closest future, Valkyrie wasn’t going to.

“Listen Laki, I know you think you’re all smart and everything, but…”

“That’s mine fault.” Darcy cut her in the middle of the sentence, taking the attention of everyone in the room on herself. 

She didn’t feel comfortable at all with what she was just going to admit, but she decided she can’t let Loki pretend to be the bad guy, even if this time he wasn’t. 

“I asked the Grandmaster if we can go, cause I thought it will be fair by him, but he didn’t like it and decided he will make a Champion Contest anyway.” She spitted out on one breath, feeling surprisingly grateful when she felt Loki’s hand caughting hers again. “I’m really sorry for your hair, Thor.” She turned to the other Asgardian.

For a moment everyone were just staring at her.

“That was surprisingly stupid of you.” Said finally Valkyrie looking her up and down and smiling cynically seeing her hand connected with the hand of god of mischief.

“Yeah.” Darcy slowly nodded her head making a weird face. “I have an idea how to repay this though.” She added after a moment.

“Repay my hair.” Thor half stated half asked. He didn’t look like he had much of pretension to her, just more like he wanted to tease her a bit, like friends tend to do.

Darcy smiled slightly.

“Not really your hair.” She answered. “But my mistake. I thought I could go to Midgard for a moment and drag the mythology. There’s really hella information about all of you, so I thought that maybe we could find some weak spot of Hela.”

Everyone were wondering for a moment, thinking about all the pluses and minuses of this plan.

“Won’t it take too much time?” Asked finally Bruce. “You know, down on Earth and then back to Asgard.”

Thor nodded his head with agreement.

“We already have wasted a lot time here, we can’t afford driving around galaxy as well.” His voice was a bit regretful though.

They all went silent, not sure how actually are they going to defeat Hela. The mythology wasn’t a guarance, but it was an idea.

Before they got to think of something else though, Loki interjected again.

“How about you will go with one ship and me and Darcy with the other?” He proposed. “We will take the mythology from Midgard and then come back to Asgard and you will go straight there to start doing something at once.”

Thor glanced at Valkyrie and Bruce looking for an agreement in their faces and when he found it he turned back to his brother smiling at him in a way he didn’t smile at him for a long time.

“I think it may work.”


	42. Chapter 42

The guard trembled as electrical impulse came through all his body making him fall on the floor dazed and harmless.

"Good one, Darcy." Said Thor and looked ahead on a few dozen of guards making their way towards them.

He quickly took the rifle laying next to the guard and pointed it on the guards.

With the corner of his eye he could see as Loki is doing the same with other rifle.

Just like in old good times, thought Thor and shot his weapon on the guards almost in the same time as Loki did.

They could hear screams and whistle all over the place, until a few seconds later all the guards were laying defeated on the floor.

Thor threw the riffle away as all three of them went in the direction of the unprotected now elevator.

"You think Valkyrie did deal with it?" Asked Darcy pressing the button and trying her best to look away from the guards laying all around.

"I hope so." Commented Loki, who also already got rid of his rifle and was peeking over their shoulder to check if there aren't any more guards somewhere else.

Luckily this time they didn't have to look for stairs - the door of the elevator opened and all of them walked inside.

Once they did, Thor pushed the button with number thirty seven and the lift moved. They stood next to each other - Loki between Darcy and Thor - in silence until the god of thunder suddenly spoke.

“I am really perplexed by all that happened.” He cleared his throat. “I mean you two seem to have some kind of relation, I…” he smiled to himself. “I feel like a passenger.”

“What relation?” Said Darcy and her words were followed by Loki’s glare directed on Thor, who only laughed on that.

“There definitely is something. Don’t look at me like that.” He ordered. “I really do. I honestly used to think that maybe one day you” He turned to Loki. “Will feel like that next to me and Jane, but I didn’t consider I will be put in this situation…” He stopped and patted the other Asgardian’s shoulder. Then he didn’t continue for a while, and when he finally did his voice was much happier. 

“But now that everything is changing… Needless to get help?” He looked impishly at Loki.

“What?” The god of mischief surely didn’t suspect that. Darcy also didn’t, cause she looked from behind Loki to see both brothers better.

“Get help.” Answered Thor like it explained everything.

“No.” Loki scratched the back of his neck looking as far away from Darcy as he could.

“What’s get help?” Lewis cut in wanting to know why was the god of mischief so embarrassed. 

“Nothing.” Said firmly Loki visibly don’t wanting to push the topic. But Thor was inexorable.

“You’d love it.” He said to Darcy who frowned.

“But I hate it.” Protested Loki.

“Come on, it’s great it works every time.” Thor tried his best to convince his brother.

“But what is this?” Insisted Darcy.

“You will see.” Promised Thor, but Loki couldn’t stand it anymore.

“It’s humiliating.” He argumented.

“Do you have a better plan?” Thor revealed his final weapon.

“No.”

“We’re doing it.” Decided the god of thunder.

“Yes, do it!” Supported him Darcy. “I want to see what all these discussion is about.”

“We are not doing get help.” Cutted Loki almost blushing now. Thor looked at him with amusement and didn't look like he changed his plan.

And so, when the door opened, guards standing outside the lift saw Thor dragging unconscious Loki with himself and almost screaming from desperation.

“Get help, please, my brother is dying, get help! Help him!” And before they could decide what shall they do, he threw the “unconscious” brother right on their heads making them fall senseless on the floor.

“Oh, classic.” Said Thor happy from the trick.

Only then Darcy went out of the lift with an amused smile on her face. Loki stood up and looked at her visibly embarrassed.

“I still hate it. It’s humiliating.” He said gloomy to Thor, who smiled only wider.

“No for me it’s not.” Protested Thor and looked at Darcy waiting for her opinion.

“You were both great.” Commented the mortal coming to both brothers and patting their shoulders.

Thor nodded his head looking at his brother with satisfaction.

Loki on the other hand wanting to escape this situation quickly changed the subject.

“So which ship do you take?”

Thor looked around looking for something what would fit his needs.

“Valkyrie said something about some rebels, right?” He glanced at Darcy and Loki, who both nodded. “The big one then.”

The god and the mortal looked around the hall to see which ship is Thor talking about and it really fast became obvious it has to be the huge, grey one on their right side.

“Which one you take?” Wanted to know the god of thunder.

Loki pointed at not a big, yellow ship ahead of him. Thor turned behind his back to see it and once he looked back, he smiled with a bit of mockery.

“Seriously?”

“It’s a cameral mission.” Loki looked at him with indifferent expression. Thor chuckled a bit, but said nothing more.

“Suit yourself then.” He said and started to walk away. After a few steps though, he turned in his brother direction once more and added with suggestive tone. “See you in Asgard.”

And only when he get a nod from his brother, he turned around and focused on his destination again.

When he finally was gone of their sight, Darcy discretely leaned in Loki’s direction forgetting about the ‘get help’ situation from a moment ago and murmured into his ear, in a way Thor or anyone else wouldn’t hear.

“Is there autopilot in this yellow thing? We could just set it up and…” She didn’t get to finish, cause just in the middle of the sentence she felt Loki’s hand slipping under her shirt and touching the bare skin on her back.

She gasped feeling shivers down her spine as he moved his palm up her body uncovering some part of her lower back.

“I have no idea, but knowing the Grandmaster that was one of the first things he thought about.” He murmured back to her observing her reaction with tension. 

Darcy rolled her eyes leaning closer to him and trembling as she felt his hand moving even higher, in a way now it was just under the line of her bra. She had to collect her thoughts again before saying, practically into the god’s mouth. 

“Well good thing we’re not flying with Thor then.” She said and seeing Loki smiling wanted nothing more but to kiss that smile off his lips.

She slowly brushed his mouth with hers feeling Loki sighing before kissing her back.

It was like everything what happened a day before and something brand new at once if it was even possible.

Darcy felt Loki's other hand slipping over front of her shirt and slowly wandering higher up her body to...

Just then they both suddenly heard as the door of the lift opened again and jumped away from each other, just like they’ve been burned with something.

It was too late though.

From the lift there went out Valkyrie with a huge amount of weaponed people and the Grandmaster visibly standing out from them.

Both Darcy and Loki glanced at each other with anxiety seeing the last one, but before they could get seriously worried, he spoke.

“I knew!” His voice was so satisfied and happy, that it made Valkyrie roll her eyes before he even got to say everything he wanted. “A pity Topaz can’t see you! I would take her with me, but she’s the only one I may leave in charge.”

Loki opened his mouth trying not to look too ashamed, and asked slowly.

“Leave her in charge?”

Valkyrie sighed heavily.

“He said he forgave you and wants to go with us.” She explained, her voice clearly saying she has no idea why the old man would do that.

“Which ship have you chosen, then?” Wanted to know the ruler approaching Darcy and Loki, still really satisfied.

The mortal slowly pointed at the big grey one.

“They go with that one.” She tried, but hearing Valkyrie chuckle as she went by her, she already knew she won’t get her alone time with Loki.

“Yes, they.” The old man said impatiently. “And with which one are we taking?”

Loki sighed heavily and pointed with his head on the yellow, aerodynamic ship.

“That one.”

The Grandmaster smiled widely.

“Oh, my favourite.” He said and immediately started to go in this direction. “Great choice, really. And I already thought out ways splitted up”

Loki and Darcy glanced at each other once again, both wondering if it wasn’t some kind of a trick, but quickly deciding the ruler wouldn’t ever come on that idea and finally choosing to go on the ship with him.


	43. Chapter 43

As the minutes were passing by and Darcy was still gone Jane and Erik started to get really irritated and Ian a bit worried.

"How long can it take to bring a little device?" Asked Erik glancing once at the door and once at the machine, which kept showing them new and new signs that something here was odd.

Jane was trying to find something between the specific signals, but when Erik spoke, she stopped for a moment.

"Maybe she doesn't know which one is it, I think I might have forgotten to mention how does it look like." 

And she came back to work.

Erik murmured something to himself and looked at Ian.

"Could you go and tell her that it is supposed to be a small pilot alike device with five buttons and knod? Just don't made up with her on your way, we need it now."

Ian scratched the back of his head staring awkwardly at Erik.

"You know we are not together any…" He started, but the older man didn't let him finish.

"Yes, I do. I say so just in case. Darcy is unpredictable. Now go." With that words Erik turned back to the machine and said to Jane a bunch of words in, as Ian supposed, some scientist slang he could barely understand.

The intern exited the room and started to walk through the long corridors.

It seemed to be a long way, especially that he felt anxiety rising in his chest as he was coming closer to the front door.

Only when he finally reached them, he felt a relief.

The trunk of the car was open and everything outside seemed to be just fine.

"Darcy!" He started loudly not to scare her by creeping on her as she was probably ransacking the trunk. "Erik and Jane are getting nervous and they sent me to…"

But just then he reached the place when he saw the back of the car.

And no Darcy around.

"Darcy?" He asked the empty space. 

What on earth?

But just then he heard a loud sound of something like an airplane coming from behind him and felt a blow of wind that practically made him fall on the ground.

He quickly turned around squinting his eyes to see what was happening through little pieces of sand that were blown by wind.

When he did that he saw something he would never suspect to see again after the meeting with the dark elves.

A spaceship.

It was yellow, aerodynamic and freaking… cosmic.

It slowly landed on the ground. The engine stopped causing wind and noise.

Ian frowned not knowing what shall he do. 

The door of the spaceship slowly opened and what… or rather who he saw was even more shocking than the spaceship itself.

From the inside there ran Darcy holding some guy's with dark, long hair, a weird cape and an armour hand. 

They ran straight into the base direction, until Ian didn't shout after them.

"Darcy?! What the hell are you doing here?!"

Only then his ex noticed him and stopped suddenly not letting go of the guy's with the dark hair hand.

Now, that Ian could take a closer look he was sure he saw him somewhere before.

“Oh my god, you’re still here?!” She shouted as Ian started to come closer.

“What? Why wouldn’t we…” He didn’t got to finish, cause Darcy was already going into the direction of the base.

"Where is it?!" She interrupted him in the middle of the sentence.

"Where is what?" The young man couldn't understand.

Honestly the only thing he could focus on was the man next to her.

He would never admit it, but the way his and Darcy's hand were intertwined made something inside him curl up in a painful shrink.

What's more Darcy's companion clearly saw that, cause he was glaring at him and had an expression which clearly said: come a few steps closer and I'll kill you.

"Where is it, my bag and it inside!" She screamed looking rather messy and brandish her free hand in violent gestures.

"She means the Nordic Mythology." The dark-haired man next to her explained with a voice that could as well be used to say something like: better ran away till you can, mere mortal, cause one wrong move and you may have an rather not nice accident in a short amount of time.

And that's when it hit Ian.

The man was Loki, the one who attacked the New York.

"Why are you holding his hand, Darcy are you crazy, what happened, what were you doing on that ship, what the cr…" But he didn't get to end cause just then Loki pulled Darcy, who, he had to admit it, looked just a bit guilty, and ran with her in the side of the base.

"I'll explain later!" She shouted and both of them stormed towards the building leaving jealous and shocked Ian at the parking.

Meanwhile Jane and Erik were analysing the situation on the monitor inside and waiting impatiently for Ian and Darcy to come back.

“Maybe they seriously started to make out?” Murmured Erik pressing a button and waiting for the machine to react.

Jane shrugged a bit more focused on writing down some results than on anything else.

“That would be cool.” She decided not really paying much attention to her words though. “Well, maybe not in this exact…”

But just then they heard the door opening, and they both turned around, Jane immediately taking a step towards to take the device as fast as possible except…

She didn't expect exactly what she saw…

"Darcy?!" Erik shouted with an evident panic rising in him. "Why are you holding his hand, why is he even alive?!"

Darcy quickly let go from the god’s hand and hugged first Erik and then Jane, the second one a bit longer.

“I missed you both so much, but I’ll explain later.” She moved back and started to frantically look around. “Where’s my bag?” 

Jane pointed unconsciously at the black, not big purse laying on one of the chairs.

Darcy nodded at her and ran towards it starting to look through her staff really quick.

"He killed eighty people in two days!" Shouted Erik finally shaking out of shock, cause that was the only thing he could think about right then. 

"It's nice to see you again too." Loki smiled at him a bit mockingly, for what he was poked by Darcy who just straighten up with the Nordic Mythology in her hand.

"I'll explain later!" She repeated and connected her hand with Loki's pulling him after her outside the room.

For a moment Jane and Erik were just standing and staring at each other in shock. 

"Do you think he did to her, the same what he did to you?" Asked silently Jane unable to rise her voice.

"I'm sure. Come on." Responded Erik and before Jane understood what was happening ran after the couple out on the corridor.

The scientist didn't waste time and ran after him in hope to catch the evil Thor's brother before he'll ran away with Darcy.

But just when she reached the front door she saw only a yellow, aerodynamic spaceship rising in the air and felt a wind blowing straight into her face causing her to close her eyes for a moment.

Only after a few dozen of seconds she opened them back again and saw not less shocked Erik and Ian.

"What the hell was that?" Asked the youngest man leaning on the car in order not to fall. "Did he just took my girlfriend away in a yellow, aerodynamic spaceship?"

"Your ex-girlfriend." Reminded him Erik. "Unless she is under the same effect I was."

"She has to be." Whispered Jane and sat heavily on the stairs.

"She said she'll explain later…" Ian cleared his throat. "That probably means she wants to come back."

"If this sadist will let her go." Erik answered with anger in his voice.

"Shall we call the police?" Asked Ian.

"Maybe better Thor." Proposed Erik.

There was a silent between the three of them, cause everybody knew Thor didn't have a phone. 

"How about S.H.I.E.L.D?" Said Ian.

"They have other things to worry about, I doubt they’ll answer at all." Complained Jane. All of them sighed heavily.

"So, we have to wait?" Asked Ian out of any other ideas. 

He couldn't believe Darcy would choose this tall, well-built murderer god with family issues and some superior complex instead of him.

And if it was so, it had to be a spell of these bastard and if it was… they were all in the lost position.

Jane and Erik probably thought the same, cause they just stayed where they were looking blindly ahead and not speaking up for a long, long time after that.


	44. Chapter 44

Yet another page of the mythology was flipped aside as Darcy ended looking for any phrase that would seem to be helpful while trapping Hela in this part of the book.

“There’s nothing.” She commented looking through more and more letters. “Absolutely nothing. Only that she was your daughter.”

Loki turned behind his back and stopped looking on where are they flying to glance at Darcy in meaningful way.

“I do not have any children.” He drawled out, making Dary chuckle a bit.

“It also says you once dressed Thor in wedding dress and pretended to be his bridesmaid.” She teased him.

“Well…” He pursued his lips still glancing at Darcy and trying to cover his amusement. “That did happen, but could you please-” He didn’t got to finish, cause just then they heard the Grandmaster’s wild scream.

“Look out on the way!” 

As the ship almost crushed in a hill bit higher than the rest of the area and it swang hardly, making Darcy fall on the wall behind her back and pushed the Grandmaster down on the chair next to which he was standing.

“Tricky Loki!” The ruler screamed with disapproval. “We made you a pilot to pilot not to look at Darcy Lewis!”

Darcy chuckled again flipping yet another page in unsuccessful attempts on finding any useful advantage they could take over Hela.

“I just want her to focus on the consents that we need, not on some balderdash.” Argumented the god flying a bit higher now, not to let the situation from a few seconds ago repeat. 

Darcy huffed but didn’t answer simply continuing looking through the book.

"It also says her power is the strongest in Asgard." Added Darcy afer a few minutes of silence. "And tones of stuff about her in Ragnarok."

But the only thing that answerwd her was Loki's heavy sigh so she simply kept looking trough the book.

It lasted for a while with the only sound that they heard being the engine and wind as they kept flying with really fast, constant speed.

The Midgardian flipped yet another page, honestly starting to worry. If they won’t find anything it may turn out that they just lost time and that they gave Thor and Valkyrie fake hope.

“Oh is that a mountain?!” The silent was suddenly broken by the Grandmaster who stood up from his seat pointing at something outside the window.

Darcy stopped focusing on the book again and followed his sight just to see - indeed - a mountain, somewhere really, really low underneath them.

“Yeah, why?” She peeked at him.

“I need to see it, drop me here!” He demanded, making Darcy open her mouth in confusion and simply look at him like he lost his mind.

“We are rather in haste.” Stated Loki, trying to keep straight face, as he added after a moment. “Grandy.”

Darcy laughed out loud this time, wanting nothing more but to kiss Loki, which she would probably do if not for the fact that the Grandmaster was just next to them, looking at the god with disapproval and that they really were in haste.

The old man crossed his arms and sat back down on his chair letting the silence fall again.

Darcy sighed reminding herself that she actually really needs to find something and came back to the mythology, though she actually really wanted to start doing something or for this day to be finally over.

As the ship was raising higher and higher in order to finally fly away from Earth’s atmosphere and head straight to Asgard, the Midgardian was forced to sit with the book, on which she found it even harder to focus now, for with every move of the ship it was almost falling out of her hands.

She flipped yet another page with impatient growl as she found some god, who totally didn’t matter for Hela’s story again.

Suddenly though, the Grandmaster’s voice broke her out of thoughts again.

“I will fly with Topaz on this planet.” He decided with pretentious, but full of excitement voice. “I’m sure she’ll be enchanted with this… mountain.”

***

Steps of the goddess of death were knocking loudly on the Bifröst as she was slowly, but firmly walking in the direction of Thor and Valkyrie, who with the revels from Sakaar, kept fighting with her army of skeletons.

The god of thunder, with no eye, but a lot of thunder glanced at her with the part of the face that he still was able to see by.

“Where are they?” He could hear Valkyrie asking him as she stopped next to him - dressed in the silver armour he managed to find before. “If it goes like that she’ll kill all of us before they even arrive.”

Thor took a heavy breath of fresh air, trying to believe that Loki didn’t lie to him or that if he did - Darcy managed to stop him from stabbing him in the back once again (though this time metaphorically).

Hela was still far away, but he knew that he won’t be able to defeat her in a normal duel, not even having time to prepare. If she wasn’t in hurry, it meant she didn’t have a reason to it.

Thor looked over his shoulder, but he saw no characteristic, yellow spaceship anywhere near so he decided he can’t wait any longer.

“We need to do something now!” Valkyrie spoke out loud, what he thought a moment before. “Or at least get the people away.”

Thor frowned trying to think fast. Yes, they definitely needed to take people away, but they also needed to get rid of his sister. Running away won’t help them if Hela will try to spread her reign on more planets.

But nothing came to his mind. He had no idea how to stop her without… He didn’t let his mind fly in this direction.

“Get the rest of the people on the ship.” He commanded to Valkyrie, who looked at him with something he would call pain if he wasn’t more focused on any plan that wouldn’t be like a suicide. “And start it.”

The ex-scrapper hesitated for a moment, not sure if the god of thunder has plan or is he just going to play the hero and die from Hela’s hands.

“Getting to it.” She answered finally despite everything and turned around again. 

But before she got to actually start doing anything she spotted something on the sky, something that definitely wasn’t there before.

She had to squint her eyes to make sure, but it just had to be it - the spaceship Darcy and Loki took.

“Thor!” She turned back into the direction of the god of thunder. “Thor, they are here!” 

Whatever he was going to do he stopped it right away and glanced over his back at Valkyrie with expression full of hope.

Now that the warrior looked in the sky again she could tell with no doubt left - it was that ship and it was getting really close.

“Wonder if they’ll have a solution.” Thor murmured to himself, but Valkyrie was able to hear that anyway, even through the engines of the huge ship still working and people fighting and screaming.

“I get the people on the ship anyway!” She shouted to Thor observing with heavy heart as Hela is coming closer and closer.

The god of thunder nod at her and looked away immediately to observe as the yellow ship is landing and Darcy and Loki are practically jump out of it with.

For a moment he still had hope that they did find something, but as the Midgardian ran to him holding in her hand only taser circles with expression so guilty like she just killed someone, he stopped lying to himself.

So they had no idea what to do as well.

“You’re late.” Commented Thor, looking mostly at his brother as he was coming in his direction fully prepared to fight - with both of his knives taken out and helmet on.

“You’re missing an eye.” He heard Loki’s response, sassy even if they were all about to die.

“We could find nothing.” Darcy cut in breaking the brotherly teasing. “I’m sorry we gave you false hope.”

The god of thunder nodded at her. He couldn’t be angry at them, not that much. After all he already thought they won't come at all or come and betray him. The last one applied mostly to Loki, of course.

Thor looked in Hela’s direction again, only to see she was almost in sound distance now. He frowned. 

With the corner of an eye he still had, he could see as Hulk is still fighting Fenrir. The god took a deep breath. Even if he was going to die than he wasn’t going to give his sister an easy fight.

Only then, the Grandmaster managed to get out of the ship and seeing as the atmosphere of terror is spreading on all his companions, he glanced at them with a bit of confusion.

“Why are you standing here, you should do the plan I thought about.” He almost ordered them.

Thor peeked at him surprised. Why would he mention that, but not Darcy and Loki before?

His brother and the mortal evidently were same perplexed as he was, cause they also looked at the ruler of Sakaar with incomprehension.

“We don’t have any plan.” Commented Loki, like he truly believed so and Thor had a hard time figuring out if he’s lying or is he actually honest.

“Oh!” The Grandmaster took a few steps closer glancing at Hela, who was dramatically close now. “Of course. I only thought about it instead of telling you!” He chuckled to himself.

Thor frowned. This man had the worst sense of timing he have ever seen.

“So?” He spoke. “What’s that you thought about?” The god of thunder was despaired to get any plan that would get Asgard and him out of this situation.

“When Darcy was throwing some informations.” He started and made a dramatic pause, especially for Hela to take a few steps more. “I thought that you all are trying to prevent this Reganrog, but if your sister has the strongest power in Asgard then shouldn’t it be Asgard that you should destroy?”

For a few seconds everyone were just staring at him with disbelief.

Thor felt as thousands of thoughts are coming through his mind and he honestly didn’t want to do that. He didn’t want to destroy Asgard. That was the place where all his memories were. Where all his people have lived… But what a life would that be with his sister as the queen.

Thor frowned even more than before, knowing deep down that it really is the only solution they have.

“Loki.” He looked at his brother, laying in him more trust than he perhaps should after all their story. “The crown. We can resurrect Sturt.”

His brother glanced at him with mix of excitement and thread. Just like in old, good times and nodded his head.

Thor could hear Darcy’s voice as she said something before Loki jumped back into the ship. The god of thunder wasn’t looking in this direction, but he was sure that his brother, at least showed her thumb up before starting the ship, cause he could hear as the Midgardian huffed quietly.

Hela was just a few steps away now and Thor, seeing as Darcy is getting her taser ready, knew what he had to do.

“Darcy!” He shouted in her direction. “It’s not your war to fight!”

The mortal looked at him with stubborness.

“I came here to help.” She stated proudly. 

Thor nodded his head coming a few steps closer to her.

“I know. And you already have.” He said with all the confidence that he had. “But they need you more.” He pointed at the Asgardians behind his back.

Darcy stared at him for a moment, fighting with urge to proof Thor that even goddess of death may be tasered (which she actually wasn't so sure about) and the common sense that told her to help the Asgardians, instead of going with hoe to the sun.

Finally she nodded her head, agreeing with the god of thunder and walking away in the opposite direction - where was still a lot of skeletons that were barring the way to the ship.

“Go on, Grandy.” She called the ruler. “A pity you didn’t take your scepter, right?”

After making sure the Grandmaster is coming after her, she took a bunch of metal circles out her pocket and decided that even if they won’t work on the dead people or if she won’t hit the mark, then at least her ‘Van Gogh became popular only when he died, maybe I will too' will become more realistic.


	45. Chapter 45

Loki put down the cup of black tea on a little, but fancy table and leaned back on his chair.  
Asgard was burnt and destroyed by Sturt and Hela burnt with it. The god should have regret that, but he wasn’t sure if he did. After all, his last years in Asgard were at least hard to call nice and peaceful.  
And yes, the place wasn’t the most important, but for him burning his home was probably less painful than if he tried to live there after all his story connected to that place.  
Anyway they were all there - Thor, the Grandmaster, Darcy, Valkyrie and even this stone guy - Korg with his scissor-hands companion.  
The course has already been set - Midgard - and Loki felt not nice twinge in his stomach on a thought of this planet. And honestly it was for more than just the fact that people there surely didn’t like him too much.   
Actually, what his mind kept flowing to, was the thought about Darcy, who will simply stay there, go back to her friends, her job and it wouldn’t have to be so bad.  
Loki perhaps could get used to living on Midgard. Asgard has been destroyed and everyone were heading there anyway, but there was this one thing that just didn’t let him relax.  
Darcy was a mortal. And he was a god. And no, it was not about his ideology any longer, just about the fact that she’ll die from elderly before he even gets visibly older. And it was a problem anywhere outside…  
Loki sighed heavily. There was no way she would agree on that.  
“As I said.” The Grandmaster started the conversation with his typical, demanding tone. “I am glad that you are going on Meadegared, but I want to take Topaz with me first.”  
Thor looked at him an expression of someone, who is seriously tired and can’t handle explaining the same thing yet another time.  
“It’s completely not on our way.” He said despite that. “You can just take the smaller spaceship and go there yourself.”  
The Grandmaster glanced at him with disgust in his expression.  
“Me, driving a ship alone through the galaxy?” He asked like Thor’s suggestion really hurt him. “Do you have any idea how uncomfortable would that be, lord of lightning?”  
Thor looked at him with disbelief, but said nothing in response. He didn’t even bother to correct the ruler of Sakaar that he’s the god of thunder, not the lord of lightning - everyone, sooner or later, learned that it doesn’t make sense at all.  
“Maybe you should just take a tour yourself and then come back on Sakaar?” Suggested Darcy. “Topaz will be fine through the time you’ll be gone.”  
The Grandmaster peeked at her impatiently.   
“I don’t know if I want to come back, Darcy Lewis.” He said with disapproving tone. “I have lived on Sakaar for years and only now I see how much other things I have been missing.”  
Loki snorted under his breath.  
“Poetic.” He commented slightly ironically, though the Grandmaster didn’t seem to notice, as always.  
The god of mischief took another sip of his black tea and looked around the table. Everyone were clearly thinking about something completely else.   
The Grandmaster was annoyed by the people that didn’t understand his needs. Thor drown in his own thoughts, probably about the people, new Asgard and… well other stuff. Valkyrie looked neutral, but also somehow nicer than ever before when Loki had a ‘pleasure’ to see her. And then there was Darcy, taking a place just next to him, her hand connected with his own palm under the table.  
Loki could feel it’s heat and he found that really comforting like always, but this time also somehow distressing at the same time.  
The hold on his hand was supposed to be a promise that he won’t just disappear once they arrive on Midgard, that he will stay by Darcy’s side.  
And he honestly wasn’t sure if he will be able to fulfill this promise.   
“I may fly for Topaz on Sakaar and bring her on Midgard.” Loki heard himself saying, not really certain what for.  
He felt as Darcy’s hand budged a bit as she moved on her chair with anticipation.   
“Oh, would you do that for me?” The Grandmaster smiled at the god with relief. “I always knew you won’t ever betray me, Tricky Loki.” He stated clearly proud of himself, that he turned out to be so good in judging people.  
Loki kind of wished that Darcy will say something, tell him not to fly away or say she’ll fly with him, but she said nothing, letting Thor speak instead.  
“Are you sure you will come back from that trip?” Said the god of thunder with voice only a bit full of tease, mostly serious what kind of surprised Loki, as he was used to other tone of conversations with his brother.  
But as soon as he saw on what, or rather on who is his brother glancing suggestively, he understood and rolled his eyes on that observation.  
Loki knew he didn’t deserve much trust but something could be left to him alone, couldn’t it?  
Form the other side, the god of mischief thought, Thor had his own story with other mortal, that didn’t really ended up well, so maybe he meant it by care not by lack of trust.  
Loki shivered as the word ‘care’ ran through his mind and quickly answered in order to take the not nice feeling, that suddenly overwhelmed him, away.  
“Maybe a long way round.” He answered mockingly, not really meaning it. That was enough to make Thor look at him like on an idiot though.  
“Try not to kill anyone on your way.” Mocked him Valkyrie cutting into the conversation. Loki glared at her. If there was a reason he would not come back on Midgard then she was definitely it. He wasn’t going to start an argument right then though, so he simply ignored her.  
For a longer time everyone went silent again. The only voices they heard were comments exchanging between Valkyrie, Darcy and sometimes Korg.  
Loki didn’t really pay attention to them though. He drown in his own thoughts again, truly wondering, a first time for a while now what actually is he going to do next.  
His choices were mostly based on a moment. Yes, he did plan some things - but they mostly ended up on taking the throne to himself, maybe tricking Thor etc. He didn’t really wonder what to do with his life later.  
And now, that taking the throne stopped making sense and tricking Thor wasn’t really on his mind, he started to have a dilemma.  
Searious choices that involved someone else than himself weren’t something he was an expert on.  
“Okay, everyone!” The voice of the Grandmaster break him out of his thoughts again. The old man was now standing, clearly ready to go away and use a repost. “I’m going to my chamber, till I see you again.”  
And with that words the ruler of Sakaar started to walk into the direction, where the bedrooms were placed.   
Loki suddenly felt as Darcy is also standing up and letting go of his hand.  
“Actually yes.” She said with tired voice and stretched her hurting muscles. “I also need a break.”  
And she also went in her own direction soon followed by Thor, Valkyrie and Korg with his friend, leaving Loki alone sitting by the table and looking on his colder and colder with every second leftovers of tea.  
***  
Much later, Darcy was sitting on the cough that looked not quite as comfortable as it really was and starred through the window on the empty, black sky. She was thinking about what was she going to say to her friends after coming back home.   
She wasn’t even sure what reaction did she induce, when she ran with Loki into the laboratory without even explaining anything.   
She also had no idea how much time have passed since then. They were probably worried sick. She was going to be lucky if they didn’t call the S.H.I.E.L.D yet.   
Darcy sighed. It actually made her think about another thing that bothered her: her job. And actually old life in general. What she meant was: was it even possible to her to come back to everyday routine after everything that happened?   
Jane didn’t seem to have a problem with that when she came back from Asgard, but she was there for a day, maybe two, while Darcy spend on Sakaar a few months.  
And what about Loki? Was he going to stay with her? Or leave just like Thor did? But where would he even go? To travel around other planets? He didn’t even have home anymore.  
Just then Darcy heard a slight knocking into the door. She tightened her mouth. At first she wanted to say to whoever was behind the door to go away, but she resigned. It was no point in being moody when she had only a few days left before coming back to her old life which now seemed really boring to her.  
“Come in.” She said looking behind her shoulder to see who was her guest. When the door opened she saw Loki. He looked kind of not like himself. The god had messy hair, hands clasped behind his back and pits under his eyes. He slowly stepped inside letting the door shut behind him and went closer to Darcy.  
“Hi.” Started the god quietly. “I am not interrupting anything important, am I?”  
Darcy smirked and raised an eyebrow looking up at him.  
“Like you ever cared.” She commented cynically, but tapped the place next to her. The god looked down at it and slowly sat down. He didn’t say anything for a while letting the room fall silent.   
Both of them were just staring blankly ahead thinking about their own worries and doubts. Neither of them knew how to start the conversation. Every single topic seemed too hard to talk about it and all the words were too harsh to use.   
They didn’t want to break the moment, but at the same time had so many things to say to each other.  
Finally Loki shook his head and looked down at Darcy’s hand laying on the couch. He slowly covered it with his own palm and squeezed gently. The mortal turned her gaze at him and looked at his side with questioning expression.   
Loki really didn’t want to speak first, but he felt that there was that one thing that couldn’t remain unsaid. So he cleared his throat and started with hesitation, carefully choosing his words and avoiding eye contact with Darcy.   
“So… you ever thought what to do after coming back on Midgard?”   
Darcy froze and quickly looked away from Loki.   
Her first thought was that the god wanted to manipulate her in something as he always did. He surely could sense a moment of melancholy and could use it to convince her into doing some stuff...  
Darcy sighed. A few weeks ago those thoughts would really start bothering her but now she didn't even believe in them herself. She trusted Loki and knew he wouldn't do that.   
Well.. at least not to her.  
But even then she didn’t say anything for a long moment. Instead she looked around the room lustraiting everything. There was a lamp, a table, a bed, a bunch of weird decorations, a mirror, a cupboard, a wardrobe and… a Rubik’s Cube. Darcy stopped looking around and stared at it for a moment.   
That was an artefact that was probably the most dear to her, ever since she lost the possibility of using her phone. And sure it was filthy, it got stuck all the time and got broken by Thor… and then repaired by Loki.  
And now she wasn’t even sure if it still worked.  
Darcy smiled to herself. It was weird how a lot of little things like this could change everything. She finally looked back at Loki and said with the most serious voice she could possibly use.   
“Coming back on Midgard?” She smiled seeing as spark of hope appeared on Loki’s face. “More about what to do after coming back on Sakaar. After all that’s the only place where the Rubik’s Cube works, isn’t it?”


End file.
